Breaking The Rules
by Hank's Lady
Summary: <html><head></head>Michaela Quinn's young widowed cousin, restrained by the Quinn family rules, visits Colorado Springs for Michaela's wedding and immediately finds adventure!</html>
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:- I do not own any of the characters from Dr Quinn, but am merely borrowing them for a little adventure. The character of Georgiana Richards is all my own.

I have rated this "M" just in case, as later chapters may well involve some steaminess!

CHAPTER ONE

Georgia sat across the breakfast table from her aunt who was reading a letter from her daughter Michaela – Georgia's cousin. Michaela had lived in a small frontier town called Colorado Springs for over a year, having answered an advertisement for a doctor there. Michaela's four elder sisters and her mother all thought she was insane and disapproved intensely of her lifestyle, but Georgia knew Michaela's father would have been proud, despite what the others said. She admired her elder cousin greatly and only wished she had the gumption to do something with her life too.

Georgia was twenty-three years old, already a widow and destined to spend her time with Aunt Elizabeth living the life of an old lady for the foreseeable future. With all of Michaela's sisters married, only Georgia and her aunt lived in the huge Boston house, surrounded by servants and with a dozen equally elderly, refined and boring neighbours.

"Michaela's getting married two weeks from Saturday," Aunt Elizabeth said. "I really hoped she would change her mind. You remember Sully. He came to Boston that time when I was ill and Michaela brought the children to visit."

"Yes, I remember," Georgia replied. She hadn't been living with Aunt Elizabeth then. She had lived with her husband Frederick, but the pair of them had been invited to a large family dinner at the house during which Sully had arrived out of the blue, long-haired, unshaven and dressed like a savage. To her credit, Aunt Elizabeth had simply invited him to join them, but it was clear she was unimpressed by the interruption and hoped fervently that Michaela would turn from him in favour of the young doctor who had wooed her during their visit.

"We will all go, of course," Aunt Elizabeth went on. "Your cousins will no doubt follow later, but you and I must make haste to help with the arrangements. If Michaela must marry this man, the least we can do is ensure she has a proper dress and all the necessary things on the day."

"Won't she have already made her own arrangements?" Georgia said.

"Not suitable ones, I don't suppose. Since she moved to that godforsaken place, she seems to have become part heathen like the rest of the town." Aunt Elizabeth folded her letter and stood up. "Come along, Georgiana, we must pack. Be sure to take one good dress for the wedding – the blue silk, I think. Your black will do for the remainder of the visit."

Georgia had been wearing black for six months as was required when mourning one's husband. Aunt Elizabeth and Frederick's parents had made this quite clear. With a sigh she set off upstairs to her room to pack the outfits, glancing sadly at the rows of beautiful gowns hanging in the closet which she could no longer wear. As a small gesture of defiance she folded her favourite, a deep green satin, into the bottom of the case and hid it beneath the blue just in case. She had only worn the dress once. She had bought it from the boutique on the High Street, newly imported from London, England, at once struck by the rich colour and modern style. She had worn it for dinner with Frederick and his parents and been properly chastised afterwards for allowing a hint of cleavage to be visible. She smiled as she closed the case, hoping she would have the opportunity to wear it, if only once.

Three days later the two women were on the train to Colorado Springs. Aunt Elizabeth hadn't bothered to write back to Michaela, but had decided they would surprise her. Georgia knew Michaela well enough that the pair of them arriving with an entire carriage full of wedding decorations and outfits would horrify her rather than give her a pleasant surprise, but she knew there was no point saying anything to her aunt about it. What did she know? She had only lived twenty-three years after all.

Georgia gazed out of the window of the carriage daydreaming as Aunt Elizabeth dozed, looking forward to the adventure of visiting Colorado Springs and escaping, if only for a week, the utter boredom of life in Boston.

It was a long journey and although tired after the days of travelling as they approached the little town, Georgia was also excited and looking forward to seeing Michaela. She saw a little of Michaela in herself and hoped one day she would be able to break away and make her own life doing as she pleased, just as Michaela had.

At last the train pulled into the station and Georgia looked out of the window to see a crowd of people gathering on the platform. Amongst them was Michaela. Aunt Elizabeth rose swiftly and looked critically at her niece before they left the carriage.

"Goodness, Georgiana, what is your collar doing? Fasten up that top button at once!" Aunt Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, Aunt." Georgia fastened the uncomfortably tight top button again, smoothed down her black skirts and followed her aunt out of the carriage into the narrow corridor and towards the door.

"Why, Mrs Quinn, how nice to see you again," a grey-haired man said, reaching up a hand to help Aunt Elizabeth down the steps onto the platform.

"Thank you, Mr Bray," she replied.

"Loren, please," he protested, gripping her hand tightly until she had both feet on solid ground.

Georgia put her hand on the safety rail to climb down and immediately found a hand being offered to her for assistance.

"Let me help ya down," drawled a deep voice.

"Thank you."

She put her small hand in its neat black glove into his large one and he gripped it firmly. She looked at the owner of the hand as she began to descend the four steps, taking in long hair streaked blond, a bearded face and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue trousers and vest, a lighter blue shirt and a necktie. As her feet reached the platform, she realised how tall he was as she had to tilt her head back to look at his face.

"Hurry along, dear," Aunt Elizabeth said, grasping her free hand and pulling her away. She looked back over her shoulder as she drew her other hand free from the man's grasp.

"Thank you," she said again, before she was hurried away towards Michaela.

"Mother!" Michaela hugged her mother carefully and then turned towards Georgia. "Georgia, it's lovely to see you!" She gripped the younger woman's hands and kissed her cheek.

"Michaela, I wish you'd use her proper name," Aunt Elizabeth said in exasperation.

"You know how I hate it," Georgia muttered.

"Georgiana is your given name, you should respect your parents; I'm sure they wouldn't like you to keep shortening it the way you do."

"Mother called me Georgia herself often enough," Georgia said. "Michaela, who was that man?"

"Which man? Why don't you just call me Mike?" Michaela said with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows in her mother's direction as if daring her to argue. "Everybody does here."

"Alright," said Georgia, smiling at her. "The man who helped me down from the train."

"Oh, no one important," Michaela said, ushering her towards the end of the platform. "What's Mother doing?"

Georgia turned to look at Aunt Elizabeth who was giving orders to the train porters regarding the contents of the carriage.

"I'm afraid she brought some wedding things for you," she said. "Clothes, decorations, a cake….all kinds of things."

"Oh, no," Michaela sighed. "Oh, well, we'll worry about it tomorrow." She squeezed Georgia's arm. "Still in mourning, then?"

Georgia nodded wrily. "I'm sure I will be for some years yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can do something about that," Michaela said. "Actually, there's something I want to ask you, which I think will do you the world of good. You know Sully and I are going away for two weeks for our honeymoon. Mother and my sisters will return to Boston on the Monday morning after the wedding, but I'm going to need someone to take care of the children while we're gone. Colleen and Brian anyway. Will you stay? Don't worry about Mother, I'll deal with her."

"Do you mean it?" Georgia beamed at her.

"Of course I mean it, silly. I only wish I could do more than give you a couple of weeks of freedom. You won't be on your own anyway; you'll meet Dorothy and Grace and Myra – they'll all look in and help you out. Colleen's fourteen now too, almost grown up. They'll be under strict instructions to make sure you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Mike, this is wonderful," she said.

"Michaela!" Aunt Elizabeth's imperious voice boomed across the platform. "Where's your wagon? These things will need to go to the house." She indicated two chests and Georgia's suitcase. "The rest of the things are to go straight to the church."

Michaela exchanged glances with her cousin and then went over to her mother, leaving Georgia by herself while she arranged the loading of the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Georgia stood waiting for Michaela and Aunt Elizabeth, gazing about her. The man named Loren Bray was now standing on the porch of a large store which said "mercantile" above the door. Beside him stood a woman with red hair tucked into a loose bun, holding a book to her breast. Other people still milled around chattering. A tall man with collar length brown hair leaned against a wooden post outside a barber's shop watching the goings on. Some distance to the left she spotted the long-haired man who had helped her down from the train. He was smoking a cigar and watching Georgia intently. She turned her head away feeling a little uncomfortable, but after another minute or two she couldn't help glancing over to the left again. Once more she caught his eye and this time he took the cigar from his lips and grinned broadly, then turned and walked across the square towards a saloon called the Gold Nugget, disappearing inside.

Now a wagon pulled up beside the station, driven by Michaela's adopted daughter Colleen and the train porters lifted the luggage items into the back of it. Colleen moved to the back of the wagon and Michaela helped her mother up onto the front seat. Georgia joined Colleen in the back where the little boy Brian was already sitting and moments later they were on their way to Michaela's home.

On the journey Georgia chatted to Colleen and Brian, telling them stories of Boston. It had been some time since their one visit and both of them had loved the fancy dinners and smart clothes and stores, in particular the sweet store. In turn, they told her about their home, the horses and chickens and how Matthew, the eldest, had slept in the barn since they moved there because he wanted his own space.

"Where's Matthew now?" Georgia asked.

"Workin' at Miss Olive's," said Brian. "Well, Miss Olive ain't here no more, she left him her cows, though."

"Isn't here any more," Colleen corrected.

"That's what I said," grinned Brian.

Georgia smiled at them both, knowing that she was going to have a wonderful time there. She could only imagine what Aunt Elizabeth would say if she went home at the end of the three weeks' visit and said "ain't".

Michaela's homestead was a little way outside the town, in what Aunt Elizabeth described as 'the middle of nowhere'. Georgia loved it immediately, despite its worn appearance, patched up in places with new planks of wood and the rather cramped interior. Outside chickens pecked in the dirt and there was a well for water and a barn for the horses.

Michaela was giving up her bed for her mother and squeezing in with Brian for the duration. Georgia was to share with Colleen. Matthew of course, slept in the barn. The two visitors freshened up after the long journey and Michaela made them a light lunch before they travelled back into town so that she and Colleen could see some patients at the clinic. Aunt Elizabeth left Georgia to help them and strode off to see Loren and Dorothy whom she had come to know quite well on her previous visit.

There were several patients – Horace with gout, a young widow named Emily with two children suffering from bad colds and a young Swedish man from the immigrant camp on the edge of town who had cut himself badly. Michaela stitched him up efficiently and her cousin watched with interest. Georgia had no desire to be a doctor herself, but she wished she had some useful occupation.

As the day came to an end they all returned to the homestead where they were joined by Michaela's fiancé Sully, for supper. By the time he left and the children went to bed, Georgia was ready to fall asleep standing up and was quite happy to retire at the same time as Colleen.

"This is so much fun," Colleen whispered in the darkness. "Almost like havin' an older sister. I always wanted a sister."

"Well, you can think of me as your sister," Georgia whispered back. "I almost am; at least I'm Michaela's cousin."

"Good, does that mean I can ask you things about boys?" asked Colleen.

"Of course you can. But maybe not tonight. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Alright. Goodnight, Georgia."

Georgia only just managed to say goodnight in return, before she was asleep.

The next day was Sunday and everyone went to church. Sully arrived early for breakfast and Michaela, the children and Aunt Elizabeth all dressed in smart clothes. Georgia wore black of course, much as she wanted to bring out the blue silk intended for the wedding.

"Why don't you borrow something of mine?" Michaela suggested. "There'll be a picnic afterwards. There's no need for you to wear black here."

"Black is fine," Aunt Elizabeth said severely. "Frederick has barely been gone six months. Really, Michaela, don't interfere."

"Oh Mother, I do hope you're not going to insist on her wearing black at my wedding!" Michaela retorted.

"Blue," Georgia put in although she was awfully tempted to wear the green for the occasion.

"Well, that's something." Michaela smiled and when Georgia went to help her clean the dishes, Michaela whispered that the younger woman must help herself to her wardrobe while she took care of the children, when Aunt Elizabeth had returned to Boston.

They all rode to church in the wagon and it seemed that most of the town had gone to the service. Every pew in the little church was full and Georgia recognised Loren Bray and Dorothy sitting near the front with the man from outside the barber's shop. The Quinn family took up two pews on the right side and Georgia glanced around her for a few minutes until the service started, admiring the little church and finding she much preferred it to the Cathedral in Boston.

The Reverend Johnson's service was long but interesting and afterwards everyone spilled outside to picnic. Blankets were spread out on the grass and Grace, the black woman who ran the café, provided food. Horace's wife Myra and the widow Emily, carried baskets of bread and meats and pie around, handing it out to everyone. Georgia was introduced to at least a dozen people during the picnic, most of whom she couldn't remember later. She did remember Myra because she held a beautiful baby girl in the crook of one arm while she handed out food with the other and Aunt Elizabeth told Georgia in a loud whisper that Myra had once been a lady of the night before she married Horace and added that Horace must be a saint to take her on.

After lunch Michaela announced that she wanted to drop in at the immigrant camp to make sure the Swedish boy's cut was beginning to heal. Aunt Elizabeth immediately complained that she wanted to return to the homestead as the sun was giving her a headache so Sully offered to take the rest of them home in the wagon and return later for Michaela.

"Why don't you come with me, Georgia?" Michaela offered. "I'd like to introduce you to a few more people and show you around."

"I'd love to," Georgia said at once and was surprised when Aunt Elizabeth said nothing. Minutes later she and the children had left with Sully and Michaela and her cousin were alone.

Myra approached them with baby Samantha and they chatted to her for a few minutes before setting off to the camp. Michaela checked on the Swedish boy and then said she would call on Emily to see how her children were getting along. They hadn't been at church with the widow and she'd mentioned they were still feeling poorly.

"You oughtn't to come in, you might catch their cold," Michaela said. "Why don't you have a walk around the town? I won't be long. You might as well get to know where everything is. You're not likely to come to any harm on a Sunday."

"I doubt I would anyway," Georgia said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Michaela said. "Mother tells everyone how fragile you are, widowed at twenty-two and so on. I can imagine you being like me, given the chance."

"Well, I'm looking forward to having the chance when you're on your honeymoon," she said. "Where shall I meet you?"

"I'll come and look for you when I'm done," said Michaela. "You can't get lost in this town, it's only two main streets."

Georgia left her to it and set off, unable to help smiling as she began her little adventure. She strolled into the town and past the mercantile store where Loren was now sitting outside reading a newspaper.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bray," she said, pausing.

"Afternoon, Miss…..Quinn," he replied, putting the paper down.

"Richards," she corrected. "But please, call me Georgia."

"Pretty name, that," said Loren. "How are you likin' our little town after Boston?"

"So far I'm enjoying being away from the city," Georgia told him.

"You'll be here for Dr Mike's weddin', I suppose."

"Yes and afterwards. I'm to take care of her children while she and Sully are on their honeymoon," she explained.

"Well, we'll be seein' you around then. Feel free to pop into the store any time you need anything. If it's not on the shelves, I can order it in for you."

"Really? Do you sell clothes?" Georgia blurted out.

"I sell just about everything. I'll be open again tomorrow, you come by and have a look whenever you like."

"Thank you, I will," she said and bid him good day before turning left and setting off in the direction of the clinic, the barber's shop and the saloon. The barber was outside leaning on the rail around his porch and sipping something from a short glass; it looked like whiskey. He straightened up as Georgia drew closer.

"Afternoon, Miss," he said. "You'll be one of the Quinns, I take it."

"Georgia Richards," she answered. "Dr Mike's my cousin."

"Welcome to Colorado Springs," he said, swopping hands with his glass and reaching out to offer his right hand to shake. "Jake Slicker, mayor and barber."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Slicker." She shook the offered hand, then pulled hers free and clasped both together.

"Jake," he grinned. "You're from Boston, then."

"Yes. This is my first visit to Colorado Springs," she said. "Actually, it's my first visit anywhere."

"Ain't much of a place for a vacation," said Jake.

"I'm here for Dr Mike's wedding," Georgia told him.

"Sure, of course."

She excused herself then and continued along the street, gazing about her and passing the time of day with a couple of other people she met in the street. Everyone seemed friendly although she'd never laid eyes on them before. Even a young boy chasing a dog shouted out 'afternoon, miss,' as he raced past. That would never happen in Boston.

Georgia turned at the end of the street and began to walk back up the other side, noticing that Jake Slicker had disappeared from his porch now and two young girls were sitting on the bench outside the clinic, whispering and giggling together as they read from a weekly. She glanced the other way, feeling as if she were being watched and immediately recognised the man who had helped her down from the train.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The long-haired man was on the saloon porch, one foot resting on the bottom rail surrounding the building, his arms resting on the top, a cigar held loosely between two fingers. Georgia was only a few feet away from him and she slowed down and dropped her eyes away from his face, feeling suddenly shy.

"Afternoon," he drawled. "So you're Michaela's cousin." He raised the cigar to his lips, took a long draw on it and dropped the remains to the ground, crushing it out under his boot as he blew smoke rings into the air, observing her steadily the whole time.

"Yes, I'm Georgia Richards," she said, halting again and making herself look up at him. He smiled slowly, pushed himself away from the railing and walked around the end of it before stepping down to street level. He still towered over her by a good eight inches and she was forced to continue looking up.

"Hank Lawson," he said, offering his hand. She placed her hand in his and rather than shake it, he merely closed his fingers around it and squeezed for a moment. When he let go, she realised she was holding her breath.

"You must be findin' this town kinda quiet and borin' after Boston," he commented.

"On the contrary," she said at once. "I like it here. Everyone's so friendly."

Hank laughed suddenly. "Ya don't get that in Boston."

"Have you been there?" she asked.

"Yeah, once. So what're ya doin' wanderin' around alone?"

"Michaela went to see a patient," she told him. "She thought I might like to explore while I waited."

"Well, how'd ya like to take a walk with me?" Hank asked. "Maybe get some coffee or somethin'?"

Georgia hesitated. She didn't know the man from Adam. In Boston one didn't go for a walk with a man unless one was courting and even then you had to make sure there were plenty of other people around if you didn't have a chaperone. This man was a complete stranger, but she wasn't in Boston and she intended to make as much of her visit as possible.

"I don't bite," Hank prompted at that moment.

Georgia couldn't help a giggle. "Alright, I'd like to go for a walk," she said.

"This way." Hank indicated they should head back across the street in the direction Georgia had been going and fell in step beside her, his hands behind his back. As they passed the barber's shop again, Jake Slicker appeared in the doorway for a moment.

"Hell, Hank, you're a vulture," he commented.

Hank just laughed again and put his hand on Georgia's elbow to steer her around the corner. She spotted Loren Bray watching from the front of his store, a disapproving frown on his face now and she began to wonder about her companion. After all, she didn't know anything about him. Both of the other men didn't seem impressed and Michaela hadn't even told her who he was when she asked the day before. 'No one important' had been Michaela's words. Well, Georgia would see for herself.

A moment later they reached Grace's Café and despite having not long had lunch, Georgia was happy to take a seat at one of the tables when Hank drew it out for her. He sat down opposite and Grace arrived quickly, frowning slightly.

"What d'ya want, Hank?" she asked, then glanced at Georgia apologetically. She smiled up at the cafe owner.

"Coffee, Georgia? Or somethin' cold?" asked Hank.

"I'd like a cold drink, please," she said.

"I got cider, sweetest I made this year," Grace said.

"We'll have two ciders, please," said Hank.

Grace raised both eyebrows before she turned and walked away, returning quickly with two tall glasses of cider. Georgia sipped hers as Hank handed Grace some money.

"This is lovely, Grace," she said.

"Well, thank you." Grace beamed at her and left them to it.

"So," Hank said, sipping his drink and then putting the glass down. "Why all the black? Someone die?"

Georgia opened her mouth and no sound came out of it. She was so used to people avoiding talking about her mourning clothes so they didn't offend her or hurt her feelings or speak out of turn that Hank's comment was completely unexpected.

"Sorry," said Hank.

"No, it's alright." Georgia took another sip of her drink and composed herself. "I'm just not used to people asking. In Boston, no one speaks their mind."

"Unfortunately if somethin' gets in my head it just comes right outta my mouth too," Hank said with a rather sheepish grin.

"Well, I'd rather know where I am with people. If no one says what they mean, you have to guess," she said. "I was married. My husband died six months ago."

"Hell, I'm sorry," Hank groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Trouble with sayin' what ya think is half the time ya put your foot in it."

She smiled at him. "You haven't put your foot in it," she told him. "Your honesty's refreshing actually. The black is 'the done thing', I'm afraid, not my choice, certainly not for so long."

"So you ain't mournin', then? What, ya not like him or somethin'?" He laughed suddenly. "Why don't ya just tell me to mind my own business?"

"I would if I was in Boston. It makes a change to meet someone who wants to talk about something other than the weather or the stock market, or what's to be served for dinner. It was an arranged marriage," she admitted. "My parents thought he was a suitable match. I was seventeen, I didn't know any better and if I had done, I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

Hank snorted suddenly. "So what'd he die of?"

"Consumption. He was sick on and off the whole time I knew him."

"That must've been fun. What about your parents?"

"They died too, about a year after I got married. Influenza epidemic."

"I'm sorry," said Hank again. "So who d'ya live with now?"

"My aunt. Michaela's mother."

"Excitin'," Hank said drily. "How old are ya? Must feel like fifty."

"Sometimes," Georgia smiled. "I'm twenty-three." She picked up her glass again and took another drink, feeling amazed that she could talk to this stranger about her personal details and not feel in the least uncomfortable about it. Even Michaela didn't speak her mind about private things and she had escaped the constraints of the Quinns' Boston way of life long ago.

"What was he like, then? Mr Richards?"

"Willington," Georgia said. "Frederick Willington. Richards is my maiden name. He was a writer."

"What for, the newspaper?"

"No, he wrote novels."

Hank laughed. "Not much of a man, then. You ever have any fun?"

"Not what you'd call fun, I don't suppose. Actually, I don't think I'd call it fun. Family dinners, occasionally the opera. I think Frederick saw being married as a duty." She shrugged. "I was bored. I'm still bored. Now I only have Aunt Elizabeth for company."

"So what're ya plannin' on doin' while you're here?" he asked.

"I mean to enjoy myself," Georgia smiled.

"How long have ya got?"

"About three weeks. I'm staying on after the wedding to take care of the children while Michaela and Sully go on their honeymoon."

"Plenty of time to have a little fun. Maybe I can help with that." Hank grinned broadly. "Mind if I smoke?"

"No."

She watched as he pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"What do you do here?" she asked him, realising she still knew nothing about him and had told him just about anything worth telling about herself.

"I run the Gold Nugget saloon," he said.

"Is that like an hotel?" she asked.

"Not quite. I do rent out a room every now and then, but mainly it's a bar. Just for men to drink and play poker. And have some entertainment." His eyes narrowed and he stared hard at her. "From women."

"You mean….prostitutes?" she said in a whisper, feeling shocked.

"We call 'em whores."

"Well." Georgia cleared her throat and took another mouthful of her cider, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Hank shrugged. "Ain't no point lyin' about it. Someone'll soon tell ya if I don't. Better to be upfront. Ya said you appreciated honesty."

"I do," she said. "I was just….surprised. I suppose there are places like that in Boston too, I've just never seen one." She smiled at him again, realising she didn't want him to think she wouldn't want to talk to him now that she knew what he did.

"You ain't bothered?" His eyes twinkled.

"No, I'm not bothered. That would make me narrow-minded, wouldn't it?" she said.

"Ain't much like your cousin, are ya?" Hank grinned.

"I wouldn't call her narrow-minded. She became a doctor, despite everyone aside from my uncle being against it. And she left home to come here, alone."

"Yeah, there is that. She don't think much of me, though." Hank looked up suddenly. "She sure ain't gonna approve of you spendin' time with me."

Georgia followed his gaze and saw Michaela striding towards the café, swinging her arms briskly, her mouth set in a thin line.

"Well, I'm not a child," she said. "I'll speak with whom I like."

Hank leaned back in his chair, grinning, blowing smoke rings into the air.

"Georgia! What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you," Michaela said, halting in front of the table. She glared in Hank's direction.

"Afternoon, Michaela," he drawled.

She ignored him. "Come on, Georgia, Sully will be back any minute to fetch us," she said.

"You better run along; don't wanna be gettin' in trouble with the doc," Hank teased.

Georgia got up slowly. "Thank you for the drink, Hank."

He nodded. "Be seein' ya."

Michaela tucked her arm through her cousin's and hurried her away from the café, without uttering a single word to Hank. 'She don't think much of me,' he had said.

"What on earth were you doing with that man?" she asked now.

"His name's Hank," Georgia said facetiously.

"Yes, I know what his name is." Michaela let go of her arm as they reached the front of the clinic and opened the door. "He's not the sort of man you should be talking to."

"Why's that?" Georgia asked innocently. "He seemed nice enough to me."

"He's as rough as can be, always drinking and fighting, and that saloon…..well, he keeps prostitutes in the back rooms."

"I know, he told me," she said.

"And you weren't shocked?" Michaela did look shocked as she waited for Georgia's answer.

"Yes, I was shocked, but at least he was honest about it," she said.

"The man is hardly ever honest about anything. I don't know what's got into you. You've barely been here five minutes."

"Nothing's got into me, Mike. I love Aunt Elizabeth, you know I do, but I'm smothered in that house. Surrounded by servants watching your every move, listening to your every word, sneaking around. Those family dinners. No one speaks their mind, or even the truth. Poor little Georgiana, a widow so young, destined to spend the rest of her life as a spinster. I know what people say about me, even though they won't say it to my face. I hate my life, Mike, and I want to do something with it before I end up turning into my mother, or yours."

"I know you do, Georgia, and I want you to enjoy your time here, but spending it with Hank is the worst way of doing that. He's rude and coarse and has no respect for anyone; he'd be a terrible influence."

"He wasn't rude to me. At least he talked to me like a normal person instead of not daring to say anything for fear of hurting my delicate little feelings."

Michaela sighed heavily. "Please, just stay away from him, for your own good," she said. "I'll introduce you to some nice people of your own age so you'll have plenty of friends to spend your time with while Sully and I are away."

"Alright," Georgia agreed, deciding not to argue. There was no point upsetting Michaela right before her wedding, but she knew that if Hank spoke to her again she wouldn't ignore him. The other townsfolk didn't seem to like him, but she had no reason to feel the same.

As Michaela went about tidying some things away in the clinic, Georgia smiled to herself as she thought about Hank's handsome face and easy way of talking and his offer to help her have some fun. She certainly wasn't going to tell Michaela about that.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Georgia turned away and hurried off towards Emily's, wondering what excuse she could come up with to get away from Michaela, Emily, Dorothy and Myra. However, two hours later they gave her the perfect reason to go to Grace's without her having to say anything.

She had been glancing at the clock anxiously every few minutes since twelve-thirty and as one o'clock passed she began to fret that Hank would be at the café waiting for her, thinking she wasn't going to show up.

"I'm so hungry," she said.

"Me too," Michaela said at once.

"I'm real sorry, I ain't got much in," Emily said. "I been so busy sewin'. I got some bread and cheese and some cookies."

"Let this be my treat," said Michaela, pulling out some money. "We'll get some lunch from Grace's. Georgia, do you think you could pop over to the café and ask Grace to pack up food for five? Here." She passed her cousin the money. "Myra, will you go with her?"

Myra was holding baby Samantha in her arms and Georgia immediately spoke up.

"Oh, there's no need, I can go by myself," she said. "You sit down, Myra. I won't be too long." She glanced at the clock again and noticed it was ten past one.

"Alright. Just bring whatever Grace has. Everything she makes is mouth-watering," Michaela said.

"Bring some fruit pie," added Dorothy. "Whether it's apple, peach or cherry. Grace makes a mean pie."

Georgia nodded. "I might get some coffee while I wait," she added as she headed out of the door. As soon as she closed it behind her she began to smile to herself as she hurried towards the café. Her heart pounded and her stomach filled with butterflies, chasing away the feeling of hunger. She had never in her life gone alone to meet a man for lunch.

As she approached the café which was fairly full of diners, she noticed Hank sitting at a small table by himself, drinking coffee and smoking. He wasn't looking in her direction and she made her way through the tables towards him, seeing that no one else paid much attention to her, all engrossed in their meals and conversations. Hank looked up just before she reached the table and quickly got to his feet, smiling broadly.

"Hank, I'm so sorry I'm late," she said.

"Don't matter," he shrugged and stepped around the table to pull out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. He returned to his seat and ground out the remains of the cigar under his boot.

Grace handed two plates of food to the couple at the next table and then approached Hank and Georgia.

"Hello, Miss Georgia," she said, her eyes wide.

"Hello, Grace."

"Would ya like coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll order food as well now," Hank added.

"It's pot pie and apple cobbler today," Grace said.

Hank looked at Georgia.

"That sounds lovely," she said.

"We'll have both," said Hank.

Grace frowned. "Comin' right up." She returned to her serving counter, glancing curiously over her shoulder at them as she went.

"How'd ya get away?" asked Hank.

"Excuse me?"

"From the doc."

"Luckily enough they didn't want to stop work on the dress. They asked me to come here to fetch some lunch."

"Don't ya think you better order some, then?" Hank asked with a grin.

"Yes, I better." Georgia swallowed a giggle, realising she had completely forgotten about the food. When Grace returned a moment later with two plates of pot pie and a cup of coffee for Georgia, she spoke up.

"Grace, I need to take some food back for Michaela and the others; they're working on the wedding dress. Could I take something with me, please?"

"Sure, I'll have a basket packed up for when you leave," she said. "How are they gettin' on?"

"Last minute alterations," Georgia replied. "It's a little hectic."

Grace smiled. "So where does Dr Mike think you are?" she asked.

"Right here."

"Hmm." Grace eyed Hank suspiciously and then took herself off to attend to other customers.

"So what d'ya think of it here so far?" Hank asked.

"I like it," Georgia said at once.

"Ya know how to ride a horse?"

"Yes, I learned when I was a child," she told him. "I haven't had the opportunity since before I was married, though."

"Not the done thing?" Hank said, eyes twinkling.

"No. One is supposed to ride in a carriage like a lady," she said primly.

Hank grinned. "We should go ridin' some time then. If ya want to."

Georgia hesitated for a moment while she ate a bite of Grace's pot pie. Having lunch surrounded by half the town was one thing, but going horseback riding alone with a man was quite another. Then she thought about her life in Boston before Frederick had gotten too ill to do anything. They still hadn't done anything fun and they had never talked about anything important like how they felt or what their dreams were. She had never gone horseback riding just for the fun of it, or eaten lunch in a café and talked about herself or had the bravado to ask someone else about themselves. She had become mouse-like through habit and by having too many rules and barriers put in front of her and if she wasn't careful, in less than three weeks' time she would return to Boston and be exactly the same as she was before her visit to Colorado Springs. Perhaps it was time for her to break some rules.

"I'd like that," she said. "Is there somewhere I can borrow a horse?"

"Robert E, Grace's husband, has the blacksmiths and livery," Hank said. "He always has horses for rent. I'll get one for ya."

"Thank you. We'll have to leave it until after the wedding, though. I doubt I'll be able to get away in the next couple of days; there'll be too much to do."

"Alright." Hank nodded. "I'll speak to you about it at the weddin'."

"You're going?" Georgia asked, aware that she probably sounded too eager. She blushed immediately and looked down at her food.

"Sure, the whole town's goin'," said Hank. "It's been planned long enough."

They continued to chat through the rest of the meal and by the time Grace took away the pudding dishes and produced a basket of food to take back to Emily's, an hour had passed and most of the other diners had left. Hank lit another cigar, looking past Georgia towards the street. She turned and glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh, no," she said under her breath as she spotted Myra approaching quickly.

"Search party?" Hank asked, grinning.

"Something like that." Georgia imagined Michaela would have plenty to say later when she found out her cousin been having lunch with Hank.


	5. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Hey, Myra," Hank said as she walked towards them. "Wanna join us for another coffee?"

"No, thank you. Georgia, everyone's waitin' for ya."

"I'm sorry," she replied, indicating the basket. "Here's the lunch. I'll go and pay Grace for it. Please excuse me, Hank." Georgia got up and went over to Grace. As she walked away, she could hear Myra's voice.

"What're ya doin', Hank? Dr Mike'll go mad, you tryin' to lead her cousin astray."

"Let her," Hank said. "I ain't hurtin' her. She's doin' what she wants."

"Well, she obviously don't know ya like I do!" Myra exclaimed.

"Maybe she does and she likes what she sees," Hank drawled. "Mind your own business, Myra. You ain't got nothin' to do with me since ya married Horace."

"Thank the Lord," responded Myra.

Georgia forced herself to ignore them as she gave the money to Grace.

"That one's trouble, you wanna watch out for him," Grace said.

"I take it you mean Hank."

"Who else? The man's a pig," she muttered.

Georgia went back to the table where Myra was waiting holding the basket, neither she nor Hank speaking now. Hank stood up at once.

"Thank you for the lunch, Hank. I'm sorry I have to rush off," Georgia said reluctantly.

"That's alright." He offered his hand for her to shake and when she put hers into it, he simply squeezed it as he had before and his thumb stroked over her knuckles. "See you at the weddin'," he added.

She nodded. "Goodbye, Hank."

She turned away and followed Myra away from the café. Before they were even out of ear shot she began to speak.

"Georgia, you've no idea what he's like," she said. "You mustn't encourage him, he'll just take advantage."

"I'm hearing plenty of what he's like from everyone," Georgia told her. "He's been nothing but nice to me."

"Because he's after somethin'," said Myra. "Hank ain't nice to no one unless he can get somethin' out of it and believe me, what he's after from you ain't gonna be somethin' you'll wanna give him."

Georgia felt her face turning red. "I can look after myself," she said. "I'm not going to come to any harm having lunch in front of half the town."

"You'll get a reputation," Myra said.

"Why, because of the saloon?"

"Dr Mike told you about the girls?" she replied.

"Hank told me about the girls."

"Really?" Myra sounded surprised. "First time I've known him be honest about anythin' too. Look, I just don't wanna see ya get hurt. He'll treat ya nice until he gets what he wants and then drop ya like a hot potato. I know him better than ya think. I was one of his girls before I married Horace. I know all too well how selfish and cruel he can be."

"You worked in the saloon?" Georgia asked.

"Yes, for years. I was stupid enough to sign a contract and then I couldn't get out of it. The girls are like slaves. Hank gets away with doin' anythin' he wants because they feel like they're tied to him. I can't tell ya what to do, but you should know what kind of a man he is. Ya don't realise what you're lettin' yourself in for."

"Well, thanks, Myra. I appreciate the warning."

"I won't tell the others," Myra said as they reached the house. "About ya havin' lunch with him, I mean."

"There's no point being secretive about it," said Georgia. "I had too much of that in Boston. Anyway, Grace will probably say something. Or Hank himself."

"Yes, I wouldn't put it past him to rub it in with Dr Mike. He loves to wind her up."

"Where on earth have you been?" Michaela asked as they went in. "We're starving. You've been well over an hour."

"Grace was busy serving, I had to wait for her to pack up food," Georgia told her. "I had some of her pot pie while I waited."

"On your own?" Dorothy looked surprised.

"No, with….uh….Hank," Georgia replied, trying not to blush.

"Georgia!" Mike exclaimed. "What did I tell you about him?"

"You said he's rough, he drinks and fights and keeps prostitutes in the back rooms," she said smartly and then bit her lip and tried not to smile as Myra sniggered and the other three faces looked shocked.

"I'm just worried about you," Michaela said. "Your life in Boston has been so sheltered. You don't know what men can be like out here, least of all Hank. I'd hate for any harm to come to you."

"Well, you shouldn't worry," Georgia told her. "Myra filled me in about him. Besides which, it was nothing. I simply shared a table with him. I likely won't be doing that again."

"Well, good, I hope not." Michaela nodded at Myra and turned her attention away from Georgia.

Dorothy went on to tell Georgia about how Myra and Horace had fallen in love when Myra was still working for Hank and when there was the possibility that Myra had become pregnant, Horace said he was responsible in order to help Myra. Hank had beaten him so badly he had two black eyes for a fortnight.

The others were busy delving into the picnic basket and said nothing, so Dorothy began another story about Hank shooting a young girl, whom Michaela then had to nurse back to health. Georgia frowned at this, until Myra spoke up.

"Oh, come on, Dorothy, that ain't quite what happened," she said. "That girl and her two brothers held up the saloon at gunpoint. They all had scarves around their faces. The two boys held their guns on Hank and Jake while the girl stole all the money she could find. Then they made a run for it. Hank rushed out and shot the slowest one to ride away. How was he supposed to know it was a girl? That ain't fair, Dorothy."

"Why are you takin' up for him all of a sudden?" Dorothy replied.

"I'm just tellin' the truth," Myra said. "He ain't all bad. He was alright to me a lot of the time."

"And a lot of the time he wasn't," Michaela put in.

"Hank don't have a decent bone in his body," said Dorothy. "Or an ounce of feelin' for anyone."

"Dorothy, don't get me started," Myra said. "You know that ain't true. What about Zach?"

"Who's Zach?" asked Georgia.

"Hank's son," said Myra. She paused as Dorothy glared at her and then continued. "He's thirteen years old. He ain't quite normal, I think he couldn't breathe for a long time when he was born. He's real good at drawin'. He goes to an art school in Denver. Hank always protected him from people tauntin' him and tryin' to make out he was stupid. Zach lived with an old lady called Ruby outside town until she died. Then Hank gave him a job in the saloon for a while, but it was no life for him. People were always sayin' mean things to him. So Hank took him to this school. He sees him in the summer and Zach comes here for Christmas. Hank's proud of him, like any father would be."

Georgia smiled at Myra, but said nothing. It seemed as if the others were so determined that she shouldn't know Hank that they wanted her to only hear the bad things about him. Since he'd only been nice to her she had no intention of avoiding him, but she thought it best to let Michaela think she would until she was safely away on her honeymoon.


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The rest of the week flew by with wedding arrangements, Michaela growing increasingly panicked and Georgia finding herself in the middle of an argument between Michaela and her mother on more than one occasion. Aunt Elizabeth had even brought with her a suit for Sully to wear which he was furious about, having planned to wear a Cheyenne wedding shirt given to him by the local chief, Cloud Dancing. Aunt Elizabeth raged that she wouldn't have her daughter marrying someone who was dressed like a savage and Sully had disappeared into the wilds, desperate to get away. He didn't return for two days and Michaela was convinced he wouldn't come back at all. However, eventually he did show up and everyone began to relax as Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. Even Aunt Elizabeth stopped ordering everyone about and simply enjoyed being the mother of the bride.

Michaela's sisters had arrived on the train on Friday afternoon and were staying in the rooms above the clinic for the weekend, planning to return to Boston on Monday with Aunt Elizabeth. Georgia hadn't had chance to see them yet, but there would be plenty of time to chat after the wedding. Michaela's sisters were very like their mother, none of them able to understand Michaela taking on a man's occupation and leaving Boston to live in the middle of nowhere and none of them approved of Sully; and yet they all wanted to attend the wedding in their finest gowns.

Georgia put on her blue silk dress and pinned her hair up in its usual severe knot at the back of her neck, then began to help with last minute arrangements. Aunt Elizabeth and Michaela were to drive to Emily's house in the wagon to dress for the wedding there along with Michaela's eldest sister Rebecca and Dorothy, both of whom were to be maids of honour. Since Emily's house was only tiny, the children and Georgia would finish getting ready at the homestead and Sully would collect them in another wagon borrowed from Robert E to take them to the church.

Georgia helped Colleen dress and do her hair while Matthew and Brian dressed upstairs. Colleen was to be a bridesmaid and as it was the first time she'd done this, she was as excited as a little girl might be. As Georgia pinned flowers into her hair, she thought about her own appearance and considered changing her hair arrangement. She knew it would displease her aunt, but it was a special day and Georgia wanted to look her best.

"I thought I might wear my hair differently," she said to Colleen. "What do you think?"

"You should pin it higher and let some strands fall loose around your face," said Colleen at once. "It looks so uncomfortable like that. Let me do it for ya."

"Alright." Georgia sat down at once and Colleen quickly began to pull her hairpins out, letting her dark hair fall loose to her waist.

"Your hair's so beautiful," Colleen said. "I wish you'd leave it down like Ma does."

"Maybe I will next week, when Aunt Elizabeth has gone home," Georgia said with a smile.

Colleen began pinning her hair back up, coiling it loosely and fastening it higher than before, leaving thick strands loose at each side and coiling them around her fingers to make them hang in waves. When she had finished she fetched a hand mirror for Georgia to admire it.

"That looks wonderful, thank you, Colleen," she said.

"Ya know, you oughta wear green," Colleen said. "Your eyes have green in them."

Georgia thought of the green satin dress lying at the bottom of her case and then dismissed it. Aunt Elizabeth would probably have a heart attack if she wore it.

"I do have a green dress," she said. "I don't think it would be suitable though. I only wore it once for a dinner with my husband and his family. They didn't think it was very fitting."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's low at the front." She touched her finger to her chest to indicate.

"That's all? Ma wears dresses like that all the time," said Colleen. "Well, not all the time, but if we have a dance or somethin'. Why don't ya put it on?"

"Aunt Elizabeth will have a fit."

"But you're a grown up," protested Colleen. "Ya should be able to wear what ya want. Why don't you at least try it on? We still have time."

"Well…." Georgia said doubtfully.

"Please? At least let me see it," Colleen persuaded.

"Alright." Georgia felt a prickle of excitement as she opened the case and wondered whether she really had the courage to put the dress on and go to the wedding in it. She spread it out on Colleen's bed and the young girl immediately cooed over the beautiful fabric and the rich colour.

"Ya gotta wear it, Georgia," she said. "You'll look so pretty. Not that I don't like the blue dress, but this one…..it's just beautiful."

Georgia pictured herself in the green dress and the first thing she thought of was what Hank might think when he looked at her in it. A moment later she had Colleen unbuttoning the back of the blue gown and then she was stepping into the green satin. The skirts were much fuller than that of the blue, the bodice tighter, pushing her breasts upwards so that the top of the cleavage was just visible. The long sleeves fitted tightly and the bodice was decorated with a darker green stitching. Colleen buttoned it up and then made Georgia twirl around while she clapped and admired.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Georgia!" she cried. "Everyone in town will be looking at ya."

"They're supposed to look at Mike," Georgia said, feeling a little doubtful.

"They will, but when it gets to the dancin' later, all the men will wanna dance with ya," Colleen said.

Just then, Matthew and Brian began to clatter down the stairs and stopped short at the bottom, gaping at Georgia.

"Ya changed your frock!" Brian said. Matthew's eyes widened.

"I like this colour better," she said.

"Me too!" Brian agreed. "Ya look real pretty. Are we goin' now?"

"We have to wait for Sully," Colleen said.

"He just arrived," said Matthew, going to open the door. Sully appeared wearing smart dark trousers and the wedding shirt from Cloud Dancing.

"That's a fine dress, Georgia," he said at once.

"Thank you, Sully."

"She changed it," said Brian. "She was wearin' blue before."

"This one's much prettier," put in Colleen.

"Well, we better go." Sully set off outside again and the rest of them followed. Sully had spread a blanket in the back of the wagon so the children could sit there without getting their clothes dusty. He helped Georgia up onto the front seat, climbed up himself and picked up the reins.

Sully was unusually silent as they travelled and Georgia glanced at him a few times. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Nervous?"

"No, of course not." He laughed suddenly. "Yes."

"I think most people get nervous on their wedding day."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but probably not for the same reason as you," Georgia admitted. "It was arranged for me."

"Michaela told me that," said Sully. "Musta been hard."

"A little." She shrugged. "That part of my life is over now."

"I'm sure you'll meet someone else one day," Sully said.

"I won't if I stay in Boston," she told him. "I'm virtually under lock and key."

They chatted on light-heartedly until they reached the church. The ceremony was to take place on the green outside, since the whole town had turned out and wouldn't all be able to squeeze inside. A small altar had been set up and chairs arranged in rows facing it. Colleen and Georgia waited at the back for Michaela and the boys went to take their seats. Sully walked to the front and waited with Cloud Dancing who had arrived to act as his best man.

Most of the other seats were already filled and now Michaela, Aunt Elizabeth and Michaela's sisters all arrived in the wagon which had been decorated with ribbons. They climbed down slowly and Aunt Elizabeth turned to looked at Georgia, her mouth falling open.

"What on _earth_ are you wearing?" she gasped.

"I brought it with me just in case," Georgia said. "I thought it suited me better than the blue."

"It's far too revealing," Aunt Elizabeth said under her breath. "And where are your gloves?"

She had forgotten to put her gloves on, but since virtually none of the ladies in town wore gloves, she didn't worry.

"Mother, calm down, there's nothing we can do about it now," Michaela spoke up. "Anyway, the dress is fine. It's lovely, Georgia," she added, looking at the young woman and actually winking. "Your hair looks very pretty too."

"Thank you," she said.

Aunt Elizabeth huffed, but as Michaela said it was too late for them to do anything about Georgia's appearance, which is exactly what she had hoped. The ceremony was about to start and Aunt Elizabeth had more important things to worry about, since it was she who was to give Michaela away in the absence of a father.

The pair of them set off up the aisle between the two sections of seats, Rebecca and Dorothy just behind them and Georgia and Colleen following. When they reached the altar, Aunt Elizabeth left Michaela beside Sully and stepped to the side. Georgia, Colleen, Dorothy and Rebecca all moved to one side of the aisle too. Michaela passed her bouquet of flowers back to Rebecca and the ceremony began.

Georgia watched Michaela and Sully and the Reverend and listened to the vows, but at the same time she was distracted by the prickling sensation of someone's eyes on her. She clasped her hands together to stop them trembling and tried to breathe slowly, but the feeling of being watched only increased and she found herself glancing to the right to see if any of the guests were looking at her. No one in the seats at that side were looking her way; all were staring towards the front. She switched her gaze to the left and then downwards.

Hank was sitting on the chair right beside her and the full skirts of the green dress were resting against his leg. He was staring up at her and when their eyes met, Georgia averted hers quickly, her heart thumping. Each thud seemed to echo in her head and she was only dimly aware of Sully and Michaela reciting their vows. She couldn't help one more quick glance down and was relieved that Hank was looking forwards now. She noticed he was wearing a smart black suit with a vest under the long coat, a crisp white shirt and a red silk necktie. She looked away quickly and bit her lip hard to stop herself smiling. He looked so handsome and her knees had begun to feel weak. She only hoped they would continue to hold her up, otherwise she may end up sinking into his lap. Her lips twitched at the thought and she felt her face warming up.

Somehow she managed to compose herself for the last few minutes of the ceremony and then Sully and Michaela were walking back up the aisle, arm in arm, laughing, and Rebecca, Colleen, Dorothy and Georgia turned to follow them.


	7. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The wedding breakfast took place on the green a little way from the altar. Long trestle tables and benches had been set up and Georgia took her seat between Colleen and Matthew. Grace, Myra and Emily served up the food and everyone ate and drank and chattered. Georgia found herself too nervous to eat much and nibbled a small portion of Grace's fancy rabbit stew, keeping her eyes on her plate or on Colleen.

When the meal was over, Sully and Michaela cut the cake, Michaela threw the bouquet which her sister Marjorie caught and then a band consisting of a concertina, a couple of fiddles and a harmonica struck up for dancing.

"All the men will ask ya to dance, I know it," Colleen whispered as Georgia stood with her by the side of the dancing area, watching Sully and Michaela perform the first waltz. "Mr Slicker is looking at ya."

"Don't be silly," Georgia said. "There are lots of ladies here to dance with."

"Not as pretty as you," said Colleen.

Georgia turned to look for Aunt Elizabeth, expecting her to walk over and complain about the dress again, but she was engrossed in conversation with Rebecca and much to Georgia's surprise, when Loren Bray approached and asked Aunt Elizabeth to dance, she accepted and began to waltz with him.

"Grandma's dancin'!" Brian exclaimed from the other side of Colleen. She giggled and Georgia smiled at them.

"Are you goin' to dance, Georgia?" asked Brian.

"I might if someone asks me."

She didn't have to wait long. A moment later, both Jake Slicker and Hank began to approach from different directions. Jake arrived first and asked if she would dance with him.

"Go on, Georgia," Colleen whispered.

Georgia agreed although she couldn't help wishing that Hank had reached her first. The waltz was already half over and she had only a couple of minutes to dance with Jake before the tune ended.

"May I have the next one too?" Jake asked.

"No, you may not," Hank said, imitating Jake's tone as he appeared behind him. "Georgia, will ya dance this one with me?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, stepping away from Jake. Jake glowered in Hank's direction and headed off towards Dorothy. Hank offered his hand to Georgia and she slipped hers into it.

"Ya look beautiful," Hank said softly, placing his free hand on her waist and drawing her closer.

"Thank you." She reached up to rest her hand on his shoulder. "You look very handsome," she added boldly as they began to dance to the next tune. It was a lively piece of music and they whirled around, the wide skirts of Georgia's dress floating about her. Hank was a surprisingly good dancer and it wasn't long before Georgia realised several people were watching them and some of the other dancers had moved aside so that the only other couples on the floor were Sully and Michaela and Jake and Dorothy.

When the music changed to a slower tune, Georgia assumed they would part and she would return to Colleen, but Hank kept hold of her and they danced on, even closer than before. Her heart began to pound harder as she felt the heat of his large hand on her back, his breath on her cheek as he bent his head towards her, his long hair brushing over her fingers where they rested on his shoulder. The tune seemed to play on forever although it could only have been a few minutes. Georgia completely lost track of time and any awareness of the other dancers or people watching. When at last it came to an end, Hank drew away from her although he still held her hand.

"Ya wanna get some punch?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He tucked her hand through his arm and led her away from the other dancers to the table where a large bowl of punch sat, Grace holding a ladle and dishing out glassfuls to anyone who wanted it. She passed one to Georgia and she let go of Hank's arm and took the glass, sipping it while she waited for him to be served his drink. The mixture was fruit and wine, diluted with lemonade and sweetened with sugar.

"Let's sit down," Hank said, steering Georgia towards a double wooden seat where they could sit and watch the dancers. He sat half turned towards her, his arm resting along the back of the seat behind her and she gripped the glass tightly, hoping her shaking hands wouldn't make her spill the punch on her dress.

Georgia could see that Sully was now dancing with Aunt Elizabeth, Loren was giving Colleen a turn and Jake was standing alone sipping some punch. Michaela and her sisters were all standing together talking and also staring at Georgia. She ignored them and turned to look at Hank instead. They sat chatting and drinking their punch for perhaps fifteen minutes before Sully walked over and interrupted.

"Will ya dance with me, Georgia?" he asked. "Michaela and I will be leavin' soon."

"Of course. Will you excuse me, Hank?"

"Sure." He stood up, took her arm and helped her to her feet, then let go.

"Thank you." She walked away to dance with Sully, noticing that Hank sat down again and remained alone, watching them.

"Hank's bein' oddly well-mannered today," Sully said. "You oughtn't to spend too much time with him though."

"Did Michaela ask you to say that?" Georgia asked him.

"No, I'm sayin' it myself. He ain't good enough for ya, Georgia. Or for any lady."

"We were only dancing," she protested.

"You were lookin' pretty cosy, chattin' there," Sully said. "You're my cousin too now; I don't wanna see ya get hurt, and you will if ya keep company with him."

"It seems everyone in this town dislikes him."

"Most people have got on the wrong side of him at one time or another."

"Have you?" Georgia asked.

"Not really," Sully admitted.

"So, why don't you like him?"

"I don't dislike him exactly. He can be alright in a crisis, I guess," Sully said awkwardly. "We had each other's backs once or twice. I just don't like the way he treats women. Your family won't like ya bein' around him."

"Sully, isn't it up to me who I want to spend time with?" she said. "I spent the last twenty-three years doing what other people want me to do."

"Well, it ain't up to me to tell ya what to do," said Sully. "I'm just warnin' ya. Hank can behave himself if a situation calls for it, like today, but it won't last long. He'll soon show his true colours."

"Maybe no one ever gives him a chance."

"Like I said, it ain't my business. Just be careful, that's all I'm sayin'."

"Alright, I will," she nodded.

The piece of music ended, Sully backed off, gallantly kissed Georgia's hand and then went to join Michaela. Georgia turned away and immediately found Jake had appeared behind her.

"May I have the next one?" he asked.

She danced once more with Jake and then with Loren. Then Hank cut in again for the next dance. It was another lively tune and they whirled around until they were breathless and the music ended with the Reverend announcing that Sully and Michaela were about to leave for their honeymoon. Georgia stepped away from Hank and he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She felt the hair of his beard brush her fingers and his warm breath on her skin made her shiver.

"Georgia!" Colleen ran towards her and she smiled at Hank and reluctantly drew her hand out of his. "Are ya comin' to see Ma and Sully off? They're goin' to catch the train now."

"Of course I'm coming."

Most of the town flocked to the station to watch Sully and Michaela board the train and set off and afterwards, Georgia found herself ushered into the wagon with Aunt Elizabeth and the children and hurried back to the homestead, leaving her other cousins at the clinic. As soon as they reached the homestead, Aunt Elizabeth spoke to her.

"Georgiana, change out of that awful dress this minute!" she exclaimed. "Then you and I need to have a little talk."

With a sigh Georgia changed into the grey striped dress and then went to help Aunt Elizabeth change her own clothes. While she changed, she talked and Georgia barely got a word in.

"Where on earth did that dress come from?" she demanded. "I've never seen it before."

"I bought it when I was married," Georgia told her. "I once wore it for dinner with Frederick and his parents."

"And I'm sure they said exactly the same as myself; that it's completely unsuitable, especially in public! What are you thinking, wearing such a thing for a wedding? Where's the blue dress?"

"I thought the green would suit me better."

"You thought! You have no idea, Georgiana! No wonder all those men wanted to dance with you! I'm sure they were all of the opinion that you'd be very easy to keep company with!"

"That's not true," Georgia said quietly. "Everyone danced. My dress was hardly revealing, compared to some of the others."

Aunt Elizabeth ignored this comment. "What were you doing with that long-haired man from the saloon? You'll be giving him ideas, letting him have more than one dance and sitting talking. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

She went on and on and Georgia didn't try to argue. When Aunt Elizabeth started telling her off, she would keep going until she ran out of steam. On Monday morning she would be gone and then Georgia would have two weeks of freedom.

"I don't know if I can trust you on your own!" she continued. "It's only that Michaela has no one else to look after the children that you'll be left here at all! I would stay to keep an eye on you myself, only I'm unable to bear living in this terrible place for a day longer than necessary!"

Georgia heaved a sigh of relief, for a moment having thought that her aunt intended to drag her back to Boston and foist the children off on someone else or insist on staying in Colorado Springs with her. She vowed to herself once again that she would make the most of every minute of those two weeks alone.

On Sunday morning, Aunt Elizabeth, Georgia and the children all went to church, meeting Georgia's four cousins in town beforehand. After the service they picnicked on the green and spent a good part of the afternoon there chatting. Most of the town joined in, but Georgia didn't see Hank there. She thought this was probably just as well since she would scarcely be able to speak to him anyway, as she was surrounded by Aunt Elizabeth and her cousins.

The following morning, Matthew drove everyone into town early. The children went off to school and Aunt Elizabeth and Georgia met the other four women at the clinic, following which they all went to Grace's café for breakfast. Then Aunt Elizabeth and her daughters were to catch the train back to Boston.

Georgia was wearing the hated black dress again as instructed by Aunt Elizabeth, her hair dragged back uncomfortably into its tidy knot. When at last it was time for the train to leave, she waited primly on the platform as Loren helped the five ladies up the steps and then waved them off, keeping a serene expression on her face until the train had disappeared from sight in a cloud of steam. Then her lips curved up into a relieved smile.


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Georgia turned towards Loren at once, deciding that she would start immediately with doing exactly what she wanted.

"Mr Bray, may I pick up my new dress now?" she asked him.

"Of course you may. Come with me." Loren led her back to the mercantile store and she handed over the twenty dollars to pay the balance on the dress. Loren pulled the wrapped package from beneath the counter and passed it to her.

"Do you think I might use one of your rooms to change?" she asked as Dorothy appeared down the stairs.

"Yes, dear, just go straight upstairs and use the first room on the left," Dorothy said. "That's my room."

"Thank you!" Georgia hurried up the stairs clutching the package and changed quickly. The deep red dress looked even lovelier on her than it had on the mannequin. She turned from one side to the other in front of Dorothy's mirror, beaming. Then after a moment's hesitation she rolled up the black dress and stuffed it into the waste bin beside the dresser before returning downstairs.

"Oh, Georgia!" Dorothy exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Ya look so lovely! That dress could've been made just for you!"

"Very nice," Loren agreed, nodding.

"Thank you both," Georgia said. She chatted to them for a few minutes and then stepped out into the street. She was free. At least for two weeks. She began to walk down the street, staring up at the blue sky overhead and beaming from ear to ear, wondering what to do with her day.

"You look happy."

She stopped suddenly and turned to her left. Hank was sitting outside the front of the saloon smoking, his feet propped up on the railing.

"Gone back to Boston, have they?" he added.

"Yes. I shouldn't be so smug," she smiled. "But I've never had the opportunity to do exactly as I please."

"What're ya gonna do with your freedom?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Wanna go for that horseback ride?"

"Yes, please," Georgia said at once.

Hank grinned and got to his feet. "Let's go, then. No time like the present." He took a last puff of his cigar and dropped the remains on the ground, then stepped down off the porch and led her around the side of the building and towards the back where there was a barn. He opened the door and led out a large bay horse, tying him to a post while he picked up a saddle.

"This is Hurricane," he said. "Not had him long. We'll go by Robert E's and get a horse for you. Ya know how to handle a lively one?"

"I used to," she told him. "It's been a few years, though."

Hank nodded, cinching up the girth. "There's usually a black mare at the livery; steady, but fast on her feet. She'll do for ya." He closed the barn door, untied Hurricane and began to lead the horse towards the blacksmiths. Robert E was busy shoeing a horse and stopped what he was doing when he saw the two of them approaching.

"I hope you ain't wantin' Hurricane shoein', Hank, I got too much to do today," he said.

"No, I just wanna borrow that black mare if she's free," said Hank.

"How long for?"

Hank shrugged. "Few hours."

"A dollar," Robert E said. Hank handed over the money and Robert E went back to his work. "Help yourself," he said over his shoulder.

Hank tied Hurricane to a hitching post nearby and disappeared around the back of the smithy. He reappeared moments later leading a smart black mare with white socks, a comfortable looking saddle on her back. He halted the horse in front of Georgia.

"Give me your foot."

She reached up to put her hands on the saddle and lifted her left foot, placing it in Hank's cupped hands, then she was hoisted quickly into the air. She swung her right leg over the saddle and she was on board. She arranged her dress around her legs and put her feet into the stirrups, then gathered up the reins while Hank swung himself into Hurricane's saddle. Then they were riding slowly out of the street and towards the edge of town.

"Where are we going?" Georgia asked.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"So let's just ride and see where we end up. Yah!" He dug his heels into Hurricane's flanks and the horse leapt forward. Georgia's mare immediately followed eagerly, keeping pace with the other horse. For a few minutes she gripped the saddle horn tight in one hand, but it seemed like it was only yesterday since she had last been on a horse and she was soon completely relaxed, holding the reins with one hand, the other resting on her own leg as they galloped across the prairie.

"You alright?" Hank shouted.

"Yes!"

After a while they slowed, letting the horses catch their breath as they waded through a creek and into the woods. Georgia gazed about her in delight at the greens of the grass and the bushes and trees, the hints of colour here and there of wild flowers, the sudden movements of birds and wild animals. It was so beautiful and so different from Boston.

Eventually they emerged from the woods and followed the low hills at the foot of the nearby mountain, Pike's Peak. They had been riding for a couple of hours by then and Georgia was loving every minute. She vowed that when she returned to Boston she would ride again regardless of what Aunt Elizabeth said about it.

As they rode they chatted and Georgia was once again surprised at how easily she was able to talk to Hank. She would never have dreamed of saying half the things she was telling him to anyone else, but her inhibitions seemed to have completely deserted her and Hank prompted her with questions every so often so that she chattered on and on.

Georgia suddenly became aware that they were approaching civilisation and thinking that they were heading back into Colorado Springs, she realised she was disappointed.

"Ya hungry?" Hank asked.

"I am getting that way, yes," she said.

"We'll get some lunch. This is Manitou. There's a hotel here that ain't bad."

"That'll be nice," she said at once, relieved that they weren't returning home after all. She was enjoying herself too much and didn't want the adventure to end just yet.

They trotted into the town and halted outside a hotel soon after. Hank jumped to the ground and tied Hurricane to the hitching post at the front. Georgia swung her leg over the mare's back to climb down and Hank immediately caught her by the waist and placed her carefully on her feet. She smoothed her skirts while he secured the horse and then opened the door of the building for her to walk through.

As they sat eating roast beef and potatoes, Georgia sipping a glass of red wine while Hank drank beer, she kept remembering things that Michaela and Sully and Myra had said about him and realised she hadn't yet seen any hint of what they had said. Hank treated her like a lady, opening doors for her, pulling out chairs; he didn't swear - much - and he usually looked smart, his table manners were impeccable and he asked if she minded him smoking before taking out a cigar. But people had repeatedly warned her about him and there had to be some reason for that. It couldn't only be because of the activities in the saloon.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Georgia realised she was staring at her plate, knife and fork in hand, not moving.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She put the knife down and picked up her wineglass instead.

"Come on, Georgia, ya like people who speak their mind, so speak yours."

"Uh…well…." She sipped her wine. "It's just what people have been saying to me."

"About me?"

She nodded.

"All bad?"

"No, not all," she said. "Myra said some nice things."

"Myra did?" Hank laughed. "I must've done somethin' right, then."

"She told me about your son," Georgia said.

Hank's eyes narrowed. "Ain't ya worried I got a kid?"

"Not in the least. Lots of people have children."

"Most of 'em have wives too."

"Have you?" she asked, suddenly anxious.

"No. We weren't married. She died when Zach was five years old."

"I'm sorry," said Georgia.

Hank just shrugged. "It was a long time ago. We didn't get along that well. Look, you ain't got nothin' to worry about. I'm hardly a saint, but ya know that, right? I ain't gonna hurt a hair on your head, or do nothin' ya don't want." As she put her glass down, he lowered his fork and covered her hand with his. "You can trust me," he added.

Georgia turned her hand over and their fingers laced together. "Thank you," she said softly.

Hank smiled and his eyes twinkled. She put her fork down now too, realising she wouldn't be able to swallow the last few bites of food left on her plate. Her stomach had filled with butterflies again and they were rising into her throat and threatening to choke her.

"Can I get you anything else, Sir?" Georgia jumped and looked up at the waiter, pulling her hand free of Hank's and placing it in her lap.

"Coffee?" Hank asked her.

"Yes, please."

The waiter took away the plates and brought coffee. They stayed another fifteen minutes and then Georgia excused herself to freshen up while Hank took care of the bill. The hotel had indoor plumbing and she made use of the facilities, taking the opportunity to wash her hands and face to cool herself down. Her heart was hammering and she realised nothing had excited her so much in her life, as when Hank had held her hand and gazed into her eyes.


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

When they left the hotel they rode slowly for an hour until their lunch had settled, then galloped flat out in the direction of Colorado Springs until they reached the creek. Here they halted to water the horses and Hank unfastened the bedroll from the back of his saddle and spread it out on the grass for Georgia to sit down. She sat while he tethered the horses and then he joined her.

"You're losin' a pin," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Here." Hank reached up and plucked out one of her hair pins, dropping it into her lap. He grinned and then slowly pulled out another. "You oughta let your hair loose sometimes," he said.

"Yes, maybe I will."

"How about now?" Hank pulled out a third pin and carried on until a dozen pins lay in her lap and her hair was tumbling loose down her back. Hank stroked his hand over it and she shivered, goose-bumps popping up all over her skin.

Georgia gathered up the pins and shoved them into the pocket of her dress, her heart skipping nervously. She realised she was still an awful long way from town and they were completely alone. Then she heard Hank's voice in her head saying, 'I ain't gonna do nothin' ya don't want.'

"It's beautiful here," she said.

"You're beautiful," murmured Hank.

She turned slightly to look at him and he leaned forward suddenly. His lips brushed lightly against her cheek and then her ear. She shivered, tilting her head away from him and when he kissed her neck she couldn't help gasping out loud. Hank cupped her face in his hand, turning her head towards him. His mouth touched hers and she closed her eyes. Her heart hammered as his lips continued to caress hers and she wondered that despite being married for five years, she had never been kissed like this. The most Frederick had managed was a peck on the cheek.

Hank slid his arms around Georgia, holding her tight, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and she felt the kiss all over, her whole body becoming weak and hot. She lifted her hand to touch his face and then slid her arms around his neck. When he eventually drew his mouth away from hers he was as breathless as she was. He continued to hold her tight, his arms crushing her and his face pressed into her hair. She didn't want that moment to end and she felt disappointed when Hank let her go, got to his feet and helped her up.

"We oughta be gettin' back to town," he said reluctantly. "The kids'll be outta school soon, they'll be lookin' for ya."

"Oh. Yes, of course," Georgia said breathlessly, having completely forgotten about Colleen and Brian whom she had promised she would meet outside the clinic at four o'clock. "Have you any idea what time it is?" she asked then, used to men in Boston always carrying pocket watches. She hadn't seen Hank wearing one however.

Hank now glanced up at the sky where the sun blazed on a background of bright blue.

"About three, I'd say," he said with a grin, bending to pick up the blanket. "Plenty of time to get back."

Georgia waited as he rolled up the blanket and tied it to the back of Hurricane's saddle, then untied the borrowed horse and drew it forwards towards her. Hank gave her a leg up into the saddle and then paused beside her for a moment, his hand resting lightly on her knee. She automatically reached down to push his hand away, but then simply slid her hand into his and squeezed it for a moment.

"Thank you for today," she said softly. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too," Hank said, kissing her hand before he pulled away and went to mount Hurricane. "You wanna do this again tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Georgia said at once, watching as he swung into the saddle and gathered up his horse's reins.

Hank grinned wider. "I'll watch out for you outside the doc's place in the mornin'."

They turned the horses in the direction of Colorado Springs and urged them into a gallop, Georgia's hair flying loose behind her as they raced across the prairie. It seemed no time at all before they thundered into town and pulled up, laughing, outside the livery.

Robert E put down some tools and came to take the horse's head as Georgia dismounted. He looked surprised as he took in her wild hair and flushed cheeks and more surprised still when she asked if she could reserve the horse for the next day.

"Of course, Miss Georgia," he said, eyeing Hank curiously.

"Thank you, Robert E." Smiling, Georgia stepped away from the horse as Hank jumped to the ground and began leading Hurricane off towards the saloon.

"Hank, I'm going to speak to Grace for a minute before I meet the children," she said. "Thank you again for the ride and lunch."

"My pleasure," Hank said. "See you in the mornin'."

She nodded and watched him saunter off with the horse. Then she turned and walked past the livery to the café. Only two customers sat drinking coffee and Grace was tidying her work area.

"Afternoon, Miss Georgia," she said, wiping her hands clean.

"Hello, Grace. I was wondering if I could arrange a picnic for lunch tomorrow. I could collect it a little before nine if that's convenient."

"A picnic?" Grace's eyes widened. "Sure, I can do that. For how many?"

"Two."

Grace glanced after the disappearing Hank, frowning slightly.

"I'll have it ready for ya first thing," she said. "Tuesday's meatloaf day. I'll do ya cold meatloaf, bread, cheese and some pie. Blueberry pie. And some of my cider."

"That'll be wonderful, Grace, thank you," Georgia said. "May I pay you for it now?"

"Just a dollar," said Grace. "Forgive me for talkin' outta turn, but are ya sure ya know what you're doin'? Havin' lunch with him at my café is all well an' good, but ridin' off into the middle o' nowhere? Alone?"

"I'll be fine," Georgia nodded. "You know, everyone is warning me about how awful Hank is, but he's been nothing but nice to me."

"Better pray it'll last," muttered Grace.

Georgia simply smiled at her and turned to go and meet the children. She wasn't going to let any of them spoil her enjoyment of her time in Colorado Springs.

Grace watched, hands on hips, as the young woman walked jauntily off towards the clinic. She sighed heavily and said a brief silent prayer than no harm would come to her.

"And ya better not hurt her neither, Hank Lawson," she said aloud, glaring in the direction of the saloon before she turned back to her work.


	10. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The following morning Georgia helped Colleen prepare a breakfast of bacon, eggs and biscuits. Matthew and Brian hurried to the table at once, claiming to be starving. Excited about the planned ride with Hank, Georgia found her appetite had deserted her and nibbled half-heartedly at a biscuit.

"Are ya sick, Georgia?" Colleen asked as Georgia gave up on the biscuit and sipped coffee instead.

"No, I'm just not very hungry. I think I must have eaten too much supper last night," Georgia explained.

Matthew and Brian excused themselves from the table after the meal and went to hitch the horse to the wagon while Georgia and Colleen cleared the table.

"What're ya gonna do today?" Colleen asked.

"I'm going riding."

"Again?"

"I love riding. I never got the chance to ride horses in Boston," said Georgia. "I had to travel in a carriage."

"You're just gonna go on your own?"

"No, with a…a friend." Georgia wasn't sure she should mention with whom, but was saved from explaining further by Brian throwing the door open and charging in to collect his knapsack for school. Moments later the four of them were heading for town in the wagon. Georgia rode up front with Matthew, her stomach now twisting itself into knots of excitement and nervousness as she thought about spending another day with Hank.

Matthew let Georgia and the children out of the wagon by the schoolhouse and then drove off to the ranch. Georgia left Colleen and Brian there and walked over to Grace's to collect the picnic and to get the horse from Robert E. Grace had packed the food and cider into a basket and when Georgia arrived at the livery, Robert E tied it securely to the back of the horse's saddle for her.

"What's her name?" Georgia asked, having omitted to find out the day before.

"Cherry," said Robert E. "Need a leg up?"

"Yes, please."

A moment later she was in the saddle, smoothing down the skirts of the royal blue dress she had borrowed from Michaela's closet. Today she wore her hair in a long fat braid fastened at the end with a scrap of narrow blue ribbon and her excitement mounted as she rode Cherry slowly towards the clinic.

As she passed the barber's shop, Jake appeared on the porch to change his shop sign to 'open' and he paused to greet her.

"Mornin', Georgia."

"Good morning, Jake." She smiled down at him and halted Cherry briefly.

"Where you off to?" Jake asked then. "Fancy some company?"

"I'm sorry, I have plans. Besides, don't you have to work?"

"It's my own business, I can close up for a couple hours," Jake said hopefully.

"Sorry," Georgia repeated. "Like I said, I…" She broke off as Hank and Hurricane suddenly appeared from behind the saloon, trotting briskly towards them. Hank was wearing black pants and a red shirt and vest, a black wide-brimmed hat on his head. Aware that she was staring and smiling rather too eagerly, Georgia straightened her face and lowered her eyes.

"Good morning, Hank," she said primly.

"Mornin'." He grinned broadly and nodded briefly at Jake before turning his gaze back to Georgia. "Ya look real pretty," he added.

"Thank you."

"Huh," muttered Jake.

Hank glanced at him and winked, then wheeled Hurricane around and urged him forwards. Georgia pushed Cherry into a trot and followed, calling goodbye to Jake over her shoulder. Shrugging, Jake stepped back into the barber's shop.

Georgia and Hank passed Loren's store on the way out of town and earned curious glances from both Loren and Dorothy who were standing on the porch. The two horses trotted slowly away from the buildings, their riders enjoying a companionable silence until they had left Colorado Springs behind.

"What's in the basket?" Hank asked then, glancing at the back of Cherry's saddle.

"I asked Grace to make us a picnic," Georgia said, blushing slightly and hoping he hadn't made plans for them to do anything particular.

Hank grinned. "Is there meatloaf in there? Tuesday's meatloaf day."

"Yes, there is. And blueberry pie and cider," Georgia told him.

"Suddenly I'm awful hungry!" Hank exclaimed.

"It's barely past nine; didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Nah. Weren't hungry then," said Hank sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't eat breakfast either," Georgia confessed, pulling Cherry to a halt suddenly. She tucked the reins under her knee and twisted around in the saddle, carefully opening one end of the basket without untying it. She pulled out a hunk of bread and some cheese, broke the items in half and reached out to pass a share to Hank.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the meatloaf," she said. "It needs slicing."

"Thanks." Hank crammed a large piece of bread and cheese into his mouth and urged Hurricane onwards.

After the snack the two of them continued to ride slowly in the direction of the creek where they had stopped the previous day. For the last half mile they pushed the horses into a gallop and raced towards the trees, Georgia's hair working its way free from the loose braid and flying out behind her.

Halting in the shade of a large oak tree, Hank jumped to the ground and tethered Hurricane, then walked towards Cherry. Before Georgia had even swung her leg over the saddle to dismount, Hank grasped her by the waist and lifted her down. When her feet touched the ground his arms remained around her, holding her close against him.

Georgia's pulse quickened and she rested her hands on Hank's chest, feeling the rapid thudding of his heart as he quickly removed his hat, hung it over Cherry's saddle horn and lowered his head to kiss her. His lips caressed hers gently and she closed her eyes, sliding her arms up around his neck beneath his hair. Her knees began to feel weak as he deepened the kiss, his lips now crushing hers and his tongue plunging into her mouth. She held onto him tighter, her body trembling and a sudden rush of desire filling her. For a fleeting moment it occurred to her that letting herself be kissed like this by a man she barely knew, miles from civilisation, was asking for trouble, but as starved as she was for affection she found herself unable to stop. However, it was Hank who put a stop to things after another moment, breathing hard as he gently pushed her from him and turned away.

"I'm sorry," he grunted, grabbing Cherry's reins and leading her to the tree where Hurricane was tethered. He tied her up and then removed the picnic basket from the back of the saddle and the blanket from Hurricane. He spread the blanket out on the grass on the bank of the creek and Georgia walked across slowly to sit down.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." Hank sprawled out beside her and pulled out a cigar. "Mind if I smoke?"

Georgia shook her head and watched as he lit it and lay on his back blowing smoke rings up towards the sky.

"Ya said your husband saw bein' married as a duty," he commented suddenly.

"Yes." She looked away from him.

"He never kiss ya like that?"

"No." She felt her cheeks growing warm.

"Hell, musta been somethin' wrong with him," said Hank. "You're beautiful and desirable and lovin'. How could he not see that? I can barely keep control of myself and I hardly know ya yet."

Georgia blushed more deeply. "Well, perhaps it was as you said the other day; that he wasn't much of a man," she said, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"Ya got that right." Hank took another deep pull on his cigar and closed his eyes.

Georgia took the opportunity to open the picnic basket, remove the bottle of cider Grace had packed and pour some out into the two tin cups provided. When Hank opened his eyes and then sat up, she passed one to him.

They spent several hours by the creek, talking and later eating the picnic. Hank kept his distance until after the meal when Georgia kneeled by the edge of the water and dipped her hands in to rinse them. Then he sat down close beside her and slid his arm around her shoulders. She straightened up, smiling at him.

"The water's so lovely and cool."

"I used to swim in it when I was younger," said Hank. "Over there where it's deeper."

"I'd love to dip my feet in," Georgia sighed, imagining what Aunt Elizabeth would say about her thinking of paddling in the creek. She giggled suddenly.

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly."

"Why not? Who's to see ya, other than me?" grinned Hank.

"Well…" she hesitated. "These boots are awfully hot."

"Ya said ya wanted to have fun while you're here," Hank reminded her.

"Mm. Alright." Unable to resist the cool water, Georgia began to unfasten her boots, then realised she would also have to remove the thick black stockings she wore, held up by garters a few inches above her knees. She glanced uncomfortably at Hank for a moment, wondering if she dared ask him to look the other way. He smiled at her and then turned his head away as if he could read her mind.

Georgia hastily pulled her skirts up over her knees and rolled the garters and stockings down her legs, noticing that Hank took one surreptitious peek before she had pulled her skirt down again. Reasoning that he was going to see the bottom half of her legs anyway when she stepped into the water, she got to her feet and gathered up her skirts at both sides, cautiously dipping a toe into the edge of the creek. Hank stood up.

"Give me your hand, ya don't wanna go slippin' in there," he said, reaching out to her.

Georgia gripped her skirts in one hand and slid her free one into Hank's, holding on tight as she stepped off the bank into the water. It was deeper than she expected and reached her knees immediately. She walked carefully along the edge for a few yards, then turned to go back, swapping hands with her skirt and grasping Hank's hand again quickly, almost losing her balance for a second and squealing loudly. Hank laughed at her.

"You know, I could pull you in here," she threatened.

"Wanna try it?" Hank raised one eyebrow and when she hesitated he bent down suddenly and scooped her up into his arms, holding her over the water. "What ya gonna do now?" he grinned as she cried out again and fastened both arms tightly around his neck.

"Beg for mercy?" she suggested.

Hank's eyes twinkled. "A kiss might work better."

Georgia dropped her eyes away from his, hoping she wasn't blushing again. She was so unused to such closeness that she just wasn't confident with it. However, she made herself swallow her nerves and brought her lips down on his for a brief moment before drawing back again.

"That the best ya can do?" teased Hank, stepping onto the blanket and sitting down carefully, lowering Georgia onto his lap.

Her heart thumping, she leaned closer again, her eyes half-closed as she brushed her lips against his for a second time. This time she didn't pull back, but lengthened the kiss, the tip of her tongue sliding along the underside of his upper lip, her mouth clinging to his, causing him to groan suddenly and tighten his arms around her. He stroked one hand through her hair, then gripped the back of her neck, holding her more firmly as his mouth devoured hers. Georgia heard a whimper of desire rise from her throat and tried to tell herself to pull away, to stop things progressing any further. She removed one hand from Hank's neck and rested it on his chest, intending to push herself away from him, but she felt the rapid beat of his heart under her fingers, its pace matching her own and she relaxed again, leaning closer to him, her breasts pressing against him.

Hank removed his hand from the back of her legs where it had remained after he carried her from the creek and rested his palm on her knee, his fingers warm on her skin which had been made cold by the water. After a moment his hand slid upwards a few inches beneath the hem of her skirt and the lace cuff of her pantaloons, and once again she told herself she must stop before it was too late. Before she even reached down to push his hand off her leg, he withdrew it himself and broke the kiss, opening his eyes slowly. The blue of his irises was largely obscured by the dilated pupils and he breathed hard for a moment before speaking.

"We better get back to town before this gets outta hand," he said softly. Giving Georgia one last kiss on the cheek, he slid her off his lap onto the blanket and got to his feet with a groan, his back turned to her as he grabbed the picnic basket and went to fasten it to Cherry's saddle.

Georgia pulled her stockings and boots back on quickly and stood up to fold the blanket, her heart still thumping wildly and her cheeks pink. This was only the second outing she had had with Hank and she couldn't help thinking about what might happen by the end of the week, or the next, if she continued to spend time with him. She did her best to put it out of her mind as they rode back to Colorado Springs, but she couldn't forget the heat of Hank's kisses, the feel of his hand on her bare leg, his arms tight around her and she longed for more.


	11. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The rest of the week continued in much the same way. Georgia rode out with Hank each day, taking picnics again on Wednesday and Thursday and eating at the hotel in Manitou on Friday. By this time a number of the townsfolk were gossiping about Dr Mike's 'saucy young cousin' riding off alone with Hank of all people, and speculating on what they might be getting up to wherever they went.

After returning to town on Friday, Georgia was half an hour early to meet Colleen and Brian and wandered into Loren's store to buy some supplies to take back to the homestead while she waited. She had left Hank outside the saloon, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away, unable to keep the smile off her face as she thought about their day together. She was only disappointed that she hadn't been able to make any plans with him for the weekend, given that the children would be out of school. They had left it that Hank would take her out in his wagon on Monday to make a change from riding. It was going to be a long weekend.

Georgia was aware of Jake watching her now from the porch in front of the barber's shop, a grin on his face. She walked into the mercantile and began picking up items she needed.

"Afternoon, Georgia," Loren said, smiling at her from behind the counter.

"Hello, Loren."

"Hank still behavin' himself, then," the older man grinned.

"Yes, he is." Georgia felt her cheeks warming up as she was immediately reminded of the break they had taken by the creek on the return from Manitou. Hank had kissed her until they were both breathless, stroking his hands through her hair and up and down her back, making her shiver and gasp. It had been a hot day and Hank's kissing and touching had made Georgia even hotter, especially when he had unfastened a few of the buttons at the top of her dress, kissing her throat and the valley between the tops of her breasts. She had been too excited to stop him and somehow her hand had slid inside the open front of his shirt, feeling the heat of his skin, his bulging pectoral muscles and the thump of his heart beneath.

She shook herself, swallowing hard as she heard Loren chuckling, mortified that she had allowed herself to daydream so vividly in the middle of the store. She opened her purse and drew out the money to pay for the items she had chosen and went towards the door. She paused briefly to look at some new books which had arrived and been placed on a shelf there, spotting a Jane Austen novel which she was tempted to treat herself to. She picked it up and read the first paragraph, then raised her head as she heard voices right outside the door.

"What's wrong with ya? It's been every day this week now. Never known it take ya this long. Or maybe you've been there already. She must be pretty eager, widowed so young an' all," Jake's voice said.

Georgia gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Was that what Jake thought of her? And from what he was saying, he must be speaking to Hank.

"Shut your mouth!" Hank growled in response. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"You're goin' soft!" taunted Jake. "Come on, ya must've been gettin' upto somethin' out there, wherever it is ya ride off to."

"Mind your own business," snapped Hank. "Georgia's a lady. I ain't tellin' ya nothin', even if there was somethin' to tell."

Georgia smiled to herself, her heart skipping. Hank really did care for her. Despite what everyone had said about him, he was a gentleman underneath; at least with her.

"You're outta your mind," Jake snorted at this point. "Did ya fall off Hurricane and land on your head some time this week?"

Hank laughed now. "Tease me all ya want," he said. "I reckon you're just jealous."

"Women are more trouble than they're worth," grunted Jake. "You're welcome to her."

Georgia went to pay for the book and then slowly left the store. Jake had now returned to the barber's shop, but Hank was still standing on the porch munching one of Loren's apples.

"I hope you're going to pay for that," she said with a smile.

Hank grinned. "Loren owes me. He put the price of his whiskey up last week."

"I heard what you said to Jake," Georgia blurted out.

Hank shrugged a touch self-consciously. "He's got no business talkin' about ya like that."

"Well, thank you," she said.

"The kids are waitin' for ya," Hank said suddenly, pointing the knife he was cutting slices off the apple with in the direction of the clinic.

"Oh! Well, I'd better say goodbye. Again." Giggling a little under the curious gaze of Colleen and Brian from across the street, she stepped away from him. Hank just smiled and cut off another piece of apple as she began to cross to the clinic, glancing back twice before she got there.

"Hey, Georgia!" Brian cried and promptly ran off towards the wagon as Matthew appeared at the end of the street.

"Georgia!" Colleen gasped. "Is that who you've been goin' ridin' with? _Him_?"

"Yes."

"But he's…ugh…_horrible_!" shuddered the younger girl.

"I like him. He's very nice to me."

"People are talkin' about ya," said Colleen. "I heard Miss Dorothy and Miss Emily. I thought they must've been mistaken when they said they saw ya ridin' out with him."

"They weren't mistaken," Georgia said. "There's nothing to worry about. He's been a real gentleman."

"_Really_?" Colleen wrinkled her nose. "I've _heard_ things. Ma says he's not very… proper."

Georgia smiled now. "Maybe he hasn't had much opportunity. Anyway, he's making me enjoy my visit here."

"So you're courtin' then?"

"I suppose we are."

"What about whan ya go back to Boston? If you're gettin' to be his friend now, won't ya miss him?" asked Colleen.

"Yes, I will." Georgia sighed regretfully, having been trying to put out of her mind the fact that she would have to leave Colorado Springs in ten more days. "But at least I'll have some nice memories of being here," she added.

Saturday was a very long day for Georgia. She and Colleen made some lunch and then Matthew drove them all out to the creek to go swimming. He and Brian left the two girls close to where Georgia and Hank had picnicked and went downstream to a deeper area where they could swim properly. Checking a number of times to make sure no one else was in the area, Georgia and Colleen carefully slid out of their clothes behind a clump of bushes and then slipped quickly into the water, sitting down on the smooth stones, the water reaching to their necks.

"Oh, this is wonderful," sighed Georgia, splashing cool droplets onto her face. "Do you bathe here very often?"

"Most weekends," said Colleen. "I sometimes come here with my friend Becky too."

They stayed in the water for almost an hour until their fingers and toes had gone wrinkly and their skin began to feel cold, then quickly dried off on some blankets they had brought in the wagon and wriggled back into their clothes.

"Are ya covered up?" Brian yelled from behind the trees a few minutes later.

"Yes!" Colleen shouted back.

Matthew and Brian appeared then, clothes damp from dressing without drying first and hair dripping onto their shoulders.

"Can we have the picnic now? I'm starvin'!" exclaimed Brian.

Colleen opened up the basket and the four tucked into lunch, Georgia's mind wandering off into another daydream of her time by the creek with Hank. She wished she could have seen him that day, but it just wasn't possible and there was still Sunday to get through. She let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he was missing her too.

On Sunday morning, Georgia and the children went to church in the wagon. Georgia put on the blue silk dress which had originally been intended for the wedding and Colleen braided her hair for her and tied a bow on the end. After the service they spread a quilt out on the green and sat down to join in the picnic with most of the town.

After eating, Matthew and Brian went off to play ball and Georgia and Colleen cleared away the remains of the food. Myra came over then with Samantha to chat to Georgia and Colleen excused herself to join Becky.

"I ain't seen much of ya this week," Myra commented.

"I've been busy," Georgia said.

"With Hank?"

"I expect people are gossiping about me," said Georgia.

"I did warn ya."

"I know you did, but I'm enjoying myself. Hank's been wonderful to me. I'm going to be going back to Boston all too soon; I just want to make the most of being here while I can."

"Just be careful," Myra said. "I'd hate for ya to get hurt."

"The only think that will hurt me is leaving," said Georgia wistfully. "I wish I never had to go back."

"Really? I'd love to live in a city like Boston," said Myra. "All those fancy restaurants and theatres and people all dressed up fine."

"You mightn't like it so much if you really did live there."

"Afternoon, ladies."

Both looked up at Hank's voice and Georgia immediately smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Since when've ya called me a lady?" Myra muttered.

Hank just gave her a slight sneer and dropped down to his haunches. "Mind if I join ya?" he directed at Georgia.

"Please, sit down," she said.

"I'll leave ya to it." Myra hoisted Samantha up against her shoulder and got to her feet. "See ya soon, Georgia. Goodbye, Hank."

"I didn't expect to see you today," Georgia said when she had walked away.

He grinned and sat down properly, stretching his legs out in front of him. "I was missin' ya."

"I missed you too," Georgia said softly.

"What did ya do yesterday?"

"I went to the creek with the children for a picnic."

"Dip your toes in any more?"

"We bathed in it." The words popped out of Georgia's mouth before she could stop them and she immediately blushed furiously.

Hank grinned wider. "Shame I couldn't join ya," he whispered.

Georgia looked down at her hands where they lay in her lap, convinced every one of the townsfolk picnicking around them were staring at her and guessing what they were talking about. She knew she would have felt far less uncomfortable if she and Hank had been alone.

Hank reached out and took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. She was tempted to pull away and looked anxiously about her, immediately spotting Jake and Loren staring at them and grinning.

"Don't worry about them," Hank said. "If they're gonna talk, let 'em. They ain't got nothin' better to do. Nothin' much ever happens around here to occupy them."

Georgia smiled and began to relax. She was worrying too much. She had been riding out with him every day that week. What did it matter if they sat on the green together and held hands?

It was over an hour before they parted. Georgia had noticed Colleen glancing over at her and Hank a few times, but no one bothered them. They held hands and talked until the gathering broke up and most people began to make their way back to town. Then Hank reluctantly got up and helped Georgia to her feet.

"I better get back," he said. "They're all gonna be headin' right over to the saloon."

"Of course."

"Will I still see ya tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Since we're goin' in the wagon, why don't I just pick you up from the homestead?" he suggested.

"Well….yes, I suppose that would be alright," Georgia agreed. She was sure she could come up with an excuse for the children as to why she didn't want to go into town.

"Good, I'll be there by nine." He squeezed her hand harder for a moment and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Ya look beautiful. Wish I could kiss ya."

"Me too," Georgia replied softly.

Hank let go of her hand then and walked off. She watched as he met up with Jake and Loren and headed towards the saloon, then gathered up the quilt and joined the children to return home.


	12. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Georgia slept fitfully that night, unable to get Hank out of her mind and while she was thinking about him there was no chance of relaxing. When at last daylight came she rose quietly and went to make breakfast and a picnic for herself and Hank, not disturbing the children. Since Michaela and Sully had gone on their honeymoon she slept in Michaela's bed, allowing Colleen to have her own space again.

Now she made biscuits and while they cooked, went outside to collect eggs from the chickens. By the time the children were up and ready to eat, bacon, scrambled eggs, beans and biscuits were waiting.

"This is great, Georgia!" exclaimed Brian. "Your eggs ain't as chewy as Ma's."

"Brian!" Colleen scolded.

Georgia put her hand over her mouth, almost choking on her food as she giggled helplessly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. "You all know I couldn't cook before I came here; Colleen's been teaching me."

"Don't ladies cook in Boston?" Brian asked.

"Not in our family," Georgia admitted. "Your Grandma and my mother always had a cook so your Ma and her sisters and me never needed to learn. I always wanted to be able to cook."

After breakfast, Matthew went to hitch up the wagon and Georgia told Colleen she wouldn't be going into town with them that day, but would help Colleen cook supper when they returned from school.

"What're ya doin' today?" the younger girl asked. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Goin' ridin' with Hank again?"

"He's collecting me in his wagon," Georgia said with a smile.

"Come on, Colleen!" shouted Brian from the door at that moment. "We're gonna be late!"

"See ya later, Georgia," said Colleen, grabbing her things for school and heading for the door. Moments later, they were gone.

Georgia quickly began clearing the table and tidying the cooking area. The clock told her it was eight-thirty and as soon as she had finished the few chores she turned her attention to herself. She had already put on the lovely red dress she had bought from Loren's store and now she brushed her hair until it shone, deciding to leave it loose. She peered at herself in Colleen's mirror, her heart pounding in excitement as she waited for Hank to arrive. Somehow she knew that day was going to be different, although she couldn't put her finger on the reason.

Hank's wagon pulled up in front of the homestead at five minutes to nine and Georgia quickly gathered up the picnic basket she had packed and a blanket to sit on. She pulled open the door a second before Hank knocked on it.

"Mornin', beautiful," he said with a grin.

"Good morning, Hank." Her cheeks warmed as he bent to give her a light kiss, then took the basket from her and went to put it in the wagon. He lifted her up onto the seat before he went around the other side and climbed up, grabbing the reins and urging the horse forwards.

"I thought we'd go back to the creek," Hank said. "Ain't too far to drive and we got some shade there. It's gonna be a hot day."

Early as it was, the sun was blazing down and Georgia already felt warm. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist putting her feet in the water again when they reached the creek.

With the horse plodding along slowly, it took perhaps an hour and a half to reach the wooded area which surrounded the part of the creek they had picnicked at before and where Georgia had bathed with the children. Hank helped her down from the wagon and then unhitched the horse, tethering it within reach of the water before he spread out the blanket on the bank.

They sat down together and passed a couple of hours, talking and cuddling beneath the trees, then dug into the picnic lunch. The day grew hotter and Georgia began to feel uncomfortable in her layers of clothes, deciding that it wouldn't be very much longer before she took her boots and stockings off again and cooled her feet in the water. She thought she could sit on the bank and just dangle them in. However, Hank beat her to it.

"Heck, it's hot," he said, wiping his brow with his shirt sleeve.

"I know, I was just thinking about going for another paddle," said Georgia.

"Not tempted to bathe, then?" Hank grinned.

"No." Georgia stared longingly at the cool water, remembering how wonderful it had felt on her skin when she and Colleen had bathed.

"Well, I'm gonna."

Hank turned away and began to pull off his boots. He had his back turned to her and she glanced up once or twice as he took his shirt off, watching the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing. He unbuckled the belt with its gun holster attached and dropped them on the ground, then Georgia squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until she heard a huge splash as Hank threw himself into the water.

She had never seen a man naked before and was mortified at the idea of seeing Hank this way. Frederick had never undressed in front of her and had always slept in a long nightshirt. On the rare occasions they made love he had blown out the lamps first and fumbled in the darkness, the nightshirt and Georgia's gown merely shifting upwards sufficiently until it was over.

Now Georgia felt her face reddening, the thought of making love and the idea that Hank was naked only feet away from her becoming too closely connected for comfort. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw him sitting in the water, only his head and the tops of his shoulders visible, his hair floating around him.

"Ya don't know what you're missin'," he said now.

"Yes, I do," Georgia said wistfully and began to unlace her boots. She would sit on the bank and dip her feet in; at least that would cool her down marginally. Hank obligingly looked the other way while she removed her stockings and a moment later she let out a sigh of pleasure as the cool water ran over her toes. She remained that way for perhaps ten minutes, enviously watching Hank wallowing in the creek, even ducking his head under the water a few times.

Really, what was the worst that could happen if she were to get in the water, she thought. She could keep her underwear on and retain her modesty as much as possible. She was stifling in the long sleeved dress and the urge to feel the cool water on her body was becoming impossible to resist.

"Ya look awful hot," Hank commented, scooping up some water and throwing it towards her. The droplets landed on her face and bodice and she squealed and backed away.

"Hey, stop that!" she cried, making her mind up. "Turn the other way."

Grinning, Hank turned his back again and Georgia got to her feet quickly and began to unbutton the dress. Her heart thumped and her mouth went dry as she let the dress fall to the ground, leaving her clad in only her pantaloons and sleeveless chemise and she wondered if she was making a huge mistake.

'Well, it's too late now,' she told herself. 'Besides, you're cooking in this sun.' Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the bank again and carefully edged herself into the water, crouching low until she found a comfortable stone to sit on and then plopping down quickly. The water almost reached her chin and her hair floated on the surface.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she sighed.

Hank turned around again and stretched his hand out towards her. After a moment she slid hers into it and smiled back at him.

"If my aunt could see me now," she giggled suddenly, then took a deep breath and tipped her head back, ducking it completely under the water for a few seconds.

When she surfaced again, dripping and blinking, Hank had moved and was sitting close beside her. He let go her hand and slid his arm around her instead, cupping her face with his free hand and brushing his lips against hers. She shivered, telling herself she ought to avoid too much close contact with him while they were both unclothed, but his lips quickly teased a response from her and she slid her arms around his neck as he plundered her mouth. Excitement filled her and her body burned hot despite the cool water washing over it. Hank drew his mouth away from hers and kissed her neck and she heard herself groan as his teeth nipped gently at her flesh.

The hand which still held her chin now lowered to her shoulder, pulling the narrow lace strap of her chemise a little way down her arm. His mouth returned to hers and after a moment she felt his hand move to the front of the flimsy garment and begin to undo the buttons until only a few at the bottom remained fastened and part of her breasts were exposed. She pulled one hand away from Hank's neck, knowing things had gone way too far and that she should stop him, but he had already slipped his hand into the chemise and was cupping one of her breasts, squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing the nipple which stood up eagerly, engorged from both the feel of the cool water and Hank's kisses. Rather than push him away as she had intended, she rested her hand on his chest, tracing the shape of the muscles with her finger tips, gasping his name as he touched her.

Now he removed his arm from her shoulders, quickly unbuttoning the last couple of inches of the chemise before he drew it off her altogether and tossed it onto the bank. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she automatically clasped her hands across her breasts to cover them. Hank leaned closer again, brushing his lips against hers, his eyes warm as they met hers.

"Shall I stop?" he whispered.

She dropped her eyes away from his and shyly shook her head, her body tingling and wanting to feel his hands on it again. His mouth covered hers and he gently took hold of her hands, drawing them away from her breasts and placing both on his chest. His hands cradled both of her breasts now, kneading the soft flesh, pinching the nipples between fingers and thumbs.

Georgia had never felt this way in her life. She had never gained any pleasure from her time with Frederick; he hadn't aimed to give her enjoyment, but had seen making love as a duty intended only to procure a child rather than something to be indulged in and now the way her body ached and tingled was exciting in its unfamiliarity. She knew what she was doing was wrong - she had only known Hank just over a week and here she was virtually naked with him, letting him do things only a husband and wife should share - but she felt that if he stopped touching her she would explode from the tension inside her.

Just as she was thinking this he did stop, but only in order to slide one hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head as his tongue thrust urgently into her mouth, the other hand coming to rest on her thigh. She slipped her hands around his sides, holding onto him tighter until suddenly his fingers moved between her legs, stroking against the most private part of her through the thin wet material of her pantaloons; then she drew back quickly, uttering a small cry of both shock and pleasure. Hank's hand shifted back to her thigh in a second.

"Sorry," he muttered.

A moan escaped her lips before she could bite her tongue and she leaned her head forward against his shoulder, her hands slipping away from him for a moment and returning to his chest. As she moved, her arm bumped against something which caused his breath to hiss in suddenly and his hand tightened on the back of her neck. It was his penis she realised, rearing up stiffly in the water in front of his stomach. She lifted her head again and looked into his face, noticing his eyes squeezed shut, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. She stroked her fingertips over his chest and his eyes opened again and met hers. He took hold of her hand slowly, pushing it lower, his eyes holding hers as if he waited for a sign she wasn't happy about what he intended to do. When there was none, he lifted her hand off his stomach and placed it instead on his erection, curling her fingers around it, covering her hand with his own and guiding it to touch him.

Her heart hammering, Georgia closed her eyes again, fascinated by the feel of him as she slowly traced the shape of him up and down, making him groan and shiver. Her lips curved into a smile as she discovered that if she tightened her hand just at the right point, he shuddered all over and the part of him beneath her fingers pulsed and twitched.

Now when his hand returned to her thighs she was just as eager to be touched as he was and made no protest when his fingers slid between her legs, exploring gently from outside her underwear and stroking more vigorously as her body responded, squirming against him and trembling all over. She had never experienced anything so extraordinary and her head rolled back as the hot tingling sensation inside her increased, making her breathless and unable to fight the urge to rub herself harder against his hand. The feeling intensified and culminated in a shuddering end, leaving her weak and helpless and barely aware of the fact that Hank was trembling just as hard, the organ in her hand jerking and throbbing. She didn't let go of it, but continued to hold it loosely, stroking her thumb up and down it until Hank pulled her hand away suddenly.

"Woah, that's enough," he panted, half laughing and then folded both arms around her, crushing her against him as he pressed his face into her wet hair.

They remained there holding each other for several minutes until Georgia suddenly began to notice the coolness of the water and shivered. Then Hank scooped her up quickly in his arms and carefully got his feet, almost slipping on the stones at the bottom of the creek as he moved towards the bank and lowered Georgia onto the blanket. He climbed out then, grabbed his pants and turned away from her to pull them on. He remained facing away from her while she quickly used the blanket to dry herself, wriggling out of the wet pantaloons and pulling her dress over her still damp body. Then she gathered up the two undergarments, wrapped them in the blanket and placed the bundle in the back of the wagon with the picnic basket. As she did this, Hank walked up behind her, now properly dressed, and slid his arms around her again, brushing his lips softly against her cheek. It was several minutes before they drew away from each other and reluctantly prepared to return to town.


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

When Hank had dropped Georgia off at the homestead and set off towards town, she immediately began to feel guilty about what had happened. Things had gone much too far and she knew she should have stayed out of the water, however hot the sun made her feel.

Her face burned as she went over and over in her mind what she had done. She felt as if she were a terrible person for behaving in such a fashion and imagined Hank must think her fit to work in his saloon.

She continued to think about it all night and barely slept, her mind alternating between embarrassment and worry about seeing Hank again and excitement at the idea of being in his arms once more. She told herself over and over not to be silly and worry about nothing; he had kissed and held her gently when he left her and promised to collect her again on Tuesday morning so she had no reason to think he would change his mind. However, that morning when the children had finally left for town, she fretted and paced about, watching the hands on the clock pass nine and approach the half hour without Hank appearing.

"What have I done?" she muttered to herself, feeling a little sick. "Perhaps he doesn't want to see me again. I'm no different from the saloon girls."

Hours passed and still he didn't come. By three o'clock Georgia was sure he wasn't going to. He had had enough of her. Myra had been right. He had got what he wanted and then dropped her like a hot potato. She sat down heavily at the table, biting her lip hard and trying not to cry. How would she ever be able to face him and the other townsfolk now?

Her head jerked up as she heard a horse's hooves thundering up the track outside and she went to the door, pulling it open to look out. Hurricane hurtled towards the homestead and then skidded to a halt, Hank almost falling from the saddle in his haste to dismount. He left the horse, reins trailing, and bounded up the steps onto the porch.

"Georgia, I'm so sorry," he panted.

She took in his dishevelled appearance; his clothes covered in dust, hair tangled, hands dirty and one sleeve torn to reveal a bloody bandage beneath.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened?" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I could do with a drink, please."

"We have some cider. Not as good as Grace's, I'm afraid."

"Thanks. I'll wash up." Hank left her for a moment and went over to the well where a full bucket had already been drawn. He washed his dusty face and hands and when he returned to the cabin, Georgia passed him a towel. He dried off and sat down at the table, taking the glass of cider she had poured and gulping some.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "The saloon was robbed last night. Jake and Loren and me got a posse together and went after the thieves. Only got back a couple hours ago."

"Did you catch them?" asked Georgia, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, we got the money back."

"You're hurt," she said then, touching his hand and looking anxiously at the stained bandage.

"One of 'em cut me when we caught up to 'em," he said. "Jake had to stitch me up when we got back, otherwise I'd've been here sooner."

"I thought Jake was a barber," Georgia said in surprise.

"He used to fill in as a doc before Michaela got here," Hank grinned. "Ain't much good at it, but better than bleedin' to death." He turned his hand over and squeezed hers. "Did ya miss me?"

"Yes," Georgia said at once. "I thought…." She blushed and bit her lip.

"That I'd got what I wanted?" Hank finished softly. "Don't matter to me what we do, so long as I'm with ya."

Her worries vanished completely and she smiled at him. "Would you like to stay for supper?" she asked.

"Are ya sure? What about the kids?"

"I don't think they'll mind," said Georgia. "Perhaps Colleen can check on Jake's handiwork and make sure he did a good job."

"That ain't a bad idea. Don't want my arm droppin' off or nothin'."

Georgia giggled and got up from the table, intending to start preparing a stew for supper so that it could simmer slowly on the stove. As she walked around to the other side of the table, Hank caught her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Am I gonna get a kiss before the kids turn up and I have to behave?" he teased.

She bent towards him and their lips met, clinging for a long moment before she pulled away. Hank sat back in the chair and they chatted as she began to prepare the food. A little while later, the wagon could be heard returning and Brian came running in first.

"Why's Hank's horse out there eatin' Ma's flowers?" he cried, then stopped suddenly, eyes wide with shock as his eyes came to rest on Hank. "Umm…."

Hank got up. "Better go and rescue the doc's flowers or she'll be after me when she gets home," he grimaced and went outside.

"What's he doin' here?" Brian asked Georgia at once in an exaggerated whisper. Before she had time to answer, Colleen came in.

"Georgia, why's Hank here?"

"I invited him for supper; is that alright?" said Georgia.

"I suppose," Colleen said doubtfully, pulling a face.

"He ain't that bad, Colleen, I wouldn't have Taffy if he hadn't let me work for her," Brian said.

"He wouldn't have let you have her if Mr Bray hadn't made him," said Colleen.

Brian just shrugged.

"He looks like he's been fightin'," Colleen continued. "He's all dusty and his arm's bleedin'."

"The saloon was robbed and one of the thieves cut him," Georgia said.

At that moment the door opened again and Matthew and Hank came in, casually chatting.

"Colleen, will ya look at Hank's arm?" Matthew said. "Jake stitched him up, he probably won't last the rest of the week." He grinned and sat down at the table.

"Alright," Colleen said reluctantly.

Georgia felt a little guilty that the younger girl clearly felt uncomfortable about Hank's presence, but neither of the boys seemed to care. In fact after Colleen had checked the stitches and put on a clean bandage, Matthew and Hank began a light-hearted game of poker. Colleen ignored them and began to make a peach cobbler to follow Georgia's stew.

By the time the meal was ready Colleen had relaxed considerably and even offered Hank a second helping of cobbler when his plate was empty. Brian helped Colleen with the dishes and Hank excused himself and headed for the door, shaking Matthew's hand on his way out. Georgia stepped outside with him for a moment and he slid his arms around her.

"Thanks for supper," he said. "I'll be over early tomorrow; make up for the time I wasted today."

"I'll look forward to it."

Hank kissed her, then went to Hurricane where he was tied to the railing around the porch. A minute later he was trotting away towards town. Georgia went back inside, smiling to herself and hugely relieved that all her fears of the earlier part of the day had been unfounded.

She found Colleen drying the last few dishes and went to join her, hoping she wasn't too annoyed about Hank spending the evening with them.

"Are you alright, Colleen?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Colleen looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry if I wasn't very friendly. I don't really know Hank, only by his reputation and what Ma's said about him sometimes. He was mean to Brian once too and he encouraged Matthew to gamble." She put the last plate away. "He was nicer than I expected though. It must be 'cause of you, Georgia, he looks at ya like he's smitten."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well, you're sure smitten with him," teased Colleen. "Ya hardly ate any supper and the rest of us might as well've not been here, ya mostly only looked at him."

"Well, I do like him."

"I bet ya love him," Colleen said in a whisper.

"Sshh," hissed Georgia.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," added Colleen. "I think it's romantic."

"Well, I think you read too many of those love story serials in that weekly you get," Georgia said. "I'm going to be returning to Boston soon."

"Yeah. Unless he marries ya," grinned Colleen and went to join the boys, leaving Georgia blushing and imagining herself in one of Colleen's love stories where the rugged hero fell in love with the damsel and rescued her from a life of misery in Boston.


	14. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Georgia was disappointed when she rose on Wednesday morning and found it to be gloomy and wet outside. It hadn't rained in Colorado Springs for months according to the children and most people had been longing for rain, but all Georgia could think about was that her outing with Hank in the wagon may well be postponed. She watched from the window as Matthew drove Colleen and Brain off to school, the boys wearing hats, Colleen with a thick hood and a rug draped over their legs to keep them as dry as possible.

The rain made no difference to Hank; he arrived just before nine as promised, but on Hurricane instead of in his wagon. He put the horse into the barn with Scout, Flash, Taffy and Sully's pinto pony which he hadn't named as yet before coming up to the cabin, shaking water off his hat before he stepped in.

"I didn't think you'd wanna go out in the wagon and get soaked," he said, taking his long duster coat off.

"No, it's a horrible day," Georgia agreed.

"Better for seein' you though," Hank said with a grin, sliding his arms around her. "So what're we gonna do today then?" Before she could answer his mouth covered hers in a warm kiss and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eventually they drew apart and Georgia made some coffee while Hank prowled around the room looking at things and grinning at an old photograph of Michaela and her sisters, all looking very prim and proper. Then he picked up Matthew's pack of cards and shuffled them absently.

"Do ya know how to play poker?"

"No." She put the two cups of coffee onto the table and sat down. "Will you teach me?"

"Sure." Hank sat down opposite her and began explaining the rules of the game. They spent a good part of the morning playing after that and it wasn't long before Georgia started to win at least half of the hands.

"I'm glad we ain't bettin', I'm on a losin' streak," Hank grimaced, tossing another poor hand onto the table. "Ya picked this up way too quick."

Georgia laughed. "It must be beginners' luck, I'm still not sure what I'm doing."

"That don't make me feel no better." Hank gathered up the cards and went to put them back where he had found them. "I'm quittin' while I'm behind."

"Would you like some more coffee?" asked Georgia, pushing her chair away from the table.

"No, thanks." He reached out to pull her close to him again. As he began to kiss her, her pulse quickened as she thought of the bathe in the creek two days before and at the same time her stomach fluttered with nerves that things may progress to that point again. The fact that they were at the homestead too made it feel even more like breaking the rules and only added to the excitement.

Hank leaned back against the door, holding her tight against him as he kissed her urgently, one hand running through her hair and the other resting in the small of her back. She held onto him tight, barely able to breathe, her heart pounding as she became aware that he was just as excited as she was. That part of him she had touched under the water was pressing hard against her stomach, obvious even through the several layers of their clothes and heat flooded through her body. She tried to tell herself that she would regret getting so close to him later, remembering her worries the previous day, but she pushed it out of her mind. Her fears had been unjustified; he clearly cared for her and she realised that she had come to love him, just like Colleen had teasingly told her.

Now he loosened his hold on her and scooped her up instead, carrying her towards the bed at the left side of the door.

"This where ya sleep?" he asked.

"Yes."

Her excitement began to give way a little to nerves as Hank lowered her onto the bed, then sat down on the edge and began to pull off her boots. He dropped them onto the floor and then kicked off his own before he slowly lay down beside her. He leaned over her, slipping one arm under her neck and the other around her waist before he began to kiss her again. She pushed his hair away from his face and slid her arms around him, trembling slightly when his hand move from her waist to her breast, stroking and squeezing gently through the fabric of her dress.

He took much more time than he had at the creek. They simply held each other and kissed, pressing themselves against each other for some long while before Hank began to unfasten the buttons of her dress, his lips not leaving hers until the garment was completely undone and held on only by the fact that she was lying down. He rolled away from her then and sat up to remove the dress from her altogether, leaving her clad in her lace-trimmed undergarments and stockings. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as he began to roll one stocking down, his fingertips brushing her skin lightly and making her shiver. When the second stocking was gone he slid off the bed for a moment, shrugged his braces off his shoulders and began to unfasten his shirt.

Georgia closed her eyes again automatically, but after another moment couldn't resist a tiny peek. She glanced up through her lowered lashes just as he began to take his pants off. However, she noted he was wearing a union suit underneath and kept watching as he climbed back onto the bed, still no less covered than she was herself. This time when he drew her into his arms again, it was she who raised her head to kiss him, her lips and tongue teasing and caressing, her fingers stroking through his hair.

Sliding his hands beneath her, he shifted his body slightly until he rested above her, the weight of his upper body supported by his forearms, the lower half nestling between her thighs as he teased them apart with his knee. The hot hardness of him nudged her, still restrained by two layers of fabric, and she trembled under him, her body aching to rub itself against him, but restrained by her concern that she would appear too wanton. She struggled to lie still until Hank's hand slipped beneath her buttocks, lifting her hips and holding her harder against him. It was a losing battle and she gave up the fight, pulling her knees up either side of him, her toes curling into the mattress, her lower body writhing and thrusting under him.

He tore his lips away from hers with a groan, dropping his face into her neck, gently biting the top of her shoulder and pulling the narrow strap of her chemise down her arm. Georgia could feel his heart thumping unevenly against her breast and his breath was ragged as he raised his head again and looked down at her. She looked up and met his eyes.

"D'ya trust me?" he murmured.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are ya sure ya want this?"

"Yes."

Hank began unfastening the buttons on the front of her chemise with one hand until the thin material parted and slid to the sides, baring her breasts. He slid his body off hers and she raised herself up slightly, pulling her arms out of the chemise and dropping it off the side of the bed. Hank grinned, bending to kiss one of her breasts, the tip of his tongue teasing the nipple for a moment, his hand cupping the other breast and squeezing. He continued to kiss and caress her for several minutes until her breasts were tingling and aching and she was damp between her thighs, squirming helplessly under his touch.

When he sat up again and began to pull her pantaloons down her legs, she squeezed her eyes shut again, at the same time aroused and embarrassed. She had never been completely uncovered in front of anyone and her cheeks warmed as she felt Hank's eyes taking in every inch of her. He moved away from her again briefly and she guessed he was removing that last item of his own clothing. Then his hand came to rest on her ankle, slowly tracing the shape of her calf, around to her knee and up over her thigh.

She gasped aloud as his fingers stroked between her legs, gently exploring, making her shiver and squirm, a hundred times more sensitive than when he had touched her in the creek through her underwear. When he withdrew his hand she was disappointed, until he lowered his body onto hers again and brushed his lips against her cheek, then the corner of her mouth.

"Look at me," he said softly.

Georgia opened her eyes slowly, blushing, wanting to avoid his gaze but unable to look away from the adoring expression in his blue eyes. He shifted his weight slightly, reaching down between them and guiding himself into her. He entered her carefully, an inch at a time until he filled her, slipping both arms under her now and holding her tightly.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned, rolling her head back on the pillow and digging her nails into his shoulders. As he drew back and thrust forward again, she began to move with him, her body assuming the natural rhythm of love-making without her having to think about it.

The pleasure she had felt two days ago in the creek was nothing compared to what she felt now. Her body felt as if it were exploding as Hank thrust into her more vigorously and eventually erupted along with her. Shuddering, he collapsed onto her and she turned her face into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered, brushing damp hair back from his shoulders. Hank drew his head back again, eyes half closed and covered her mouth with his, kissing her long and hard, but he didn't reply to what she had said and she silently cursed herself.

'Why did I say that? It's too soon. He's not ready to say it back,' she thought. 'Stop thinking about it.' This last wasn't as difficult as she imagined; already his kisses and the feel of his body were exciting her all over again and he made love to her a second time before he rolled onto his side, holding her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. She held onto him tightly, gradually catching her breath, her body feeling curiously heavy and almost drugged. Almost before she knew it, she was drifting into sleep.

Some time later Georgia woke, unsure where she was for a moment until she opened her eyes and saw Hank lying beside her just a few inches away. Her lips twitched up into a smile and then she came to her senses and turned to look at the clock on the mantelpiece. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Hank!" she cried.

"What, honey?" he murmured, turning slightly and pressing his face into the pillow.

"It's four o'clock!"

"Hell!" He shot upright in an instant and jumped off the bed.

Georgia did likewise, unconcerned about her nakedness in her haste. She began to drag on her clothes, fumbling with the buttons and giggling suddenly, feeling like a naughty child about to be caught by her parents. Hank snorted in amusement, hopping around pulling on one boot, his shirt still unfastened and braces dangling.

By the time the wagon could be heard pulling up outside, both were properly dressed and the bed remade. Hank picked up his coat and put it on as the door opened to admit Colleen and Brian.

"Hey, Hank," said Brian. "Are ya stayin' for supper again?"

"No. Thanks," Hank said. "I got some business to attend to." He grabbed his hat and Georgia stepped out onto the porch to say goodbye to him.

"I'm gonna be busy in the mornin'," he began and her heart sank until he continued. "Why don't ya meet me at Grace's for lunch?"

"I'd like that," Georgia said at once. "I need to go into town anyway, we need some supplies."

Hank nodded, gave her a quick kiss and headed for the barn to get Hurricane. It had stopped raining some time during the afternoon, but the hard ground was running with water in places and the horse's hooves splashed as they trotted away a few minutes later. Georgia went slowly back into the cabin, unable to stop thinking about making love with Hank. It had been more wonderful than she could ever have imagined, but she still wished she hadn't said those three little words that meant so much and that he hadn't returned.


	15. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The following morning Georgia accompanied the children into town in the wagon. It was a bright sunny day, the rain having been chased away by strong winds during the night although the air was a little cooler than it had been earlier in the week.

Matthew let Georgia out of the wagon by the clinic and she went over to Loren's store first and filled her basket with supplies for the homestead. Loren was busy serving other customers and it was Dorothy who added up the total of Georgia's purchases and took her money.

"I hear you're still runnin' around with Hank," Dorothy commented. "I hope he's treatin' ya right."

"He's been a real gentleman," said Georgia.

"Oh! Well, that's good. That'll be four dollars and eighty cents, please." Dorothy smiled across the counter at her. "Ya must be lookin' forward to Michaela comin' back."

"Yes, I do miss her," Georgia agreed, relieved that Dorothy hadn't had anything unkind to say about Hank. However, the mention of Michaela's return reminded her that she only had two days of complete freedom left and then once the family had moved to the new homestead, she would doubtless have to return to Boston. Somehow she would have to think of a way she could stay.

"Georgia?" Dorothy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your change." Dorothy dropped a coin into her hand.

"Oh, thank you. I was miles away." Georgia put the money away and picked up the basket, deciding to call in at the telegraph office and see Myra and baby Samantha for a while before she went to meet Hank for lunch. It was still early and there were several hours to pass before he would be at Grace's.

Myra was delighted to see her and the pair gossiped for most of the morning. Although Myra did ask questions about Hank, she seemed to have got used to the idea of Georgia courting him and said that she thought he seemed much less grumpy than usual when she had seen him around town.

At one o'clock Georgia arrived at Grace's, just as Hank approached from the other direction on Hurricane. He tethered the horse to the railing around the café and pulled a chair out for Georgia at a nearby table. Thursday was pot pie day and they tucked into large platefuls, followed by peach crumble.

"Ain't gonna be long before Michaela and Sully get back," Hank commented.

"I know, I expect I'll be busy over the weekend helping them move to the new homestead," said Georgia.

"Hope Michaela ain't gonna be keepin' ya locked up," Hank said with a grin.

"She won't."

Hank reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "Any chance we can get a whole night together before she gets back? We could go to that hotel in Manitou – pretend we're married."

Georgia's heart skipped and she wondered if he had been thinking about getting married, the same way she had. She blushed a little.

"I would love to," she said with a sigh. "But I can't stay out all night; I need to be there for the children."

"Shame." Hank lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "How about a day out in the wagon tomorrow, then? Maybe bathe in the creek again."

Georgia reddened more and looked down at her plate. "That sounds like a good plan," she said softly.

"I'll pick you up around nine," Hank said. "Could ya fix us somethin' to eat? We'll picnic."

"Of course."

They remained at the café for a couple of hours chatting after they finished lunch before Hank excused himself and headed back to the saloon, leading Hurricane. Georgia went to sit in the meadow by the church, spending the last hour of the afternoon daydreaming until the children came out of school and Matthew arrived in the wagon to take them all home.

All she could think about was the comment Hank had made about pretending to be married. Had he just said it light-heartedly as a way for them to stay in a hotel without creating scandal? Or was he considering asking her? It was so soon, but they had already grown so close. He hadn't said he loved her, but perhaps it wasn't something men said much. Frederick had never said he loved her either. Then again, Sully told Michaela he loved her all the time – at least once a day. She pondered this, going over and over it in her mind. Did Hank love her or was it just wishful thinking on her part? Would he ask her to marry him so she would never have to leave Colorado Springs again? These thoughts whirled around her mind until Colleen and Brian came out of school to meet her and then she reluctantly came back to reality as they waited for Matthew to collect them.

Friday was Georgia's last day of complete freedom and she intended to make the most of it. She made up a picnic of bacon and egg pie which Colleen had showed her how to make, plus fresh bread and Colleen's homemade fruit jam and more of Grace's cider.

It was a beautiful sunny day again, already hot by the time Hank arrived in the wagon at nine o'clock, his shirt sleeves rolled up. Georgia hurried outside carrying the picnic basket and a blanket and they set off in the direction of the creek, Hank's arm resting around her as he drove the horse.

At the creek they relaxed on the blanket under the trees, chatting and cuddling, much the same as they had previously, only this time Georgia was filled with excitement at the thought of perhaps bathing in the creek later. Not too long after eating the picnic they did just that. It was incredibly hot again and Georgia was the first to take off her boots and stockings and dip her feet in. She left it at that until Hank sat down behind her, sliding his arms around her and beginning to unfasten her dress. This time she was completely undressed before she got into the water and Hank was quick to join her.

They splashed around like children, frolicking and ducking each other until they grew chilly in the water and eventually scrambled out onto the bank and made love on the blanket, clinging to each other, gasping each other's names.

All too soon it was time to return to the homestead and Georgia invited Hank to stay for supper again, thinking it unlikely that Michaela and Sully would want to see too much of him when they returned. Georgia helped Colleen make a rabbit stew and cherry pie while Hank and Matthew played poker and Brian did his homework. Colleen was much more friendly towards Hank that evening than before and whispered to Georgia over the stove that she thought he wasn't half as bad as people said.

When Hank finally left to return to the saloon, Georgia felt sad as she watched him drive away, realising that she would have much less freedom with Michaela back in town. She and Hank hadn't discussed her cousin's return or the original plan for her to go back to Boston shortly after, almost as if both of them subconsciously thought if they didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen. She didn't know yet how she would convince Michaela and her aunt that she should stay in Colorado Springs, but somehow she would do it.

Michaela and Sully arrived on the ten o'clock train the following morning, laden with packages containing gifts they had bought for themselves and for Georgia and the children and some of their closest friends. Matthew helped Sully unload everything while Michaela unlocked the clinic and took Georgia, Colleen and Brian inside and began to tell them some of the adventures she and Sully had had on vacation, staying in a fine hotel in Denver and enjoying wonderful restaurants and the theatre and romantic carriage rides and picnics.

When eventually the majority of the luggage and parcels had been loaded into the wagon, Sully and Matthew drove off to the new homestead to drop them off and then returned to town to collect the remainder of the things, Michaela, Georgia and the children squeezing into the wagon too.

The rest of the weekend passed in a turmoil with Loren and Robert E driving over in their wagons to help the family move from the old homestead to the new, all three wagons making the journey several times before everything had been transported. It wasn't until Sunday evening that Michaela and Georgia had time alone together to chat.

"How have you been?" Michaela asked. "I hope Brian hasn't been too much of a handful."

"They've all been wonderful," said Georgia at once. "Colleen has been teaching me to cook. I've loved being here. In fact I don't want to go back."

"Mother will be missing you," Michaela said. "All alone in that big house. She'll be eager to have you back."

"I miss her, of course I do, but I have no life there," Georgia sighed. "Please let me stay. If the house is too crowded perhaps I could stay in one of the rooms above the clinic. I could find a job; maybe helping Grace at the café."

"Well, I'm certainly going to need your help for a little longer while we settle into this new house," Michaela said. "I have all my patients to catch up with so if you could even help clean and cook for a few more days I'd appreciate it. And I won't hear of you staying at the clinic; Brian will share Matthew's room and you can have your own."

"Oh, thank you, Mike!" Georgia cried, throwing her arms around her cousin and hugging her tightly.

"I'll send a telegraph to Mother tomorrow to let her know," Michaela said, returning Georgia's enthusiastic hug. "So, you've heard most of my adventures. Tell me what else you've been doing while we've been gone, other than learning to cook."

"Welllll….." Georgia said slowly, her cheeks warming. "I've been…..courting."

Michaela's eyes widened. "With whom?" Realisation struck her and she stared harder at Georgia. "Not Hank?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Georgia," Michaela said with a sigh. "Didn't you listen to anything Sully and I said before we left?"

"I like him," said Georgia. "He's been a gentleman, really."

"All this time?"

"Most of it. We had picnics and ate lunch at Grace's and went horseback riding."

"You went out on horses alone with him?" Michaela said worriedly. "What if something had happened? Don't you think it would have been safer to stay in town? Not to mention the fact that people will be gossiping about you."

"I was perfectly safe," Georgia said. "You really don't have to worry. He's so sweet to me. As for gossip, I'm afraid I can't do anything about that, but I like spending time with Hank so I figured it's worth it."

"Well, I suppose it's alright, as long as he's treating you with respect," said Michaela doubtfully. "I'm just concerned that he might expect more than you're willing to give."

'I doubt that,' Georgia thought to herself, smiling a little. "I hope you don't mind," she said instead. "He came over for supper a couple of times."

Michaela frowned slightly. "Was Colleen happy about that?"

"Not at first," Georgia admitted, blushing. "I think he grew on her a little. Matthew and Brian were happy enough."

Michaela pursed her lips up for a moment and Georgia thought that she was about to be chastised for inviting Hank to the homestead, but in the end she smiled.

"I can't say I can understand - or even approve, really - of your choice," she said. "But as long as Hank is treating you well, I suppose I can't object. Let's get settled in here properly for a few days and then you may invite him over again. I must say, I'll be quite interested to meet this new Hank!"

"Really? Thank you, Mike!" Georgia exclaimed again, giving her another hug. "I'm so happy you don't mind me seeing him. And even happier that I'm staying here."

"You know you'll need to go back to Boston eventually," Michaela said. "Mother will insist."

"Well, we can talk about that another time," Georgia said quickly. "There's no rush, is there?" Beaming from ear to ear, she got up and went to unpack the box containing the last few items which belonged to her, in the room in which she was to stay for as long as she manage it – or until she married Hank!


	16. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

On Monday morning the whole family travelled into town in the wagon, including Wolf. Sully set off with Wolf on foot to look for Cloud Dancing, Matthew drove on to the ranch and the children went to school, leaving Michaela and Georgia at the clinic. Georgia glanced over towards the saloon and saw Hank already sitting outside smoking a cigar. She lingered on the porch watching as he got up and ground out the remains of the cigar under his boot.

"Georgia, are you coming inside?" Michaela called from the building.

"Hank's on his way over," Georgia said quietly.

"He didn't waste much time," said Michaela. "Well, I'm going to be busy anyway." She stepped outside again, holding a folded piece of paper. "Perhaps you could take this to the telegraph office and ask Horace to send the message to Mother."

Georgia took the paper and unfolded it, briefly scanning the message which said that Georgia was greatly needed and would be staying on in Colorado Springs for 'a while'.

"I'll go right away! Thank you, Mike." She refolded the paper and tucked it into her skirt pocket just as Hank reached the clinic.

"Mornin', ladies," he said with a grin.

"Good morning, Hank," Michaela said. Georgia just smiled at him.

"What're ya doin' today?" Hank directed at Georgia.

"I've nothing planned."

"Wanna go ridin'?"

"I'd love to," she said at once, glancing at Michaela. "You don't mind, do you? You said you'll be busy."

"Well….alright," Michaela agreed slowly. "Do be careful." She eyed Hank as she said this and he just grinned back and raised one eyebrow.

"I'll get the horses," he said. "Won't be long." He sauntered off towards the saloon again.

"Where will you go?" Michaela asked Georgia at once.

"I don't know, we picnic by the creek sometimes, or ride over to Manitou and have lunch in the hotel there."

"I really don't like the idea of you being out in the middle of nowhere alone with him," Michaela sighed. "But I suppose you'll be alright; you're not a fool."

"I'll be fine," Georgia said. "I'll go and send this message now while he gets the horses." She set off quickly to the telegraph office where Myra was sitting at the counter, Samantha on her lap.

"Mornin', Georgia," she said. "Did ya want Horace? He's upstairs, he ain't feelin' so good this mornin'."

"Oh dear, I hope it's nothing serious," Georgia said. "Shall I ask Michaela to drop in and see him?"

"No, it ain't that bad," said Myra. "I'll send for her later if he's no better by lunchtime."

"I wanted to send this telegram," Georgia said, passing the piece of paper to Myra. "Will you ask him to send it when he's feeling better?"

"I can send it myself if ya don't mind holdin' Sam for a few minutes," Myra said. "Horace taught me how."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Georgia stepped around the counter and carefully lifted Samantha out of Myra's arms.

"So you're stayin'?" Myra asked, looking at the message.

"Yes," beamed Georgia. "I ain't sure how long yet, but I love it here, I'd hate to leave now."

"You said 'ain't'," giggled Myra. "We must be rubbin' off on ya!"

"It's probably just as well I'm staying, then, my aunt would have a fit."

Myra finished sending the message and stood up to take the baby back.

"She's so beautiful," Georgia said. "I'd love to have children one day. Well, I best be going. I'm going out riding with Hank."

"You be careful, goin' off into the wilds with him all the time," Myra said. "He ain't gonna wait forever, ya know."

"No, I don't suppose so," Georgia said, making for the door, biting her tongue as she was tempted to blurt out that Hank wasn't having to wait any longer for anything. She hurried back towards the clinic and found him already standing outside with Hurricane and another horse, talking to Michaela. Michaela stood on the porch, hands on hips, apparently giving him a lecture while he grinned back at her.

Michaela stopped talking as Georgia reached them and stepped back, watching as Georgia admired the new horse. He was a dark shade of grey with a lighter mane and tail and a white star between his eyes. She prepared to mount and Hank came to give her a leg up.

"Wasn't Cherry free today?" she asked.

"I ain't been to the livery, he's mine," Hank said. "Bought him on Saturday." He walked around the other side of the gelding and mounted Hurricane.

"He's beautiful," Georgia said. "What's his name?"

"Ain't got one, so far as I know. Why don't ya pick one for him?"

"Really?" Georgia turned the horse into the street and they began to ride off slowly.

"Sure."

"Umm..." She thought hard, not wanting to give the beautiful animal a silly name that wouldn't suit him. 'Star' would have been appropriate but not very imaginative. Then she remembered Brian looking through his telescope at the night sky and reeling off the names of stars and planets from a book Aunt Elizabeth had sent him.

"Sirius," she said.

"Huh?" said Hank.

"Sirius is the Dog Star – the brightest one you can see at night," Georgia said and laughed. "Brian taught me that. He's been looking at it through his telescope."

Hank grinned. "It's a good name for him."

Sirius proved to be a wonderful ride. He had a comfortable flowing gait and at full gallop he almost seemed to float over the ground, his pale mane and tail rippling behind him in the breeze.

They rode over to Manitou that day and ate lunch in the hotel again, before returning slowly by way of the creek and stopping in the shade of the trees to water the horses and spend a little time alone. They sat on the grass leaning against the trunk of a tree, holding hands and kissing. It wasn't long before the kisses grew more heated and Hank began to unfasten the buttons on the bodice of Georgia's dress, slipping his hand inside and cupping her breast. Gasping, she drew her mouth away from his and turned her face into his neck, fast becoming aroused.

A moment later something made her lift her head and glance over his shoulder and much to her horror she saw Sully appear at the top of the bank above the creek and look down at them. Hank felt her freeze and withdrew his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Sully," Georgia said quietly, pulling back and holding the fronts of her dress together as Sully ran down the bank towards them, Wolf scampering at his side.

"What d'ya think you're doin', Hank?" he demanded.

"Mind your own business," Hank grunted, getting to his feet.

"It is my business, Georgia's my cousin," said Sully. "I wanna make sure nothin' happens to her that she's gonna regret."

"Well, you oughta have better things to do with your time, just back from your honeymoon an' all," Hank replied, grinning suddenly.

"We ain't talkin' about me!" Sully snapped, looking down at Georgia. "Michaela's worried about ya, Georgia, and it looks like she was right to be."

"I'm fine," she said. She got to her feet quickly, fastening her buttons and wondering if Michaela had asked Sully to come and look for them. Sully must have gone back to town and seen her.

"Ya won't be if ya keep too much company with Hank," Sully said.

"Go to hell, Sully!" Hank snarled at him suddenly, stepping towards him and shoving him hard in the chest.

Sully staggered backwards, found his balance and sprang forwards, his fists raised. Hank's own fist flew out, but Sully ducked and the punch didn't make contact. Georgia backed away, pressing her hands to her mouth in shock as the pair squared up to each other.

"Stop it, will ya?" she cried. "Fightin' ain't gonna help!"

The pair of them backed off quickly, both turning to look at her, surprised looks on their faces. Hank grinned after a moment and Sully continued to frown.

"Ya sound like the rest of us," said Hank. Georgia giggled suddenly.

"Ya better come with me," Sully said to her.

"She ain't goin' nowhere with you," Hank retorted, grabbing Georgia's hand and pulling her to his side.

"Let her go," Sully glowered.

"Sully, please just go," Georgia said before Hank could reply. "I'll be alright with Hank."

"That's a matter of opinion," he said.

"I'll be home later," added Georgia determinedly. "Nothing is goin' to happen to me. I've been fine for the past two weeks and I'll be fine today."

Sully sighed heavily. "Y'know I've gotta tell Michaela what I just saw."

"I bet ya can't wait," Hank said drily.

"Georgia, don't be too late, alright? See ya later," Sully said reluctantly after a moment, and began to scramble back up the bank again, leaving them alone once more.

"Hell, Michaela's sure rubbin' off on him," grunted Hank.

Georgia giggled. "I think you're rubbin' off on me. I'd have been mortified by all of this only weeks ago."

After only a few minutes they decided to set off back to town and mounted the horses again. The children would soon be out of school and Colleen would help Michaela for the last hour at the clinic before they all travelled back to the homestead.

Hurricane and Sirius galloped flat out away from the creek, thundering towards town and leave a cloud of dust in their wake. As they raced on, hooves pounding, the horses' tails and their riders' hair flying out behind them, they passed Sully and Wolf walking and Georgia couldn't resist a cheeky wave as he stared after them.

Back in town they rode around to the barn at the rear of the saloon and dismounted. Hank took the two horses and loosely tied them to a post before drawing Georgia into his arms.

"Gonna be a coupla days before we can do this again, I'm goin' to Denver tomorrow," he said.

"Are you goin' on business?" asked Georgia.

"No, to see Zach, my son. Ain't seen him since Christmas."

"You must miss him." She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss. "I better get over to the clinic before Sully gets back; he mightn't paint such a bad picture if I'm there."

Hank grinned. "I'll be off early on the train tomorrow; back Thursday night."

"I'll miss you," Georgia said, removing her arms from his neck reluctantly.

"Me too." He let her go and watched as she walked off around the corner of the saloon and made her way across to the clinic.

Georgia found Michaela alone, having sent the children on ahead with the wagon.

"I've so much to do," she said. "I thought I'd stay a few hours longer. I'll ask Sully to collect me after supper."

"Would you like me to stay and help?" offered Georgia.

"Thank you," Michaela nodded. "So did you enjoy your ride with Hank?"

"Yes, we went to Manitou," she said. "Ate lunch in the hotel. We saw Sully on the way back."

"Where was he?"

"Near the creek," Georgia said. "Did you ask him to come lookin' for us?"

Michaela looked at her. "I was worried about you being alone too long with Hank and now I'm getting the idea you want to tell me something before Sully does."

"He came upon me and Hank…Hank and I…kissin'," Georgia said. "They had an argument."

Michaela looked startled. "Are you sure there isn't more to this?"

"No, not really."

"Hank wasn't….doing anything else?"

Georgia's face flamed. "The top of my dress was unfastened a little," she confessed.

"Oh, Georgia! I knew something like this would happen! That man; he doesn't know how to behave with a lady!" Michaela's own face flushed. "Are you sure you're alright? It sounds like it was lucky Sully arrived when he did."

"I'm fine, nothing happened," Georgia said. "Please, don't worry."

"Of course I worry. What if Sully hadn't appeared at that moment? What could have happened?"

"Well, he did appear," sighed Georgia. "Anyway, Hank's goin' to Denver tomorrow for a few days, so you won't have to be concerned about him for a while."

"That's probably just as well," Michaela nodded. "A little distance between you will be good."


	17. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

When Sully reached town, he called briefly at the clinic and then collected food from Grace's for the three of them. After they ate Georgia returned the basket to Grace. When she got back to the clinic she paused outside, hearing her named mentioned as Sully and Michaela talked.

"He was touchin' her!" Sully was saying. "Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't turned up?"

"I'm worried," Michaela said. "Georgia's so innocent. She has no experience of men like Hank; or any man other than her husband."

"And he wasn't much of a man by the sounds of things," put in Sully.

"You know what Hank's like, even better than I," Michaela went on. "I'm concerned Georgia's going to get herself into a…situation."

"Ya mean pregnant," Sully blurted out. "Your mother would skin us."

"I know. I think perhaps we ought to send her back to Boston before it's too late."

"You can't make me go back!" cried Georgia, charging into the clinic quickly. Sully and Michaela spun around to face her. "Please!" she added. "I love it here. I love Hank!"

"You barely know him," protested Michaela. "This must all seem so exciting to you, but I'm worried to death about you. We both are. We're responsible for you while you're staying with us and if something were to happen to you…."

"Aunt Elizabeth would skin you, I know, I heard," Georgia said unhappily. "Nothing's goin' to happen to me. I'm happy here, for the first time ever. Please don't send me back." She stared from one to the other desperately, the thought of being sent away from Hank unbearable to her.

"We're going to have to think about it," Michaela said. "I really don't want you to go, but it would be for your own good. We love you, Georgia, we just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know." She sat down heavily. "But I'll be hurt more if I have to go back to Boston."

"Well, we'll leave it for a few days and think about what's going to be best," Michaela said.

The subject wasn't mentioned again for the rest of the week. With Hank away until late on Thursday, Michaela didn't speak to Georgia about it any more, although she did discuss it with Sully in the evenings back at the homestead.

It was a long week for Georgia and Friday morning couldn't come quickly enough for her. When eventually it was time for everyone to travel to town in the wagon, she couldn't keep the delighted smile off her face at the thought of seeing Hank again. She was surprised that Michaela and Sully still didn't talk to her about returning to Boston and wondered if they had decided to let her stay after all. In the meantime, she intended to make the most of the weekend at least.

That day Hank took Georgia out for a long ride and a picnic at the foot of the mountains surrounding Pike's Peak. They were roughly twenty miles from Colorado Springs when they ate lunch and had found a small cave in a rocky outcrop where they sat and later made love, out of sight from prying eyes except for Hurricane and Sirius who poked their heads into the cave with interest once or twice.

Saturday was wet, but Hank collected Georgia from the homestead in his wagon, wrapping a thick rug around her to keep the worst of the rain off and then driving her to Sully's old homestead which was still unoccupied although Matthew planned to take it over before too much longer. They spent most of the day there, Hank only driving Georgia home as dusk approached.

Sunday Georgia went to church with the family and attended the picnic afterwards, longing for Hank to join them, but Michaela and Sully seemed disinclined to invite him after what had happened on Monday. Georgia saw him in the afternoon instead and they went for a short ride on the prairie. Afterwards they stopped close by the homestead and said goodbye, after which Hank rode back into town, Sirius tied to Hurricane's saddle and trotting behind them.

It was Monday before Georgia's return to Boston was mentioned again and this time it wasn't Michaela or Sully's suggestion. As usual the family had travelled into town and scattered, Michaela and Georgia going into the clinic. Georgia knew Hank had business that morning and intended to help Michaela for a while until he came to meet her in the afternoon.

Sully returned at lunchtime to see Michaela and hung around chatting for a while. Just after noon Horace came in, holding a telegram slip in his hand.

"Urgent message for ya, Dr Mike," he said, passing the slip to Michaela. He excused himself and returned to the telegraph office.

"What is it?" asked Georgia, looking at her cousin's anxious face.

"Mother's sick," she said. "This is from Rebecca. You're wanted home right away. She says there's no need for me to go to Boston yet, they don't think it's too serious."

"But…I can't go back!" cried Georgia.

"You must, Georgia," Michaela said. "Mother needs you. It needn't be forever. You'll be able to come and visit us again soon."

Georgia's eyes filled with tears. "You wanted me to go anyway, didn't you?"

"Of course I don't want you to go!" Michaela grasped her hands now and squeezed them. "I love having you here, I just worry about you, that's all."

"I can't go," Georgia sniffed. "What about Hank?"

"Well, if he cares about you, then he'll wait, won't he?"

"I suppose. I just thought I had more time left. When do I have to leave?"

"There's a train passing through on its way to Denver in an hour," Michaela said.

"_An hour_?" Georgia cried, disbelieving. "I can't go in an _hour_!"

"I'll go to the homestead and get your things," said Sully and disappeared out of the door.

Georgia pulled away from her cousin and wiped her face. "If I have to go, then I need to go and tell Hank," she said. "As soon as Aunt Elizabeth's well, I'm coming back." Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the clinic and headed across to the saloon.

She stepped nervously through the swinging doors and looked around. The place was packed with people, a crowd standing around one table watching a poker game involving Hank and three other men. Georgia hesitated, not daring to interrupt and make herself known, but Jake who was standing at the edge of the crowd of men spotted her after a moment and moved closer to her.

"Ya don't wanna be interruptin' him right now, he's on a winnin' streak," he said.

Georgia sighed heavily, her eyes glistening.

"Is it that important?" Jake asked. She nodded miserably.

"Give it a coupla minutes till they finish this hand," he said, turning his attention back to the card game.

Georgia waited beside him until a few minutes later the three other players tossed their cards down one after another and Hank reached out to scoop up the winnings from the centre of the table. Before he began to shuffle the cards again, Jake leaned forward between the two men in front of him and touched Hank's shoulder.

"Hank!"

"Whaddya want, Jake?" grunted Hank, not turning around.

"Your lady friend's here," grinned the man sitting opposite Hank, glancing past Jake towards her. Hank looked back over his shoulder and then got up.

"I'll be right back," he told his companions. "Georgia. What're ya doin' here?" he asked in surprise, taking her arm and steering her away from the crowd of men. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I…uh…I have to go back to Boston," she blurted out.

"What? When? I thought you were stayin' longer," Hank said. He looked crushed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"There's a train in an hour," said Georgia, trying not to disgrace herself by allowing the tears in her eyes to fall.

"So you're just gonna leave? No explanation or nothin'?" he asked harshly, his face stiff, any trace of hurt now gone.

"A telegram came from one of my cousins; my aunt needs me," she began. Before she had the chance to add that Aunt Elizabeth was in hospital, Hank butted in.

"So the minute she calls, ya go runnin' back," he said. "Thought ya wanted to change things."

"I do. I'll come back. As soon as I can."

"How long's that gonna be?" asked Hank.

"I don't know," said Georgia unhappily. "My aunt's sick. They don't know what's wrong with her."

"She's got four daughters to run after her," Hank put in.

"I know, but they all have their own lives too."

"And you don't?"

"I'll write to you," Georgia said desperately.

"Ain't no point doin' that, I can't read," Hank said.

"I will come back, I promise." The tears spilled down her cheeks now. "I…." She was going to say 'I love you', but he cut her off.

"I ain't gonna sit waitin' forever like a damn fool," he snapped. "You ain't comin' back. Once ya get back to your Boston life, you'll forget about me. It was fun while it lasted. That's what ya wanted, right? Some fun while ya had the chance? We both knew you was goin' back eventually."

Georgia's mouth fell open and she wiped the tears away with both hands, realising it was a waste of a time when more poured down her cheeks.

"Why are you bein' like this?" she choked. "I thought you liked me."

"Of course I liked ya. Beautiful, smart city girl, wantin' to spend time with someone like me; a widow too, sure to have plenty of fire in ya."

His voice cracked on the last words, but Georgia didn't even notice. He might as well have thrust his hand into her chest and torn her heart out for the amount of pain she felt. She had to get away from him before she disgraced herself completely by begging. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Well, then, I'm sorry I interrupted your poker game," she said, forcing her voice to remain steady with great difficulty. "Goodbye, Hank."

She turned slowly and walked outside, barely able to see through her tears. As she stepped off the porch she heard an enormous crash from the saloon behind her and she flinched, pausing for a moment before she continued across to the clinic.

"Georgia!" Michaela came out of the clinic and rushed towards her young cousin. "Oh, Georgia, what happened?" She pulled the girl into her arms.

"He doesn't care about me at all," she cried. "He only wanted to see what he could get outta me."

Michaela led her into the building and closed the door, sitting down beside her on the edge of one of the beds.

"You haven't…..you haven't let him…." stammered Michaela in horror.

"I thought he loved me," wept Georgia. "He was so nice to me; I was happy."

"Oh, no," Michaela sighed. "That awful man. I knew he'd do something to hurt you eventually."

"I know, you told me so. As did everyone else," Georgia sniffled miserably. "I should've listened. How could he do this? How could he be so lovin', so gentle and then….do this?" She broke off and sobbed loudly.

"I'm afraid that's just the way some men are," said Michaela, stroking her cousin's hair and cuddling her as if she were a child. "Hank is used to his saloon girls. I doubt he's capable of loving anyone except perhaps his son."

"I should have listened to you," Georgia said again shakily, pulling away and wiping her face once more. "Everyone said the same. Even Myra said he'd drop me like a hot potato when he….got what he wanted." She blew her nose on the soaked hankerchief she had been using to mop up her tears and then sniffed hard. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment, trying to hold herself together, not wanting to walk outside and go to the train in floods of tears. Suddenly she couldn't wait to leave Colorado Springs behind. Michaela grasped her hand and held it tight until Sully returned shortly after, carrying Georgia's case.

Sully looked at Georgia's pale and tear-stained face, Michaela holding her hand, her eyes worried, and discreetly stepped back out of the clinic, leaving them to it. Half an hour later when Georgia boarded the train, only her cousin saw her off. She was relieved to have a private carriage and sat down in the corner, clutching her purse tightly and biting her lip to prevent another outpouring of grief.

She glanced out of the window once, unable to stop herself looking back towards the saloon. After a moment both Hank and Jake burst out through the doors, apparently arguing. Jake was gesticulating wildly, pointing in the direction of the train and giving Hank a hard shove in the back. Hank spun around, punching his friend and knocking him to the ground. Then he charged back into the saloon. Shaking his head, Jake scrambled to his feet and brushed dust off himself before he walked slowly across to the barber's shop.

Georgia squeezed her eyes shut again as the train began to move and tried to think of her aunt, lying sick in bed, needing her, but after only a moment Hank forced his way back into her mind.

She thought of their first meeting, then that first cup of coffee at Grace's. How easy he was to talk to. Riding into Manitou for lunch at the hotel. Sitting by the creek with Hank pulling the pins out of her hair, his touch making her shiver. Picnicking together, kissing, bathing in the creek and making love.

"Oh!" she gasped, pressing her hands to her mouth as she did her best to weep quietly while the train carried her further away from Colorado Springs, leaving her heart behind.


	18. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

The journey back to Boston was the longest Georgia had ever had to endure. Hour upon hour of endless railway cutting through the land; nights in boarding houses at the end of each day; completely alone except for her thoughts which tortured her constantly.

She remembered the expression Hank had in his eyes whenever he had looked at her, the way he kissed and touched her, the things he had said to her. She had been so sure he cared for her and yet now it seemed that he had felt nothing, perhaps only pretended so that she would let him do what he wanted.

Everyone she had spoken to in town had warned her. Loren had said he would get too friendly given half the chance. Dorothy and Grace and Michaela had worried he would use her and let her down. Even Myra had warned her, despite having some good things so say about him. She was unable to stop thinking about it and by the time she finally reached Boston, she was exhausted and drained and had completely run out of tears.

It was Tuesday morning when Georgia climbed down from the train with some relief and asked a porter to place her luggage in a nearby waiting cab. The driver helped her up into the small buggy and she gave the address of Aunt Elizabeth's house, travelling that last half mile with her hands clasped tightly together inside her gloves, forcing herself to swallow any sign of emotion and behave like a decent Boston lady again.

Georgia received a rather quiet and sorrowful reception from the servants when she stepped into the house and was told that Aunt Elizabeth had suffered a heart attack two days before and was now in hospital. A telegram had been sent to Michaela and she had responded to say she would be taking the Monday morning train from Colorado Springs. This meant Michaela had already been travelling for more than a day and would be arriving in Boston after the weekend.

"I must go to the hospital," Georgia said at once, turning to her personal maid. "Mary, will you have my case sent up to my room, please? I'll need to change my clothes first, I'm dusty from the journey."

"Of course, Miss Georgiana."

Georgia slowly climbed the stairs to her room and undressed, freshening up while she waited for her case to arrive. Her worry about her aunt finally drove Hank out of her mind, at least for a little while, and she ordered the carriage to take her to the hospital while she put on the deep red dress she had bought from Loren, tidied her hair and put on fresh gloves and a hat.

When Georgia arrived at the hospital, she found Aunt Elizabeth weak and grey-faced, but ordering the nurses around as if they were servants and insisting that the doctor didn't know what he was talking about. She banished everyone from her room as soon as Georgia walked in.

"Georgiana! Thank goodness! You've been so long," she said.

Georgia bent to kiss her aunt's cheek and took her hand as she seated herself beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry you're ill," she said. "I left as soon as Michaela received your message. She's on her way now too."

"Hopefully she'll have me out of this bed and back home in no time," Aunt Elizabeth said. "The doctor here has no idea what he's doing. His predecessor was the same. He had me written off completely, dying of cancer. Do you remember?"

"I do," Georgia nodded. "It was the poisoned oysters that made you ill."

"Of course it was. All these men scoff at lady doctors, but it was Michaela who diagnosed the real problem. Now they're telling me my heart is giving out. Fiddlesticks! I'm as strong as an ox. I just had a little flutter, that's all. How long will Michaela be?"

"She'll arrive next Monday," Georgia said.

"What day is today?"

"Tuesday."

"Good heavens, I suppose they will insist on keeping me here all week. Get me some water, dear, will you?"

Georgia stayed with her aunt for most of the day, despite the doctor interrupting twice and suggesting she leave to allow Mrs Quinn to rest.

"Rest? I don't need to rest! I want company, young man!" Elizabeth retorted on both occasions.

During the afternoon both Rebecca and Marjorie visited and then accompanied Georgia back to the house for dinner. Thus followed a tedious and painful meal for Georgia as her two cousins questioned her about her stay in Colorado Springs and everything flooded back into her mind. She said as little as possible at first, but Marjorie in particular wasn't about to drop the subject.

"You must have done _something_ while you were there," she pressed. "Surely you didn't spend almost three weeks learning to cook and shopping. For all that freedom you had, you look more melancholy than I've ever seen you."

"I fell in love," blurted out Georgia, holding back tears with difficulty.

"Really? With whom?" Rebecca asked at once, eyes wide.

"Surely there can't be any decent man in that little town who would catch your eye," Marjorie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, I managed to find one. Only it turned out he didn't feel the same," Georgia said with a sigh. "Would you mind if we talk about something else? I'd rather not think about it if it's all the same to you."

The two sisters glanced at each other and obligingly changed the subject, but Georgia had no doubt that it would be herself they discussed in the carriage on their way home.

Aunt Elizabeth remained in hospital for the entire week until Michaela arrived on Monday afternoon. Despite her insistence that there was nothing wrong with her other than 'mild palpitations', the doctor was adamant that she had suffered a fairly severe heart attack and must rest and keep calm until she was thought fit to return home.

Georgia spent hours with her every day, reading to her or writing letters which her aunt dictated to her. She was grilled on the Wednesday about her time in Colorado Springs and chastised for abandoning her black attire, but she managed to dodge most of the questions successfully and change the subject. She reasoned that there was no point upsetting her aunt while she was ill by arguing about anything and that she would have plenty of opportunity later to insist that she be allowed to begin living her life the way she wished, although this no longer included returning to Colorado Springs at the earliest opportunity. She thought that if she never saw the town again it would be too soon, although despite her efforts to convert hurt into anger, when she lay down to sleep every night all she could think about was Hank's arms around her and his lips on hers and each morning she woke to find her pillow dampened by tears.

Georgia met Michaela from the train on Monday afternoon, delighted to see her cousin again.

"Oh, Mike, I've missed you so much!" she said, hugging Michaela. "How is everyone?"

"Sully and the children are all well, although Colleen in particular is missing you," said Michaela, holding Georgia away from her slightly. "How are you getting on? You look very pale and you've lost weight."

"I'll be alright," Georgia said, leading the way to the carriage which waited to take them straight to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Michaela continued.

"Don't be, it's my own fault; I should have listened to you," said Georgia and changed the subject to her aunt's condition.

"How bad is she?" asked Michaela.

"She seems weak to me and the doctor says she had a severe heart attack. She's insisting it's just palpitations and that she wants a second opinion. She's sure you're going to tell her there's nothing wrong with her."

"Poor Mother, I only hope that will be the case."

Michaela spent a little time alone with her mother, chatting and examining her, and eventually concurred with the doctor's opinion, that her heart was fragile and she needed time to rest and recover. However, she did think that her mother's annoyance at being kept in hospital wasn't helping her to relax and decided to arrange for her discharge so that she could care for the older woman herself at home. The doctor protested loudly, sure Michaela didn't know what she was talking about and would bring about her own mother's demise, but Mrs Quinn sent him from the room like a naughty schoolboy and demanded that Michaela arrange her transfer home at once.

"Tomorrow," Michaela said firmly. "Climbing up and down those stairs will do you no good at all at the moment. I'll arrange for the small dining room to be turned into a temporary room for you, so that you can sleep on the groundfloor. We'll bring you home tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I suppose that's something. Thank you, Michaela," Mrs Quinn said. "I'll be much calmer at home without these fools fussing around me all the time. At least I can rely on decent sustenance there too."

It wasn't until Michaela and Georgia had returned to the house and eaten dinner that they had time alone to talk properly. At first Georgia was reluctant to discuss how she had been feeling, fearing that the minute she began to talk she would cry again. However, as Michaela told her about a competition Colleen had won at school and how Brian was learning to hunt rabbits with a bow and arrow she began to miss Colorado Springs after all and wanted to hear about everyone else.

Michaela told her about Myra who had been to see her with Samantha. The baby was teething and wouldn't let Myra and Horace get a wink of sleep.

Loren had wrenched his back lifting a heavy package down from his wagon and had become more grumpy than usual. Dorothy had taken the opportunity to become more bossy than usual and had taken over the majority of the running of the store as well as the Gazette, while Loren lay flat on his back complaining.

Jake had been on one of his drinking binges and while drunk, had fired his gun at Horace thinking he was about to be attacked, while poor Horace had merely been hoping for a haircut.

"Oh my goodness! Was he injured?" asked Georgia.

"No, Jake missed him by at least three feet," Michaela said. "Myra cut Horace's hair instead that day, using a bowl. I don't think he's very impressed by the new style!"

"What about Hank?" Georgia blurted out before she could stop herself. She hadn't wanted to even hear his name at first, but by the time Michaela had spoken about everyone else, she longed to know what he had been doing since she left.

"I don't think you should waste your time thinking about him, Georgia," said Michaela with a sigh. "He hurt you so much."

"I know. I was just curious."

"Well, he's the same as he was before you came to Colorado Springs," Michaela said eventually. "Actually, I'd say he's worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see much of him in the time between you leaving and me receiving the message asking me to come to Boston too. The times I did see him, he was either drunk or fighting. That's nothing new with Hank. I'm quite surprised he managed to restrain himself while you were there."

"I suppose he's forgotten I exist by now," Georgia said unhappily. "Is he…does he have….?" She meant to say had Hank met someone else, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No one wants to keep company with him at the moment," Michaela said. "Not even Jake or Loren. Everyone's giving him a wide birth. Despite everything that happened with you, Matthew tried to help him one day when Hurricane threw him off somewhere near the creek. Hank gave Matthew a black eye for his trouble."

Georgia gasped. "What was Hank doing by the creek?"

"I don't know, Georgia, he was up there on his own, drunk as a lord. Aren't you concerned about Matthew at all?" Michaela frowned.

"Of course I am. I just….I can't just forget about Hank as if he never existed," Georgia admitted. "He was wonderful to me for more than two weeks."

"Well, I don't think you should dwell on that too much," said Michaela. "He hurt you in the end."

"I know. You're right. I must try to stop thinking about it," Georgia agreed.

She began to talk about Aunt Elizabeth coming home instead and did her best to put Hank and Colorado Springs out of her mind. This was easier said than done although it was nothing to do with what Michaela had said about Hank's behaviour since she had left.

Georgia's monthly was more than a week overdue and despite trying to convince herself that stress, upset and eating poorly were most likely the cause, she was beginning to think that it was the other reason she hadn't wanted to consider. She longed to confide her thoughts to Michaela, but at the same time worried that if she voiced her fears, there was a chance that they may turn out to be justified.


	19. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Aunt Elizabeth was greatly relieved to leave the hospital and return home. The servants had arranged a luxurious room for her in the second dining room, moving her bed downstairs along with some of her other pieces of furniture. She kept everyone running around after her from dawn until dusk, but Georgia was mostly glad to be kept busy as it gave her less time to think.

Michaela stayed in Boston for a little over a week until she considered that her mother had recovered sufficiently to not need her on hand any longer and then she took a train back to Colorado Springs. Georgia was sad to see her go, but no longer desperate to return with her. She had decided that her life would remain in Boston, but that she would eventually improve things for herself by breaking the rules a little, even if it only meant choosing her own clothes and buying herself a horse to ride.

A week passed and Michaela sent a telegram to say she had arrived safely home and that Sully and the children sent their love to Georgia and Aunt Elizabeth. By then Georgia had become used to the routine of the Quinn household again and almost felt as if she had never been away. She was still desperately unhappy, but growing a little better each day except for the nagging worry that her monthly still hadn't come along. She had lost track of the days, but was fairly sure she was almost three weeks late by now and there could only be one explanation. Even so she continued to deny it to herself, convinced that if she didn't accept it in her own mind it would just go away.

She decided to take a trip into the city to treat herself to a new dress and perhaps a cloak and hat and some shoes too; something to cheer herself up and take her mind off her worries. Aunt Elizabeth seemed to have softened marginally during her illness and didn't complain, except to request Georgia consider propriety when she was choosing her attire.

Georgia ordered the carriage to take her into the city centre and then sent it home, deciding to walk back later and have any items she bought delivered by the stores later in the week. It was a beautiful sunny day and she thought the fresh air and the walk would do her good.

She spent some time in a boutique on the main street, selecting a deep blue gown decorated with black embroidery, a matching hat and a short black velvet cloak. The dress looked beautiful on her and she turned around and around in front of the store's mirror, the two lady attendants admiring her. She changed back into her own clothes, paid for the new things and asked for them to be boxed up and delivered to her home. Then she stepped out onto the street and wandered around aimlessly for a while before setting off on the mile walk back to the house.

She strolled past the King's Hotel, gazing up at its grand façade and remembering eating dinner there once with Frederick, his parents and her aunt. She hadn't enjoyed the meal one bit. Her corset had been crushing the breath out of her, leaving her no room to eat anything and the food had been much too rich.

She continued along the street daydreaming until she was brought up short a moment later by the sound of her name.

"Georgia!"

She halted, the back of her neck prickling as she recognised Hank's voice. She turned around slowly and he strode towards her. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a long coat, a light blue shirt and darker necktie. His face looked thinner and there were shadows beneath his eyes. Her heart lurched and she had to force her feet not to carry her towards him.

"What are you doing here, Hank?" she asked.

"Came to see ya. To explain."

She shook her head and took a step backwards. How could he explain the way he had treated her? Crushing her feelings the way he had; making her feel cheap and used. Why would he even try?

"Leave me alone," she said quietly.

"Please, just listen to me," he said. His eyes were sorrowful and for a brief moment Georgia almost relented, but she couldn't forget how cruel he had been to her. Much as she had longed for him over the past few weeks, she forced herself to be hard-hearted.

"There is nothing you could say that I want to hear," she replied stiffly and turned away from him.

"Georgia, wait a minute!"

She paused again and looked back at him. "You're wasting your time, Hank, just go home," she told him. Then she walked quickly away down the street, her heart aching and part of her hoping he would follow, but when she reached the corner and turned, glancing back briefly, she realised he had disappeared.

When Georgia reached the house she burst in and ran up the stairs, only just reaching the privacy of her room before her tears spilled over. When Mary tapped on the door half an hour later, asking if she could do anything for her, Georgia told her she just wanted to be left alone and that she wouldn't be requiring dinner that evening.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, but Mrs Quinn is asking for you," Mary said.

"Please tell her I'm feeling unwell," Georgia said. "I need to lie down for a while."

"Very well, Miss." Mary withdrew quietly and closed the door.

Georgia sat in silence for a long time, trying to read a book and not managing to get past the first page as she thought about Hank and tried to convince herself that she had done the right thing in refusing to talk to him.

Eventually as eight o'clock passed, she washed in her room and put on her nightgown, deciding an early night would be best for her although she didn't think she would be able to sleep. By eight-thirty she was in bed, the book resting on her knees as she considered giving it another try. She put it down again when there was a light tap on her door.

"Yes?" she said.

The door opened slowly to admit Mary.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Georgiana. I know you asked not to be disturbed, but there's a gentleman here to see you."

"At this hour?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. He's in the drawing room."

"Who is he?" Georgia's heart hammered and she knew before Mary answered that it could only be Hank.

"He didn't give his name, Miss. He's very smart; wearing a suit. He has long hair and a beard."

"Please ask him to leave," Georgia said.

"I did, Miss. At least I told him you had retired."

"What did he say?"

"He said he ain't leaving till you see him. I beg your pardon, Miss; those were his words."

Georgia sighed heavily and sat up.

"Does my aunt know?" she asked.

"No, Miss. Mrs Quinn is asleep. I thought it best not to disturb her."

"Alright, Mary. Go and tell the visitor I'll be down directly."

As she withdrew, Georgia slid out of bed and took her nightgown off again. She dressed quickly in her grey striped dress and pinned her hair up, examining her face in the mirror. Her skin was white, her eyes huge and dark. Her mother had had more colour in her face after she died.

She walked slowly down the stairs and paused outside the door of the drawing room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. Hank immediately got up from the chair he was sitting on. His face looked almost as pale as Georgia's own.

"What do you want, Hank?" she asked. "I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"Please, just give me five minutes," he said. "Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it," she told him. "You hurt me. I just want to forget about you."

"I doubt ya feel any worse than I do myself," he groaned.

"I'm surprised you feel anything. You didn't give any indication of it a month ago."

"I was upset," he said, much to her surprise. "When ya said you was leavin'."

"You knew I'd be leaving," she interrupted. "You said so yourself. I wanted to have fun while I was in Colorado Springs and I'd had it." Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered him saying that and she held them back determinedly.

"I didn't mean it," Hank said.

"Well, then, you shouldn't have said it. I'd like you to leave now."

"Well, like I told your servant, I ain't leavin' till I talk to ya. So sit down and hear me out," Hank said roughly.

Georgia sighed heavily. She would never have admitted it, but all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms. He looked as miserable as she felt, but despite the blissful time she had spent with him, the memory at the forefront of her mind was their last conversation before she left Colorado Springs and now she was unable to trust him. However, perhaps she owed him the chance to explain, much as she may regret doing so.

"There are too many ears in this house," she said slowly.

Hank took a step towards her and his face brightened slightly. "Then come to the hotel," he said.

"It's too late tonight." Georgia backed away. "Where are you staying?"

"The King's Hotel."

"I'll come tomorrow," she said at last. "Ten o'clock."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the lounge," Hank said.

She nodded and opened the door. "I'll have Mary show you out."

"I can show myself out," Hank grunted and walked past her into the hall. She stayed where she was until he had closed the front door after him. Then she returned to her room, threw herself onto the bed and cried again until she had no tears left, smothering her sobs in the pillow so the servants wouldn't hear her.

She must have eventually cried herself to sleep because she woke to daylight, her head throbbing angrily, her throat dry. She reached for the glass of water beside the bed and drank some, sitting up slowly. Then she glanced at the clock and saw that it was approaching eight.

Georgia rose and washed, then put on her blue silk gown, leaving her hair loose and brushing it until it shone. She didn't ask herself why she bothered to make herself look nice as she left her room and went down for breakfast. Despite her misery and nervousness, she felt hungry and thought that food and coffee would make her feel better and drive away the headache. She drank two cups of coffee and nibbled a small portion of bacon and eggs, just finishing the small meal when Aunt Elizabeth appeared and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Georgiana," she said.

"Good morning, Aunt."

"Could you not take the time to have your hair pinned up this morning?" Aunt Elizabeth said, peering disapprovingly at Georgia's slightly casual appearance.

"I thought I would leave it loose today," Georgia said.

"Really, I knew it would be a mistake letting you stay so long in Colorado. You seem to have adopted a number of somewhat rustic habits."

"Well, I'm sorry, Aunt, but I like wearing my hair this way. Will you please excuse me now? I will be taking another trip into the city shortly."

"Again? Very well," Aunt Elizabeth sighed.

"Thank you, Aunt Elizabeth." Georgia left the room and ordered the carriage for nine-thirty, telling the driver she wished to go shopping again, but would not require transport home as she preferred to walk a little. Then she went to her room and paced anxiously, watching the hands on the clock slowly move around, her heart pounding.

Suddenly there came a knock on her door and it opened even before she had time to respond. Mary appeared in the doorway.

"Please excuse the intrusion, Miss, but Mrs Quinn has taken a fall," she said.

Georgia gasped. "Is she hurt?"

"She cut her leg, Miss. Fiona has sent for the doctor."

Georgia hurried out of the room and down the stairs, finding her aunt lying on the couch in the drawing room, her leg propped up on a stool and wrapped in a towel. Fiona was kneeling beside her, holding a damp cloth to her brow.

"Oh, Aunt, what have you done?" Georgia pulled a chair closer to the couch and sat down.

"I climbed onto that wretched stool in the library to reach a book," Aunt Elizabeth said.

"You should have asked one of the servants or called for me," Georgia scolded. "Now you're hurt; you know Michaela said you should still be taking things steadily."

"Yes, I know, I know," her aunt muttered. "I don't like to be an invalid. Now I suppose I will have to see that useless doctor again."

"I'm afraid you will," Georgia said with a slight smile. "Don't worry, I'll be here to make sure he does a good job." She took hold of her aunt's hand and squeezed it, glancing up at the clock on the mantelpiece and realising that she would now not be able to get to the King's Hotel for ten o'clock. Her heart sank and her stomach twisted itself into a knot of anxiety. Perhaps fate had had a hand in this and was saving her from making another mistake.


	20. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

The doctor left just before noon and Aunt Elizabeth returned to her bed, her face pale.

"Georgiana, you may as well take your trip out now," she said wearily. "I shall sleep for a while. There's no need for you to sit with me."

"Very well." Georgia left her aunt's room, her heart suddenly beginning to hammer again. She felt a little sick as she ordered the carriage to take her into the city, knowing she would go to the hotel and speak to Hank. She did her best to compose herself, thinking that whatever he said to her she was simply going to tell him he had had a wasted journey and that she wanted nothing more to do with him, but despite this she felt a foolish sense of hope and excitement.

The carriage journey took only fifteen minutes, but it seemed like an hour. Georgia requested the driver leave her close to the boutique where she had shopped the previous day, then as soon as the vehicle had disappeared from sight, she turned and walked purposefully towards the King's Hotel.

As she arrived outside, her heart thumped so loudly it seemed to echo inside her head and she paused for a moment, trying to pull herself together before she walked towards the door. A butler opened it for her as he saw her approaching and she nodded at him slightly and made her way through to the lounge.

There were perhaps a dozen people in the large room; couples relaxing over coffee, a family sitting by the window, two smart gentlemen reading newspapers. Georgia scanned the room twice, realising Hank was not there. The clock above the bar showed it was twelve forty-five so she wasn't particularly surprised. She had told him she would arrive at ten. She left the lounge and went to the lobby where the Maitre D' immediately approached her.

"Good afternoon, Madam, may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"I believe you have a guest here by the name of Hank Lawson," Georgia said.

"Mr Lawson was a guest here, yes, but I'm sorry to tell you he left at noon," the Maitre D' said.

"Oh!" Georgia's knees suddenly went weak and she prayed they would continue to hold her up. "Did he say where he was going?" she asked hopefully.

"He intended to return to his home in Colorado. One of our staff arranged a cab to take him to the railway station."

"Oh," Georgia said again, deflated. "Well, thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Madam?" the Maitre D' asked her.

"No. Thank you. Good day." She turned and walked slowly out of the hotel. Once again fate had stepped in and perhaps it was just as well. She had only intended to tell Hank to leave her alone after all. For a brief moment she was tempted to look for a cab and ask it to drive her to the station to catch up with him before he left, but she knew he would be taking the train for Denver which left at one o'clock and there wasn't sufficient time to get there, assuming she could even find a cab. They seemed particularly scarce at that moment.

Stiffening her shoulders, Georgia turned in the direction of home and began to walk slowly along the street, trying not to let herself think about what might have been. There was no point to those thoughts; she had already decided not to let Hank back into her life.

During the next month Georgia began to think she had made a mistake by letting Hank go. He had come all the way to Boston to see her and to explain, so he had apparently still wanted her, but she hadn't given him a chance to say anything. If she had listened to him perhaps she could have left Boston again by now, instead of being trapped there with her aunt, growing more worried by the day.

She knew now she was expecting a baby; it couldn't be denied any longer. She had missed two monthlies and had begun to suffer sickness most mornings. Luckily with indoor plumbing and her aunt still sleeping downstairs it wasn't too difficult to keep her condition secret, although she knew Mary had started to suspect something was wrong and eventually the maid plucked up the courage to speak.

"Forgive me, Miss, if I speak out of turn," she began hesitantly. "I've noticed you've been unwell for some time. Might I suggest you visit a doctor? There is a new one on Bridge Street. He's not connected to our usual one in any way and does not treat anyone else in your family."

Georgia's head jerked up. "You know, don't you?" she said at once.

"I suspected, Miss. My sister has been in the same situation."

Georgia sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do," she said. "My aunt will be furious. One of her friend's daughters had the same trouble a few years ago and she was sent away somewhere until it was all over. I don't know what happened to the child, but she didn't keep it. I don't want that to happen to me."

"Have you spoken to the baby's father, Miss? If he marries you, then it would all be alright."

"No, I haven't spoken to him." Tears filled Georgia's eyes now. "I doubt he would want to marry me though. He never even said he loved me. It was mostly just wishful thinking on my part." She recalled that day when she had told Hank she loved him. He had responded by kissing her, but hadn't said the words back and he had never said them since. "You must be curious about who he is," she said.

"It's not my place to ask, Miss," Mary said quietly.

"You remember the man who came to the house that evening? He refused to leave until I spoke to him."

"Yes, I remember. I noticed he seemed very anxious."

"Well, that was my baby's father," Georgia said. "He was unkind to me before I left Colorado Springs. He said he wanted to explain, but I sent him away."

"If he came all this way to see you, then perhaps he felt bad," Mary reasoned. "If you spoke to him now, he might help you."

"I'm not sure," Georgia sighed. "I'd find it hard to trust him. He's not a very respectable sort of man. Everyone in Colorado Springs warned me about him and I didn't listen."

"There are men in my family who are not very respectable, Miss," Mary said with a smile. "One of them changed completely when he fell in love."

"I can't see Hank changing completely," Georgia said thoughtfully, although she was reminded that the way he had behaved with her had been nothing like what she'd been led to believe, except for those last few minutes before she left.

"Perhaps you should speak to your cousin, Dr Quinn," Mary suggested then. "I always thought her to be a very understanding lady. Perhaps you could go to visit her again for a few months."

"I never wanted to go back there," Georgia said. "I didn't want to see Hank again, but I suppose I will have to. It looks like it's the only choice I have. I'll have to make a decision soon, before it becomes obvious."

"How far along is it?" asked Mary.

"Between two and three months."

"Then I think, Miss, that you need to leave Boston before the next month passes," Mary said.

"Yes, you're right." Georgia reached out suddenly and squeezed the maid's hand. "Thank you, Mary. You won't mention this, will you? To any of the other staff?"

"Of course not, Miss. It's your private business. But anything I can do to help you, let me know and I'll do it."

Georgia nodded. "I'll speak to my aunt later about visiting Michaela again."

She did just that and Aunt Elizabeth wasn't in the least bit accommodating.

"You've barely been home five minutes. Why on earth would you want to go gallivanting back to that dreadful place again so soon?"

"I loved spending time with Michaela and Colleen and the others," she said. "I miss them and I would like to visit again."

"It's much too soon. Michaela and Sully are just married and settling into their new home; you'll only be a bother to them," Aunt Elizabeth said. "Perhaps you could visit in the fall if you're still intent on it."

Georgia's heart sank. Her aunt wouldn't budge and she decided to leave it for that day. At first she considered confiding her predicament to Rebecca, the eldest and most gentle of her cousins, but doubted even Rebecca would keep such a secret from her own mother. She felt completely isolated except for the small comfort of Mary who she felt was more a friend to her now than a servant.

The following week she decided to find out for certain if she would be welcome in Colorado Springs again and sent a telegram to Michaela, saying she was miserable and missed her cousin and her family and wished to visit again. She waited three hours in the telegraph office for the reply to come to avoid a message being delivered to the house. Michaela said that Georgia would be welcome at any time providing her aunt did not need her and was happy for her to visit again.

It was another two weeks before Georgia plucked up the courage to speak to her aunt a second time and her suggestion that she visit Michaela for 'a few weeks' was met with the same response as the previous request.

"I thought we had decided you would visit them in the fall," Aunt Elizabeth said.

"No, you suggested I visit in the fall if I still wanted to," said Georgia. "I would like to visit now, while the weather's still good there."

"Well, I'm sorry, Georgiana, but I need you here and I would rather you didn't go running off there again quite so soon anyway," her aunt said firmly. "You returned with a dreadful accent and unfortunate manner of clipping your words."

Georgia took a deep breath and summoned up some backbone before she spoke again. "Forgive me, Aunt," she began. "This is something I want to do. I am an adult and capable of making decisions for myself. I'm going to visit Michaela as soon as I can arrange a train ticket."

"Well, really!" Aunt Elizabeth huffed. "You've become just as stubborn as your cousin! What will I do without you?"

"The same as you do when I'm here, Aunt. Invite your friends for tea, have Rebecca and Marjorie and the others for dinners and keep the servants busy all day."

"Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No, I'm sorry, but there isn't. It's time I was in charge of my own life and for the moment, that is in Colorado Springs," Georgia said determinedly, her hands shaking.

"Hmm," was Aunt Elizabeth's only response to this, but she made no further protest, not even when Georgia returned from the railway station the following day to advise she had booked herself a ticket on the train leaving for Denver on Friday afternoon.

Despite Georgia's worry about her condition and about seeing Hank again, she found herself smiling for the first time in months as she took charge of her own destiny.


	21. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

On Friday morning Georgia suffered particularly badly with morning sickness and began to worry that she would be too ill to catch the train. Luckily she began to feel better at noon and ordered the carriage to take her to the station, along with a case and a large trunk containing her clothes. On the way she asked the driver to stop at the telegraph office in order that she could send a message to Michaela, advising she was on her way and that she expected to arrive the following Friday morning.

It was with a mixture of excitement and dread that Georgia boarded the train at three o'clock and settled into a small private carriage. The train pulled out of the station at three-thirty and she was on her way.

The journey seemed even longer than the previous one when she had returned to Boston heart-broken. Each morning she felt terribly ill and could barely keep a thing down. Most days she ate nothing other than a small light meal in the evening and did her best to drink as much water as possible in between. By the time she had changed trains in Denver for the last leg of the trip, she was pale and weak and needed the assistance of a porter to mount the steps into the new carriage.

The train eventually reached Colorado Springs on Saturday afternoon, a day late due to there having been a long wait in Denver for the connecting train. Georgia rose slowly and made her way out of her carriage to the door. Her legs felt weak and she held on tightly to the safety rail as she began to descend the steps towards the platform. She could see Horace standing there, Myra beside him with Samantha in her arms. Their faces blurred as she climbed down the last step towards them and she was only dimly aware of Myra's voice crying out her name before she fainted and fell forwards into Horace's arms.

"Oh, my Lord!" Myra exclaimed. "Horace, you better take her to the clinic. Dr Mike's still there. She said she would wait there until the train came in."

"Will you ask the porter to put her luggage in the telegraph office?" Horace said.

"Of course." Myra went to find the porter while Horace lifted Georgia up properly and began to carry her to the clinic, arms and legs dangling and her head rolling back over his arm.

At the barber's shop, Jake stood outside gazing around him at the goings on, eyeing Hank over at the saloon with exasparation. His friend was still drinking heavily and even now was leaning against the wall outside the building, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, occasionally taking a swig of the contents without even bothering to use a glass.

Jake heard the commotion over at the railway station and turned his head the other way, eyes widening as Horace hurried towards the clinic, carrying an unconscious lady in his arms. She looked like Michaela's cousin. At that moment Hank dropped the whiskey bottle, lurched off the porch and began to charge somewhat unsteadily towards the clinic as he too recognised Georgia.

"Hank! Wait!" Jake ran across the street and the pair arrived outside the clinic just as Michaela opened the door and ushered Horace inside, her face shocked and anxious.

"Whassamatterwither?" Hank demanded, stumbling up onto the porch.

"For goodness' sake, Hank, go away and sober yourself up!" Michaela exclaimed, closing the door in his face.

Georgia opened her eyes to find herself lying on the examination table in the clinic, with Michaela and Horace gazing anxiously at her, Michaela holding her hand.

"You may go now, Horace," Michaela said. "Thank you. I'll have Sully collect Georgia's luggage later."

"I'll take good care of it, Dr Mike," Horace nodded and opened the door again, slipping out and closing it behind him. A moment later a fist hammered on the door.

"Who's out there?" asked Georgia weakly.

"Hank," Michaela said. "Take no notice, I won't let him in."

"Georgia!" Hank shouted.

"For God's sake, Hank, come away," Jake could be heard saying. "Get some coffee down ya and take a bath at least, ya smell like you ain't seen a bar of soap in a month!"

There was silence from outside then and Michaela looked out of the window, confirming that Hank and Jake could both be seen heading over to the barber's shop. Georgia tried to sit up, but her cousin pressed her back down and applied a damp cloth to her brow.

"You look so ill," she said with concern. "And so thin. Haven't you been eating?"

"Not much," Georgia said. "I can't keep anything down." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the expression in Michaela's as she continued. "I'm pregnant, Mike."

"Oh! Goodness, you poor thing. Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be without you telling me." Georgia opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Michaela's face. She looked sad and worried, but not shocked or angry as Georgia had expected.

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected when you came to Boston. I kept hoping it wasn't true so I didn't say anything."

"Oh, Georgia. You could have confided in me."

"Aren't you mad?" Georgia asked.

"Of course I'm not mad," Michaela said at once. "Only with that despicable man out there. I don't suppose you've told my mother anything?"

"No. The only one who knows is Mary. She was a good friend to me before I left. You don't mind me coming here, do you? I had to get away from Boston. Aunt Elizabeth would have sent me away until it was over and made me give the baby up, I'm sure."

"I'm glad you've come here," Michaela said at once. "You're in the best place and we'll all take good care of you. I'll start by examining you and as soon as Sully gets here we'll take you back to the homestead. You look as if you need feeding up."

"How long will the sickness last?" asked Georgia, sitting up to begin removing her dress with Michaela's help.

"It varies from one woman to another," said Michaela. "Usually about three months though. It must be more than that for you, isn't it?"

"I think so. I think it's almost four months since…since it happened."

Michaela proceeded to examine her young cousin and confirmed that she was not far off four months pregnant. With Georgia's loss of weight, the slight roundness of her belly was now apparent when she was undressed and she ran her hand over it in wonder for a moment. Until now she had done her best not to dwell too much on her condition, dreading it becoming obvious and worrying about the future. Now she was away from Boston with people who weren't going to condemn her, a small smile touched her lips as she thought of the baby growing inside her. She knew she would have to face Aunt Elizabeth eventually, but for the moment she didn't even need to think about it. The only thing that still concerned her was Hank.

She finished buttoning her dress and glanced towards the door.

"I shall have to speak to him," she said.

"Well, there's no rush to do that," Michaela told her. "He's not fit to be seen at the moment anyway."

"I will have to tell him before it's obvious," said Georgia. "Whether he cares or not, it's the right thing to do."

"Very well," her cousin agreed. "But at least give yourself a little time to recover from the journey." She looked out of the window again as a wagon could be heard. "Here's Sully now. Let's go back to the homestead and get some food into you."

"Should I tell Sully and the children?" Georgia asked before they went outside.

"I'll tell them if it's easier," Michaela said with a smile. "They're going to guess pretty soon anyway if you're still sick. Perhaps you'd like to get an early night and I'll speak to them after you retire."

Georgia nodded.

"I'll send a telegram to Mother too, on Monday. Just to let her know you arrived safely. I won't mention your condition, at least not yet," Michaela added.

"Thank you, Mike," Georgia smiled.

When they reached the homestead, Michaela and Colleen got to work on supper right away. It was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, beans and gravy. With some of her worries now alleviated, Georgia found she had a ravenous appetite and ate a large plateful before she retired upstairs early, hoping that she could now sleep well and begin to recover her strength.

When she rose the next morning, Michaela and Colleen were already making breakfast and Sully and the boys were outside attending to the animals. For the first day in several weeks she didn't feel sick and she prayed it would last. She thought her constant worry recently had probably contributed to her illness anyway.

"Mornin', Georgia," Colleen said at once. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Much better, thank you," Georgia said, sitting down at the table. "The good meal last night and the long sleep has done me good."

"No sickness?" asked Michaela.

"Not so far."

"D'ya think Hank'll marry ya now you're havin' a baby?" asked Colleen.

"Colleen!" protested Michaela.

"It's alright," Georgia said. "I haven't spoken to Hank yet."

"Ya mean he doesn't know?"

"Not yet."

"Didn't ya talk to him in Boston? I heard Mr Slicker sayin' Hank'd gone there to grovel to ya."

Georgia smiled. "Well, I'm afraid I wasn't too happy at the time and I wouldn't talk to him. I suppose I will do soon."

Colleen just nodded and continued making the biscuits for breakfast. Brian came in with some eggs and a can of milk and before long the whole family sat down to eat.

"Will ya feel up to goin' to church, Georgia?" Sully asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll leave it until next week if that's alright with everyone. There's something I should get out of the way first." She didn't elaborate, but they all knew what she meant.

"Now's your chance," Colleen said then, glancing out of the window at the sound of a wagon approaching.

Georgia followed her gaze and saw Hank jump to the ground in front of the homestead and walk towards the porch. He was wearing the grey suit he'd had on in Boston and appeared sober too.

"I'll get rid of him," Sully said, pushing himself away from the table.

"No, don't." Georgia stood up. "I have to talk to him sooner or later. I might as well make it sooner."

"Sully, why don't you take the children to church?" Michaela suggested. "I'll stay here. Just in case."

Hank knocked on the door a moment later and Georgia went to answer it herself, her stomach full of butterflies and her hands shaking. She had no idea what would come of their conversation, but she intended to listen to what Hank had to say before she decided anything. She pulled the door open.

"Mornin', Georgia," he said and cleared his throat. He looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Good morning, Hank." She stepped outside the door and waited on the porch as Sully and the children filed out and went to the wagon to set off for church.

"How are ya?" Hank asked. "I was worried when I saw ya yesterday."

"I'm fine," she said. "I just fainted. It was a tedious journey and I hadn't been feeling too well."

"You and Michaela not goin' to church?"

"No." Georgia glanced back into the homestead where Michaela was clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"Can we talk somewhere?" asked Hank.

"Alright." Georgia stepped off the porch. "We won't be overheard out here." She walked a little distance from the building and sat down on the grass in the shade of a large tree. After a moment Hank took his long coat off and sat down beside her.

"I'm listening," she said, not looking at him.

After a long moment's hesitation, Hank began to talk.


	22. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"I hardly know where to start," Hank said awkwardly.

"How about the beginning?" suggested Georgia. "When I told you I was returning to Boston."

Hank grimaced and after a moment pulled a cigar out of the pocket in his vest. "D'ya mind?"

"Of course not."

He lit the cigar and blew out a trail of smoke rings.

"I didn't mean any of that stuff I said to ya before ya left," he began. "When ya came into the saloon and said you was leavin', it was a shock. I thought we had longer. Somehow I thought you'd find a way to stay with me."

"You knew I had to return to Boston eventually," Georgia said, although she remembered when she had been in Colorado Springs, she'd felt at one point that she belonged there and that she would never have to go back home.

"Made myself forget about it. I was scared and I don't scare easily." Hank snorted and dragged a hand through his hair before taking another deep draw on the cigar. "I didn't wanna feel anythin' for ya and I realised it was too late. Ya had me like a fish on a hook."

Georgia's eyes widened in surprise and her heart missed a beat. He cared for her after all! She kept quiet with difficulty and waited for him to continue.

"I know half the town told ya to keep away from me; that I got no feelin's."

She nodded at this.

"It ain't true. They've just been trampled on in the past, so I keep 'em locked up. At least I did till you turned up and dragged 'em outta me again. Now I hardly know what to do with 'em. Only thing I could think of to do was hurt ya so you'd forget about me and I could save myself."

"Did it work?" Georgia asked softly.

"Does it look like it? I would've told ya how I felt in Boston if I had the chance."

"Why did you suddenly decide to talk to me?"

"Figured I ain't got nothin' to lose."

He glanced at her for a second and his eyes glistened with tears. Then he looked away and scrubbed his hand over them. That surprised Georgia more than anything he might have said and demolished any defence she had that could have made her walk away from him. She slid her hand into his and squeezed.

"What happened in the past?" she asked.

"Ya don't wanna hear about that."

"Yes, I do."

Hank sighed heavily and stayed silent for a minute or two before he continued.

"I guess it started with my family. I never got along with any of 'em; parents, brothers. The only one of em' ever cared anythin' for me was my Nana. Didn't seem to matter what I got up to; in her eyes I could do no wrong." He smiled a little wistfully and then continued. "My brothers were a few years older than me; went to college. One's a lawyer now and the other a banker. My Pa was a lawyer too. I was the black sheep; the rebel. When I was a kid I just wanted to have fun and the older I got, the more I fought against 'em tryin' to change me. I drank and played poker. Spent some of the winnin's on whiskey and whores, saved the rest. By the time I was twenty I'd won enough to buy a share in a saloon in Denver. My Pa washed his hands of me; said it was just what he expected and that I'd never amount to nothin' worthwhile. I reinforced that when I took on a bunch of girls and got one of 'em pregnant. That was Clarice – Zach's mother.

"As if me havin' the saloon wasn't bad enough, then I was gonna have a kid with a whore. We left town and came here not long before he was born. I thought maybe we'd make a go of it in a new place, me and her, but she wasn't interested. Said pretty much the same as my folks, that I wasn't fit to be a father and she'd rather be on her own. I suppose I loved her at the time. Wasn't much I could do about it aside from give her money for the kid and wait for her to change her mind. She died of some fever when Zach was five, resentin' me for gettin' her pregnant and ruinin' her career." He laughed bitterly. "Musta been the only whore I ever met who actually liked the job."

"I'm sorry," Georgia said, imagining Hank years ago longing for someone who resented him and dealing with a family who thought he was a failure.

Hank shrugged. "It was a long time ago. Myra helped me get over it, or at least tried to."

"Myra?" She suddenly felt strangely cold.

"Ya know she worked for me, right?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"She had a bit of a soft heart. I suppose I took advantage of it and used her to make myself feel better. I ain't proud of it. I know Myra felt sorry for me, but that's as far as it went for her. I fell for her, but I was still hurtin' over Clarice so I didn't exactly make it obvious. She'd tell you I got no feelin's; that all I did was use her and make her miserable and I suppose that's true. I thought I loved her, but I didn't know how to show it. One day I said so and she threw it back in my face; told me I don't know what love is. I can't blame her. Then she said she was gonna marry Horace." He closed his eyes and flinched at this point. "I ain't sure if I should tell ya the rest."

"You can tell me anything," Georgia whispered, squeezing his hand harder. Her heart went out to him and she knew now that she wasn't going to tell him to leave her alone after he finished talking. He cleared his throat and looked down at their joined hands, avoiding her eyes.

"I drank a bottle of whiskey the mornin' of their engagement party. Turned up with a gun and threatened to kill her so she couldn't marry him. Sully threw somethin' at me and knocked me out cold, otherwise I probably would've shot someone, most likely myself. Whatever he hit me with broke my skull; Michaela had to patch me up. Didn't wake up for days. I suppose it knocked some sense into me; I got myself together after that. I ain't proud of it. Of any of it."

"It's alright," she said. "It's in the past."

"Yeah, but you ain't. When ya showed up I thought it'd be fun to fool around with a real lady, 'specially if it got up Michaela's nose. Then when I talked to ya that first time and ya told me so much about yourself, I started likin' ya right away. I never would've hurt ya. The further along things went, the more I fell for ya and the more I realised I'd never be good enough. I thought one day you'd realise it. Didn't stop me wantin' ya though. I kept expectin' ya to say you'd had enough, but instead ya told me ya loved me. Then ya came to me sayin' you was leavin' and I thought the best thing would be to let go of ya, before I destroyed everythin' again, includin' myself."

"Oh, Hank," she said, her own tears spilling over.

"After ya left I realised that anythin' I felt in the past wasn't even a fraction of what I felt for you and it half killed me. I don't expect ya to wanna be with me now, but at least ya know why I behaved that way." He sniffed and closed his eyes again for a moment.

"I always intended to come back," Georgia said. "After Michaela and Sully returned from their honeymoon, I prayed every day that something would happen so I could stay longer, but then that telegram came. My aunt needed me, they thought for a while that she may die. It turned out to be not so serious as they thought and she's well now."

"But ya didn't come back 'cause of me," Hank put in. "Ya didn't even wanna see me when I came to Boston."

"I came to the hotel," Georgia said. "I was late. My aunt fell and cut her leg that morning and we had to wait for the doctor. I couldn't get away until noon and when I got there, the Maitre D' told me you had left."

"Ya went to talk to me?" Hank said in wonder, dropping the remains of his cigar onto the ground and crushing it under his boot.

"Yes." She didn't add that she had intended to tell him to go home if she had seen him. If he had told her then what he had said now, she knew she would have changed her mind. "And no, that wasn't the reason I came back," she added, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Hank."

Hank's mouth fell open and he stared at her in shock for a long moment, then he shot her a quick grin.

"Bet that pleased your aunt."

"She doesn't know yet," Georgia said. "But obviously I couldn't stay in Boston, unmarried and pregnant. I'm sure my aunt would have sent me away to have the baby in secret and made me give it up, if she hadn't died from the shock first when she did find out."

"It'd have been easier for you if ya gave it up," Hank pointed out.

"I could never give away my baby," she said softly. He smiled at this and she wondered what he thought about her having his child. Perhaps it was still sinking in. It had taken her long enough to accept it herself. At least she knew now that he loved her.

"People ain't much different here than they are in Boston," Hank continued. "They'll still gossip. Won't matter much what we do to put things right now."

"I don't care if they gossip," said Georgia. "They did that when I was here before. This is where I want to be. Hank, the time I spent with you was the happiest of my life. I'm not going to throw that away now I know how you feel."

"Even after the way I treated ya before?" said Hank, looking surprised and suddenly hopeful.

"I love you, Hank," she whispered. "None of that matters."

He dropped her hand suddenly and instead gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly and pressing his face into her hair.

"I love you," he whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

Georgia drew away slightly, tilting her head back and reaching up to kiss him. Their lips clung, but the kiss didn't deepen. It was Hank who broke it and he looked down into her eyes.

"Ya know, if we get married they won't gossip about ya for long," he said. "And the kid'll have a proper family."

"Do you want to get married?" Georgia asked.

"I…yeah...I don't know," Hank sighed. "I never thought this'd ever happen, ya know?"

"Then don't ask me," said Georgia. "Not unless you know it's what you want. As long as I know you love me, that's enough. I'm not going back to Boston again."

"What about your aunt?"

"She's gonna have to get used to a visit once a year so long as she can accept me having a child."

Hank drew back, his face serious and slightly worried. "I feel like I'm failin' ya," he said.

"Why? Because you're not ready to whisk me off to the altar?" Filled with delight that he loved her, marriage no longer seemed so important at that moment, despite it having been her dream for so long. "Why don't we just take it one step at a time? At least we found each other again."

"You're happy with that?" Hank said.

"I'm happy with you." She lifted her hand to touch his face and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. When she drew back, Hank grinned suddenly.

"Michaela's not gonna be too pleased about this," he said, glancing past Georgia towards the homestead where Michaela could be seen pretending to clean the kitchen window while she stared out at them.

Georgia smiled. "So long as I'm happy, she's gonna have to get used to the rest," she said. "I suppose I better go and speak to her." She stood up slowly and Hank immediately got to his feet too.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Georgia asked him.

"Better not. I ain't her favourite person right now, not that I ever was." He grinned again. "Let her simmer down a bit first. How about I pick you up in the mornin' and we go for a drive?"

"I'd like that." Georgia slid her hand into his as they walked back to his wagon and stood watching as he drove slowly away. She was still standing on the porch minutes after he had disappeared from view and Michaela came out to join her.

"What did he have to say?" she asked.

"Plenty. The most important thing being that he loves me." Georgia beamed now.

"Are you sure you can trust what he says after what happened before?" asked Michaela doubtfully.

"I know I can. He told me a lot of things about his family, his son's mother, Sully hitting him in the head with something to stop him shooting Myra…."

"He told you _that_?" Michaela looked astonished.

"Yes and much more."

"So what now? Did you tell him about the baby?"

"Yes."

"What does he think about that?"

"I think it'll take a little while to sink in. It did with me. I was in denial for weeks," Georgia said.

"So he didn't propose then? I can't say I'm surprised. He'll never change completely."

"He brought the subject up and I told him not to ask me," Georgia told her. "We've enough to think about at the moment. I don't wanna heap more pressure on him after I just told him I'm pregnant."

"Good heavens, you're so much more mature than he is and he's twelve years your senior!" exclaimed Michaela.

Georgia laughed. "You once told me that men never leave their childhood completely behind and that we have to grow up extra for them."

"I suppose that's true. So what is the situation with you and Hank, then?"

"I guess we'll go back to courting for the moment," said Georgia. "He's picking me up in the wagon tomorrow. I forgave him, Mike, so perhaps you could try to do the same."

"That might take a little time, but I'll try," Michaela said. "Why don't you ask him to stay for supper tomorrow?"

"Really?" Georgia was surprised.

"If he cares for you and is serious about you and your baby than I'd rather encourage him than try to drive him away," said Michaela with a smile. "I might not be fond of the man, but it doesn't matter what I think of him if you want him."

"You didn't think that when I was here before," Georgia reminded her.

"I was just trying to protect you."

"And now?"

"Now I admire you," Michaela said, much to her cousin's surprise. "You know what you want and I'm sure you'll get it. I was always afraid of my feelings when it came to men, particularly Sully. Funnily enough the first time I opened up and spilled out all my fears was to Hank, when he was in a coma."

Georgia giggled. "The first thing I liked about him was that he's easy to talk to. I'd known him about five minutes when I told him about Frederick and my life in Boston."

Michaela gave her a quick hug. "Well, life in Colorado Springs with Hank is certainly going to be very different from that in Boston with Frederick!"


	23. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The next morning Hank arrived in his wagon at nine o'clock as promised. Matthew had already taken Michaela and the children into town to go to the clinic and school respectively, but Sully remained at the homestead. It was he who opened the door when Hank knocked as Georgia quickly finished brushing her hair and smoothed down the red dress she had put on. She was relieved that once again there was no sickness that morning and she had enjoyed a hearty breakfast earlier.

"Hank," grunted Sully, leaning against the door jamb and not inviting the visitor inside.

"Mornin', Sully," drawled Hank. "Georgia ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," she said, hurrying to the door before Sully could speak. She stepped past him onto the porch. "I'll be back for supper."

Hank helped her up into the wagon and a moment later they drove away and set off towards the creek.

"Ya look better today," Hank commented. "More colour in ya."

Georgia giggled. "Thanks. I feel better. No sickness for two days now; I'm hoping it's over."

"Ya still look too thin."

"I won't be for long, Michaela's feeding me up as if she's aiming to roast me for Thanksgiving!"

Hank snorted. "There's a picnic in the back from Grace – that'll help."

Most of the day then passed with much amusement and teasing, both of them immediately relaxed in each other's company after the long and painful separation. After the picnic lunch they lay on a blanket by the creek for a while, holding each other and kissing, but not progressing any further than that.

"I'm scared I'll hurt ya," Hank confessed.

"I'm sure you won't. I suppose I can check with Michaela."

"Yeah, that'll make her blush!" grinned Hank.

Georgia shoved him playfully. "You're awful. Is it your mission in life to embarrass people?"

"Only them that can't take it. While you're at it, you oughta ask her if ya can ride a horse too. Sirius is missin' ya."

"You've still got him?"

"'Course I still got him, I bought him for you," Hank blurted out.

"Really? You never said that before."

"Well, I felt like a fool, buyin' ya somethin' like a horse when we barely knew each other."

Georgia pulled him closer and kissed him warmly. "Well, thank you. I'll ask Michaela if I'm safe to ride."

That evening, she did just that. Hank stayed for supper and Michaela made a surprising effort to make him welcome. Sully remained fairly quiet and Matthew was taciturn until Hank apologised for hitting him; then all three children began to treat him almost as if he were part of the family. After he left, leaving it to Georgia to meet him in town the following lunchtime, she helped Michaela with the dishes while Sully and the children attended to the animals.

"Well, I thought that went rather well," Michaela began. "Perhaps Hank really is turning over a new leaf. I'm certainly willing to give him a chance."

"Thank you," Georgia beamed.

"What did you do today?" Michaela asked her.

"We picnicked by the creek. Not far from where we sometimes go with the children. Grace had packed up a huge basket of food; I feel as if I've done nothing but eat today!"

"It'll do you good," said Michaela with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you something," Georgia began. "Will I be safe to ride a horse? I mean, would it hurt the baby?"

"Riding in itself won't, as long as you don't fall off. I suppose if you don't gallop around too fast you'd be alright. It'd still be safer to use the wagon though."

"I'll be careful," said Georgia. "I'm longing to ride again. Remember that grey horse Hank bought? The one I named Sirius?"

"Yes, he was a beauty."

"He's mine! Hank bought him for me at the time, he just didn't get around to telling me."

Michaela smiled. "I have known him to be quite generous on occasion, he just doesn't like people to know it."

"I've another question," Georgia began, gathering up cutlery to put in a drawer and turning her back to Michaela.

"Yes?"

"Will it cause any harm to the baby if…if Hank and I…um…?"

Michaela cleared her throat and Georgia turned around again, realising her cousin was more embarrassed than she was herself.

"No, it won't," Michaela said, almost in a whisper. "It's safe right up until the end so long as it's not uncomfortable."

Georgia grinned. "Sorry," she said. "I wanted to know."

"It's alright. It's not your fault the subject makes me uncomfortable. Even now that Sully and I are married, I find it difficult to talk about. Just be careful, Georgia, if you're outdoors. How would you feel if someone came upon you?"

"Mortified." Georgia giggled and reddened. "I'll be careful, I promise." She continued putting away the items in her hand, her heart thumping as she thought about seeing Hank the next day. She would never have asked Michaela about it, but she wondered if pregnancy increased the body's longings at all as she couldn't wait to make love with him again.

The next morning Georgia put on a blouse and skirt, noticing the skirt felt rather tight. Despite her weight loss in other areas there was an obvious thickening around her waist and she decided to order some new dresses from Loren with the lace-up bodice style so popular with pregnant ladies and perhaps a couple of skirts in larger sizes. She couldn't help smiling as she imagined what Loren would think of that.

Georgia travelled into town in the wagon with the rest of the family and headed straight for Loren's store. She found Myra and Samantha in there, Myra already looking through one of the catalogues at baby clothes.

"Georgia! How are ya?" Myra cried. "Are ya better?"

"I'm fine," Georgia smiled.

"What was wrong with ya?"

Georgia leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm gonna have a baby," she said.

"Oh, my Lord!" gasped Myra, her eyes wide. "How long?"

"About five months from now."

"What about Hank? Does he know?"

"Yes. We're back together. He came over on Sunday and we talked."

"I wondered where he was goin' all dressed up, lookin' like he was on his way to the gallows," Myra said. "He came back with a face like he'd just won a high stakes poker game."

Georgia giggled. "He says he loves me."

"Well, that's pretty plain. I've known Hank for a lotta years and since you went back to Boston he's looked like he wanted to kill somebody. Ain't seen him like that since Clarice died."

"Or since you married Horace?" Georgia said softly.

"He told ya that?" Myra looked even more surprised and then a little anxious. "Did he tell ya he didn't know where his head was and that I only felt sorry for him? Ain't never been nothin' between me and Hank, not like love, I mean."

"Yes, he said that more or less," said Georgia. "It's just gonna take me a little while to be sure of him again."

"I can understand that," Myra nodded. "I heard what he said to ya when ya left. I mean, Jake was tellin' Loren and I listened in."

"Well, that's in the past now. We sorted it out. So now I need to get some new clothes that're gonna fit me for the next few months," Georgia said. "Will you help me choose?"

"Sure! There are some in this book. Here." She passed Samantha to Georgia suddenly and whispered, "Get some practise," before she began flicking through the pages of the catalogue.

Between them, they picked out two dresses, three skirts and some new under garments for Georgia and then called Loren over to place the order.

"Who're these for?" he asked, glancing from one to the other. "Someone puttin' on weight?" He stared harder at Myra and she giggled. "You and Horace expectin' again?" he added with a grin.

"No, they're for me, Loren," said Georgia.

The old man's jaw dropped and his mouth hung open for a long moment before he rediscovered the ability to speak.

"Well!" he managed as he began adding up the cost of the items. "That'll be eighteen dollars. I'll have to take a deposit."

"I'll pay for it all now, if that's alright," Georgia said, handing over the money.

"Right. Thank you. Did you wanna order anythin', Myra?"

"Just these two little frocks." Myra flicked back to the page with the baby clothes on it.

Loren completed her order and the two women left the shop, whispering and giggling together. They could hear Loren calling for Dorothy before they were even out of the door and guessed gossip would be rife by lunchtime.

Georgia headed over to Grace's café just before twelve o'clock and sure enough several people sitting at the other tables fell silent as she walked in. She sat down at an empty table and waited for Grace to bring her a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Georgia," Grace said. "It's good to see ya back here."

"It's good to be back, Grace. Thank you for the picnic yesterday, it was wonderful."

"Thank you. Hank meetin' ya today, is he?"

"Yes, he'll be along in a minute."

"People're talkin'," Grace said, speaking more quietly. "Just thought I'd warn ya."

"It's alright, I expected it. They'll soon have a lot more to talk about, I dare say." Georgia glanced past her and noticed Hank approaching. "Will you bring us two plates of meatloaf, please?"

"Sure, comin' right up."

Grace walked off a moment before Hank arrived and sat down at the table. He picked up Georgia's hand and kissed it, then leaned over and kissed her cheek too. Several people stopped talking again and stared over at them.

"I'm afraid I've made them gossip more than before," Georgia whispered. "I ordered some new clothes from Loren in a larger size. Myra was with me and he thought they were for her at first."

Hank chuckled. "Don't matter. They've usually got somethin' to say about me; ain't normally good neither. Ain't upsettin' you, are they?"

"No." Georgia squeezed his hand which still gripped hers. "I don't care what they say. I'm happy and I thought I never would be again. That's all that's important."

Hank leaned forward to kiss her again and they were interrupted a moment later by Grace clearing her throat loudly. They drew apart, grinning, as she began to unload plates of meatloaf from a large tray.

After the meal, Hank and Georgia walked over to the meadow and spent the afternoon sitting there talking.

"Michaela said I can ride Sirius as long as I'm careful," Georgia said. "Best not gallop, but at least I can go out on him."

"Let's ride tomorrow then," Hank said at once. "I'll bring the horses over to the homestead. We could go down to the creek again; maybe bathe…or somethin'?"

Georgia giggled now. "I'd love to bathe…or something." She leaned closer and turned her face into his neck to cover her blushes. "Michaela says that something doesn't do any harm, even up until the end."

Hank slid his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Shame we gotta wait till tomorrow. It's been a long time since ya left."

"A few more hours won't kill you, then," teased Georgia. "I love you, Hank."

"Love you too." He removed one arm from around her and rested his hand lightly on her stomach. "How long before ya can feel it movin'?"

Georgia smiled and covered his hand with her own. "Not long; I'll probably feel something in a coupla weeks or so."

"Can't believe that's my kid in there," Hank said in wonder.

"What about when Clarice was pregnant?"

"Never let me near her," he grunted. "Too busy resentin' me. I mean to make the most of this. Ain't gonna be lettin' you outta my sight too often."

"I hope not," she said. "There's nowhere else I wanna be."


	24. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

It was almost two weeks later that Georgia first felt the baby kick. It wasn't really a kick; more of a light fluttering sensation and at first she thought it was nothing more than excitement about spending another day with Hank. He planned to take her to Manitou for lunch in the hotel and she had put on one of the new dresses she had bought from Loren. It was a mid-green colour with darker stripes and a lace collar and it could be let out in the back as she grew bigger. As she smoothed the material down over the slight swell of her stomach, she felt that strange movement.

"What is it?" Michaela asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I think I felt the baby move. It was like a butterfly."

"It sounds like it's the baby," said Michaela, beaming. "It'll feel like a little flutter at first and then gradually more like a bumping."

Georgia put both hands on her stomach again. "I'm not sure if I can actually feel it with my hands or if it's just inside," she said.

"Let me." Michaela reached out and slid her own hand beneath one of Georgia's. After a moment she exclaimed, "I can feel it. Very subtle, but it's there."

Delighted, Georgia turned away and finished getting ready. Minutes later Hank arrived on Hurricane, Sirius trotting behind them. Georgia went outside to meet him.

"Mornin'." He bent to kiss her and then stepped back. "What're you lookin' so happy about?"

"Don't you expect me to look happy when I'm gonna spend the day with you?" Georgia teased.

"Not quite that much."

She giggled. "I felt the baby move for the first time this morning. In fact it feels like it's doing somersaults in there."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure." Georgia took his hand, paused a moment and then placed it on one side of her stomach. For a moment there was no movement and then it started again.

"I felt it!" Hank exclaimed. "That's amazin'. To think that's my kid." He gathered Georgia into his arms suddenly and hugged her tight. "I love you. I ain't gonna let ya down."

"I know that. I love you too."

They stood holding each other for several minutes before they parted and Hank helped Georgia up into Sirius' saddle. He mounted Hurricane quickly and they set off towards Manitou.

The following day Georgia spent most of the day helping Michaela at the clinic. Hank was running another poker game at the saloon and although he came out for half an hour in the middle of the day to see her, mostly he was too busy.

Michaela sent her cousin over to Loren's with a list of medical supplies she needed to order and Georgia picked out a new book for herself while she was there.

"Afternoon, Georgia," Loren said, grinning broadly. "How are you today?"

"Good, thank you, Loren. And you?"

"Very well," he beamed, passing her the change for the book and chuckling as he put the cash box away.

"Is something funny?" Georgia asked self-consciously, wondering if somehow she had juice from the blueberries she had recently eaten on her chin or something equally silly.

"No, nothing's funny," grinned Loren. "You have a good day, now."

Frowning, she left the store and almost bumped into Jake as she stepped off the porch. He caught her arm and steadied her for a moment and grinned almost as widely as Loren.

"Are you alright, Jake?" she asked curiously.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Very well, thanks." Georgia turned away from him to return to the clinic, glancing over her shoulder as she heard Jake laughing. What on earth was amusing everyone so much that day?

"What's wrong?" Michaela asked her when she walked back into the clinic with a frown on her face.

"Nothing, I don't think? Do I look funny or something?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Loren and Jake are behaving very strangely, sniggering and laughing at me."

"Oh, who knows what gets into those two," Michaela scoffed. "Probably some silly joke they're playing on each other. I should ignore them."

Georgia didn't see either of the men again until church on Sunday, but she noticed them nudging each other and whispering as they glanced at her after the service, then pretending to be looking at something else when she caught their eye. Then both grinned stupidly .

"Mike, did you see that? There _is_ something going on," said Georgia.

"Hmm, shall I have a word with them?" Michaela suggested.

"No, don't bother. I asked them myself and they denied it." Georgia shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Here comes Hank."

She pointed towards the edge of the meadow where Hank could be seen striding towards them to join in the picnic. He passed Loren and Jake who were sitting on the grass sipping some of Grace's cider and paused to speak to them for a moment. They weren't close enough for Georgia to hear what was being said, but Loren and Jake appeared to be laughing. Hank said something in response, jabbing his finger towards them, then backed off and kicked some dust at them.

"Hey!" Loren exclaimed loudly, brushing down his trouser legs. Grinning, Hank left them and walked over to join Georgia. Michaela, Sully and the children were busy spreading out blankets to sit on a few feet away.

"What's going on with those two?" Georgia asked. "They were acting strange the last time I saw them."

"Ahh, they're just makin' fun of me; I'm turnin' soft apparently." Hank gave her a kiss and threw himself down on one of Michaela's blankets. That was all he would say on the matter, but Georgia was sure there must be something more to it. Why would Loren and Jake laugh at her too? She doubted it could be anything to do with her pregnancy; surely they would sneer rather than laugh if they thought badly of her.

All became clear on Tuesday. Georgia went into the telegraph office to send a letter for Michaela and found Horace and Myra sorting out the parcels which had arrived on the morning train.

"This one's for me!" Myra exclaimed. "It must be that new mirror I ordered." She put the large flat parcel aside. "This one's for Hank. What's he been orderin'?"

Georgia couldn't see the parcel as Myra's back was turned to her.

"I could take that for him; I'm meeting him for lunch soon," she said.

"Oh, no, I better give it to him direct, it's marked private," Horace said suddenly. He already had one package in his hands and now took whatever Myra was holding and shoved both underneath the counter.

"I'm not gonna open it," Georgia said with a smile.

"All the same," Horace said. "I'd be breakin' my oath if I handed a package over to anyone other than the addressee."

"That's alright, Horace," Georgia said with a smile. She handed over the letter. "Will you send this, please?"

"Sure thing." Horace put the letter to one side and Georgia left them to it. As she left the building she heard a curious exchange.

"Horace, it don't say 'private'…." Myra began and was cut off by Horace shushing loudly.

Georgia now smiled to herself as she returned to the clinic. Perhaps Hank had bought a present for her. That must be it. She thought no more about it and helped Michaela until one o'clock when Hank called at the clinic to take her to lunch at Grace's. He was freshly scrubbed and brushed and wearing one of his suits.

"You look very smart," Georgia said in surprise. "I'm outdone."

"Ya look beautiful, like always," Hank said, giving her a kiss. "Afternoon, Michaela."

"Good afternoon, Hank," Michaela said with a nod. "I'll see you later, Georgia."

Georgia tucked her hand through Hank's arm as they walked to the café, finding it reasonably busy with only two tables empty. Meatloaf day was always busy, with that particular meal being a favourite of Grace's customers. Hank pulled out a chair for Georgia at one of the tables and she sat down, glancing around her and noticing Loren and Jake sitting close by, tucking into their own meals.

Grace appeared after a moment and Hank ordered meatloaf, cherry pie and cider for them both. As soon as she'd gone away to fetch the food, Hank got up again. Georgia looked up at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Hank said, grinning and stepping around to her side of the table. She noticed Loren reach across his table and prod Jake whose back was turned and he twisted his head around to look at Hank. Georgia turned her attention back to Hank, her eyes widening as he suddenly lowered himself to one knee at her feet and grasped her left hand.

"Georgia, I love ya; I wanna be with ya for the rest of my life. Will ya marry me?" he asked, carefully sliding a ring onto her finger which he had kept out of sight in his other hand until that moment.

Georgia looked down at it in awe, admiring the gold band set with a large diamond, then raised her eyes to Hank's face as he gazed at her with hope and adoration.

"I love you too, Hank. Of course I'll marry you," she said. She slid her arms around his neck as he reached up to kiss her and immediately everyone around them began to clap and cheer. Hank drew back after a moment and returned to his chair, glancing rather sheepishly at Loren and Jake as he grasped Georgia's hand in his again across the table.

Grace arrived at the table at that moment with the tray of food.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "Hank Lawson, I never thought I'd see the day!" She beamed now. "Food's on the house."

"Thanks, Grace," said Hank.

Grace left and it was Loren and Jake's turn. Both got up and shook Hank's hand, although they continued to tease him.

"Knew you'd turned soft, the minute ya went harin' off to Boston!" Loren grinned.

"Thought we'd never see ya tied down, Hank. Next thing, you're gonna be givin' up whiskey and poker and playin' Pa," snorted Jake. "No offence, Georgia."

"None taken," she said with a smile.

"Laugh all ya like," Hank said to them. "Ain't seen the women lining up for either of you."

Loren and Jake looked at each other and Loren's smile slipped a little. He had always hoped to win Dorothy's hand and never managed it. He'd asked her twice to marry him, once before he married her sister and once after Maude died; both times she turned him down.

"Yeah, he's right, y'know, Jake," the old man grumbled. Then he looked across at Hank again. "You ain't thinkin' of movin' Georgia into the saloon when you're married, are ya? Ain't no place for a lady."

"D'ya think I'm stupid?" grunted Hank.

"Well…." Jake said thoughtfully and smirked.

"Tom Daggett's place is comin' up for auction next week, I'm aimin' to buy it," said Hank.

"What d'ya want with a farm, Hank? Can't see you keepin' cows an' chickens," Loren sniggered now.

"I'm gonna raise horses," grinned Hank.

"_Horses_?" Loren and Jake said together.

"Yeah, why not? Might make you an offer on that stallion of yours, Loren, I always said he was too much for an old man to handle."

"Raven ain't for sale," Loren frowned.

"I'll offer you a fair price. Ain't seen ya ridin' him much lately. He'd've run all the way to Bolivia that day if you hadn't fallen off of him!"

Jake snorted. "He's right, Loren. You'd be better off with a geldin'. Let Hank buy Raven and put him to work doin' what he's good at."

"Welllll…" Loren considered. "What would you offer me for him, Hank?"

"Twenty-five dollars."

"That's robbery!" Loren exclaimed. "I paid forty-five!"

"More fool you," said Hank. "Twenty-five is fair. What's he doin' right now other than eatin' your oats and costin' you even more?"

"Welllll….." Loren scratched his head and frowned again, glancing from Hank to Georgia and back again. "Alright! Twenty-five dollars. And throw in that sorrel mare of yours; she's too old to breed anyhow."

Hank grinned. "Got somethin' in common with you there, Loren. Done." He stretched his hand out to shake Loren's. "Now leave us alone, you two, dinner's gettin' cold." He turned his back to them and kissed Georgia's hand before he let go of it and picked up his fork.

Beaming from ear to ear and her heart hammering, Georgia didn't think she would be able to eat much, but Grace's meatloaf was too much for even the poorest appetite and she found herself tucking in with relish after a few moments, although her eyes barely left Hank's throughout the meal. Her dreams had come true. They were getting married!


	25. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

After lunch Georgia took Hank back to the clinic to see Michaela. Sully happened to be there too. He greeted Hank with a brief nod, still not completely trusting his intentions given that although he clearly cared for Georgia, there was no sign of a marriage proposal following the announcement of her pregnancy.

"We've got some news," Georgia said, gripping Hank's hand tightly and smiling. "We're getting married!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Michaela exclaimed at once, hurrying forward to hug Georgia. "I'm so happy for you."

Sully began to soften immediately and shook hands with Hank.

"Wasn't sure you'd get around to it," he said in a low voice.

"I had every intention of gettin' around to it before she even went back to Boston," Hank said. "Just took me a while to sort things out in my head."

"Well, I'm glad. Congratulations. So, where ya gonna live?" Sully asked.

"I'm after Tom Daggett's old place," Hank said. "It's up for auction on Monday."

"I can't imagine you running a farm, Hank," Michaela said with a smile.

"I'm turnin' it into a stud. I'm gonna get a coupla managers in to run both that and the saloon so I get plenty of time free to play Pa." He grinned a little sheepishly. Georgia beamed at him.

"The farmhouse is rather run down," said Michaela thoughtfully.

"It won't be when I finish with it," Hank said at once. "I'm gonna hire a few fellas to help me do it up. Maybe your Matthew'd be interested if he ain't too busy at the ranch."

"I'm sure he would," Michaela nodded.

"If ya want me to help out, let me know," put in Sully.

"Thanks," said Hank. "I better get back to the saloon anyhow."

"Would you like to come over for supper tonight, Hank?" Michaela asked before he got to the door.

"Sure, thank you, Michaela."

After he was gone, Sully took himself off too, leaving the two women to talk.

"I oughta send a telegram to Aunt Elizabeth," Georgia said thoughtfully. "To let her know I'm getting married."

"Have you any idea of a date yet?" asked Michaela.

"Not yet, he only just asked me. Right in front of everyone at Grace's too! It was so romantic," she gushed. "I kinda hoped he'd ask some time soon, but I thought it'd be somewhere quiet, just me and him."

"I'm so glad it's all working out for you," Michaela said. "Let's not tell Mother just yet. Wait until you have a date arranged."

"Do you think she'll wanna come to the wedding?"

"I think if it's within the next month she won't be fit enough to travel, which is probably best. I love Mother, but I do have a feeling she'd cause a lot more trouble on your day than she did on mine. She sees you as her little girl since the five of us have all flown the nest and she'll be reluctant to accept you marrying again so soon, especially considering you're expecting."

"Yes, I did worry about that," Georgia sighed. "I won't send a message yet then."

After supper that evening, she and Hank sat outside on the porch and talked about getting married.

"How soon do ya want the weddin'?" Hank asked her.

"That's up to you," she said, blushing, and thinking that the next day wouldn't be too soon if only it could be arranged that quickly.

"Let's wait and see if I get the farm. If I do we could tie the knot a week from the next Saturday," Hank said. "Least we'd have somewhere to live then."

"Really? That's only just over two weeks away!" exclaimed Georgia.

"Yeah, I know. Can ya get your outfit sorted that quick?"

"Yes, if I get Dorothy, Emily and Myra to help."

"Better speak to the Reverend tomorrow and give him some warnin'," Hank said. "I guess he'll be expectin' us. The whole town's talkin'. Never heard the end of it in the saloon this afternoon." He smirked now. "Guess none of 'em ever thought I'd settle down and certainly not with someone as amazin' as you."

The following day they went to see the Reverend and provisionally arranged the wedding for eleven o'clock two weeks from Saturday. Although the Reverend had indeed heard the gossip, he was still somewhat surprised that Hank Lawson of all people was getting married and to a Boston lady too. He did his best to hide his astonishment as they talked to him and failed miserably.

"Surely ya didn't think I was gonna abandon her in her condition," Hank teased. "Or live in sin, maybe?"

"Well…..or course not!" The clergyman flushed uncomfortably. "I'm delighted by your news, naturally. So how many people do you think will be coming to the wedding? Will you be having it inside the church, or in the meadow as Michaela and Sully did?"

Hank shrugged. "I guess there'll be a fair few nosey folks wantin' to see if I go through with it or not. Jake's takin' wagers already."

"Hank!" Georgia admonished, hiding a smile behind her hand.

Hank grinned now. "Better say the meadow."

"I do hope you're taking this seriously, Hank," the Reverend said. "Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly or in fun."

"I know that." Hank straightened his face although his eyes still sparkled with amusement. "Of course I'm serious, or I wouldn't be here." He slid his arm around Georgia and hugged her close against his side. "I'm gonna be a good husband and father," he said.

"Well, then, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life together," said the Reverend, glancing from one to the other. "You'll confirm the date on Monday?"

"Right after the auction," Hank agreed. "Although it's pretty much a done deal anyhow."

"There's always a chance you may be outbid," the Reverend said.

"If some fella dares outbid me, I'll shoot him," Hank growled, then grinned at the Reverend's horrified expression and held his hands up. "I'm jokin', Rev; God sure bypassed you when he was givin' out senses of humour."

Georgia was unable to hold back her laughter any more and giggled helplessly. "Don't worry, Reverend, I'm used to him," she said.

"Well, I wish you good luck," the Reverend replied.

The auction on Tom Daggett's farm was set for nine-thirty on Monday morning at the farm itself. Hank collected Georgia from the homestead in his wagon and drove her there. Sully took Michaela and the children in his wagon and at least half of the town flocked there to find out who the new owner would be. There were whispers that a couple of other people were interested in the farm, but Loren had been asking questions and reported that he doubted either of the men he thought were after it had as much money to spend as Hank.

"What makes ya think I've more than them?" grunted Hank as they stood waiting for the auction to start. The much hated Jebediah Bancroft was back in town to undertake the sale and he was busy shuffling papers and organising himself at a small podium he had set up.

"You boast about it often enough," Loren said.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" the banker spoke up then. "I'm here today to arrange the auction of Daggett's farm here, which includes the house, outbuildings and barn and sixty acres of land."

"Sixty acres!" exclaimed Jake. "Never knew he had that much."

Hank just grinned.

"We'll start the bidding at one thousand dollars," Bancroft continued.

Someone in the crowd put their hand up.

"I have a thousand dollars. Who'll give me twelve hundred? Eleven hundred?"

Another man bid eleven hundred and the pair of them continued the bidding in one hundred dollar increments. It went on and on and Hank remained silent, holding Georgia's hand and smoking a cigar.

"Ain't ya gonna bid, Hank?" asked Jake at one point.

"Shut up," said Hank. "No point pushin' the price up early."

The two bidders slowly began to run out of steam as the price crept past two thousand dollars and then suddenly a third came in with a bid of two thousand five hundred. The original two immediately dropped out.

"Who's that fella?" Loren muttered, standing on tiptoe and trying to see through the crowd.

"Out of towner," said Jake.

"I have two thousand five hundred dollars!" Bancroft announced. "Any more bids?"

No one else spoke.

"Going once," Bancroft said, looking around the crowd. "Twice."

"Twenty-eight hundred!" said Hank loudly.

Numerous people immediately turned to look at him.

"I have twenty-eight hundred dollars! Back to you, sir," Bancroft said, staring down at the other bidder.

"Three thousand."

"Thirty-two hundred," Hank responded.

"Thirty-five!" exclaimed the visitor.

"Goodness!" Georgia said under her breath.

"Hell, Hank, I doubt it's worth that," Jake said.

"Who is that guy?" asked Sully.

"Name's Campbell," Hank said quietly. "Won big at poker last month in Manitou. He's about done."

Loren glanced at him. "How much money ya got, Hank?"

"Mind your own business," Hank said.

"Back to you, Mr Lawson," Bancroft prompted.

Hank took a long draw on his cigar, looking completely relaxed although his hand was gripping Georgia's so tightly he almost crushed her fingers.

"Four," he said slowly.

"Have you even got four thousand dollars, Hank?" Sully said under his breath.

"I have four thousand dollars!" exclaimed Bancroft, turning back to the visitor. "It's back to you, sir."

"Nah, I'm done," the man said after a brief pause.

In less than a minute, the banker announced Hank as the new owner of the farm. Hank took Georgia over to the podium and pulled out a thick wad of bills from his coat pocket, handing them over to Bancroft.

"There's three there, you'll have to come over to the saloon to get the rest," he said.

"You know, for such a large investment, I'd be happy to arrange a mortgage," Bancroft said, smiling broadly.

"Don't need a mortgage," grunted Hank.

"Well, then, I'll come to the saloon at, say, one o'clock to collect the balance and sign over the deeds," Bancroft said.

Hank nodded and led Georgia back to the others.

"Four thousand dollars! Jesus, Hank, where'd ya find that kinda money?" Jake exclaimed. "It ain't even worth that."

"Is to me," said Hank. "I'm gonna sell off some of the land anyhow, I don't need sixty acres. It'll be worth plenty, the creek runs right through the middle of it."

"So where'd ya get four grand, Hank?" Loren prompted.

"I won big at poker too," he said with a grin.

"You're always winnin' at poker," Matthew said ruefully. "Not in the thousands, though."

"Yeah, but it adds up when you ain't been spendin' it," Hank chuckled. "Come on, Georgia, let's look around and decide what we're gonna do with the house." He led her towards the front door, leaving the rest of the townsfolk to go about their business, their gossip quickly switching from Georgia's pregnancy and marriage to Hank, to Hank's astonishing wealth.


	26. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

The farmhouse was much larger than it looked from the outside, the groundfloor comprising a huge kitchen with room for a dining table and chairs and a large parlour. Both these rooms had fireplaces and outer doors opened from the kitchen at the front and the parlour at the back. A rather rickety wooden staircase led up from the corner of the kitchen to three bedrooms above and a smaller room where a bath tub could be placed.

The outhouse and the barn looked ready to fall down and Hank decided to have them pulled down, build a new barn and install indoor plumbing. In addition the staircase was to be removed and rebuilt and the rusty old stove replaced with a new one. Hank gave Georgia some money for this and told her to order a stove which pleased her from Loren.

On Tuesday morning Hank and Georgia spoke to the Reverend again and confirmed the date for the wedding – just eleven days away on Saturday morning. The couple then threw themselves into organising both the day and the house, roping in several of the townsfolk to help.

Sully, Matthew, Robert E, Jake, Loren and several of the saloon's regulars helped with the work on the house and in just days it was transformed. Once the building work was complete, Michaela, Colleen, Grace and Myra trooped in with buckets and brooms to clean the dust and grime off everything and Georgia, Emily and Dorothy set to work making Georgia's wedding dress. The days passed in a whirlwind of activity and each night Georgia returned to the homestead exhausted, repeatedly chastised by Michaela for doing too much.

On Friday Georgia sent a telegram to Aunt Elizabeth, stating simply that she was getting married the following Saturday and would not be returning to Boston to live, although she planned to visit in a few months' time with her husband if they would be welcome. No reply to the telegram was received and Georgia assumed her aunt was presently too angry with her to respond.

After church on Sunday, Hank came over to join the picnic and Georgia quickly drew him away from the others for a moment, realising there was one important thing they hadn't discussed or organised.

"Have you got a best man yet?" she asked.

"Nope. Ain't thought about it," he said. "I guess I'll ask Jake. Who's gonna give you away?"

"Ain't thought about it," Georgia replied with a giggle. "I guess I'll ask Sully. And Michaela for my matron of honour. I can't believe we forgot this, they must all be thinking we've asked someone else."

"Well, ask 'em now and I'll speak to Jake," Hank said. "I'll be back in a minute."

He took off again and strolled over to where Loren and Jake were sitting on the grass tucking into something Grace had just handed them. Georgia returned to the family and sat down on the blanket between Michaela and Sully.

"I feel terrible for leaving this so late," she said. "With everything else that's been happening, me and Hank….. Hank and I….. forgot about it. Mike, will you be my matron of honour?"

"Oh, Georgia, I'd be honoured!" Michaela exclaimed at once, leaning over to hug her. "Thank you for asking me. And I'm not surprised something slipped your mind with so much going on."

"I'll need a bridesmaid too," Georgia went on. "Colleen, would you…?"

"Oh, yes!" cried Colleen at once. "Thank you!"

"What's Hank doing about a best man?" Michaela asked then.

Georgia glanced over her shoulder and saw Jake now on his feet, shaking hands with Hank.

"He asked Jake," she said. "I haven't finished my asking yet. I don't have anyone to give me away. Sully, you're the only male family member I have who's old enough; will you give me away please?"

"'Course I will, I'd be delighted," Sully said, beaming and reaching over to squeeze Georgia's hand. "Not that I ain't a tiny bit dubious about givin' ya to Hank," he added, eyes twinkling.

"Sully!" Michaela protested.

"I'm jokin'," grinned Sully. "Seems like Hank's busy turnin' over a new leaf. I reckon Georgia's done him good."

"I must say, he seems very happy," Colleen said as she turned to watch Hank walk towards them. He was grinning wider than Sully. "He was always so mean and grumpy."

"Who's mean and grumpy?" asked Hank, catching the last part of the conversation as he sat down.

"You," said Brian. "Least ya was before Georgia said she'd marry ya!"

"Brian!" hissed Colleen, elbowing him.

"Well, I guess that's true," Hank shrugged. He slid his arm around Georgia and pulled her closer to his side. "D'ya ask 'em?"

"Yes, Sully's gonna give me away, Mike's my matron of honour and Colleen's my bridesmaid," Georgia said.

Hank reached out to shake Sully's hand. "Jake's gonna be my best man," he said. "God help me."

"Let's hope he doesn't decide to play any pranks on you," Michaela said.

"You mean like with the beer?" snorted Matthew suddenly.

"What's this?" Georgia asked, puzzled.

"Nothin'," Hank grunted.

"Hank and Jake played pranks on each other," Brian said. "Jake cut one of Hank's stirrups so when he got on his horse it snapped and he fell in an empty water trough, then Jake shot this beer barrel which he put on the roof and it poured all over Hank."

"There was another better one before that," put in Colleen, ignoring Hank's groan. She went on to describe beer exploding through a knot hole in a barrel and soaking Hank from head to foot outside the saloon. By this time everyone was in stitches except for Hank, who simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about the whole town already having made fun of him for days after the event.

"I wish I'd seen that!" giggled Georgia.

"He smelled like beer for a week after!" added Brian.

"I always smell like beer, I live in a saloon," protested Hank.

"So what did you do to Jake in return?" asked Georgia, amused and intrigued.

"Blew the outhouse up with him in it," Hank grinned.

"It's a wonder you didn't kill him," Michaela said.

"Ma had to patch both of 'em up after," said Brian. "She said they was actin' like schoolboys."

The rest of the picnic passed with much hilarity, before Georgia, Michaela, Colleen and Dorothy went over to Emily's to work on Georgia's dress, leaving the men and Brian to go over to the farm, now renamed 'Lawson's Stud Farm' to work on the barn and fences. Hank had already marked out the portion of land he intended to keep and put word out that the rest was to be sold, either in one piece or in smaller plots depending on what any interested parties wanted.

By Thursday a couple from Soda Springs had bought a small five acre plot on which to build a house and grow their own produce and one of Hank's saloon customers was haggling with him over the remaining fifteen acres being sold. Hank eventually sealed the deal by plying the man with free whiskey and promising to repeat this for a month if he paid the asking price. Well-oiled as he was, the customer readily agreed, not capable of working out that what he agreed to pay actually covered a couple of crates of whiskey and then some as well as the land itself.

On Friday Michaela, Colleen, Myra, Grace, Dorothy, Emily and a number of the other women in the town surprised Georgia with a bridal shower in the meadow by the church. Grace brought food and each gave Georgia a small gift, including a hand-knitted baby blanket from Myra, a beautiful nightgown ordered from Boston from Michaela, a tiny baby's smock stitched by Colleen and a cookbook from Grace. Georgia was overwhelmed by the gifts and the support of the other women, even those she didn't know so well.

Eventually the group parted and Georgia went to the clinic with Michaela and Colleen, where Sully and Matthew were to collect them in the wagon. Brian was already waiting outside for them, having spent a few hours with his friend, Steven.

Georgia sat down on the seat outside the clinic, glancing over at the saloon from which a tremendous noise was issuing. Men shouted, laughed and cheered and after a while one staggered out through the swing doors and fell flat on the porch.

"What on earth is going on over there?" asked Colleen.

"Hank's bachelor party," Michaela said with a grimace.

"Are Sully and Matthew in there?"

Michaela nodded. Moments later the pair emerged from the saloon and strode towards them, grinning.

"I'm glad you're not in the same state as that man there," Georgia commented, pointing to the drunken man still lying on the saloon porch.

"We don't drink whiskey," Sully said.

"Only sarsaparilla," added Matthew.

"Oh!" Georgia glanced back towards the saloon. "What about Hank?"

"I think you'll find he's got a bit of a headache in the mornin'," Matthew smiled.

"Oh dear! I hope he gets to the church alright," Georgia said worriedly.

"Jake'll make sure of it," Sully said.

"Oh really?" Michaela raised both eyebrows and peered past him into the street, where Loren and Jake were now lurching along arm in arm, singing loudly and out of tune.

"Don't worry, I'll check on him in the mornin'," Matthew said. "Jake too."

"Thank you, Matthew," said Georgia.

"What're all those things?" Sully asked suddenly, eyeing the bundles on the seat beside Georgia.

"Gifts," beamed Georgia. "Even those women I don't know so well have given me something. Can you imagine this happening in Boston, Mike?"

"No, it would be afternoon tea at the Kings Hotel with just close family," Michaela said.

"Did Hank get a gift?" Colleen asked.

"A horse," said Sully. "A bunch of us put in together for a pure bred four year old black mare. She arrived yesterday on the train; Robert E kept her at the livery over night. He's still got her as a matter of fact; Hank ain't in a fit state to take her over to the farm. I guess he'll do that on Sunday and introduce her to Raven."

"Ain't ya goin' on a honeymoon, Georgia?" Brian asked. "Ma and Sully had one."

"Well…. I don't suppose so, we haven't talked about it," said Georgia, missing Sully and Matthew exchanging glances. Michaela noticed, but said nothing.

"Perhaps next year after the baby's born we'll go to Boston for a visit," Georgia added.

"Which reminds me – we haven't heard back from Mother," Michaela sighed. "I had hoped she would at least send good wishes. I'll send her another telegram on Monday."

"She must really be angry with me," Georgia said. "This must seem so sudden to her. I didn't mention to her that I'd been courting and I didn't tell her it was Hank I'm marrying." She grimaced slightly. "She'll be horrified."

"Don't let that worry you now," Michaela told her. "Just enjoy your wedding day tomorrow. I'll deal with Mother, if I have to go to Boston and speak to her in person."

"Thank you, Mike," said Georgia. She glanced over at the saloon again as Hank suddenly emerged, resting a hand on the wall for support and almost tripping over his own feet.

"Georgia! Where are ya?" He turned around in a circle. "What've ya done with my fiancée?" he shouted to anyone within hearing distance.

"Oh, my goodness," muttered Michaela. "Perhaps we should be getting back to the homestead."

"I'll just say goodbye to him," said Georgia, stepping off the porch into the street.

"I really think you should leave him alone until tomorrow," protested Michaela.

"I won't be long." Georgia hurried across the street towards Hank as he stumbled off the saloon porch and almost fell down, saving himself by grabbing at the railing. Georgia went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"There ya are! I was missin' ya!" exclaimed Hank.

"Well, I'm here now. You've drunk too much," she said.

"No, I ain't. I'm still standin'," he snorted.

"We're going back to the homestead now. I'll see you in the morning," Georgia told him.

"Aww, don't go." Hank hugged her tightly now. "Don't go. I love ya."

"I love you too. But it's bad luck to see me before the wedding so I'm going." She attempted to pull away from him, but he held on tighter.

Sully and Matthew crossed the street quickly and pried the pair apart, each gripping one of Hank's arms as his knees began to give way.

"Think you'll be better off in the clinic than the saloon," Sully said. "Where ya can't get any more whiskey." He and Matthew began to drag Hank back over to the clinic, Georgia following.

"I'll stay here," Matthew said. "Make sure he don't do nothin' stupid."

"Michaela, open up, please," Sully said as they hauled Hank up the steps to the clinic door.

"What am I doin' here? Don't need the doc," Hank protested.

"No, you need to sleep it off," said Sully.

"I'm gonna stay the night here with him, make sure he don't drink no more," Matthew said. "No good leavin' Jake to look after him, he's probably unconscious by now."

"I'll never understand why men want to drink until they pass out," Michaela frowned. "Alright, Matthew, just make sure Hank is up and ready before ten o'clock; and Jake too. The pair of them are going to need some good strong coffee in the morning."

"I'll fetch some from Grace's when I get up," Matthew agreed. "Don't worry, Georgia, Hank ain't gonna miss his own weddin'."

Georgia heaved a sigh of relief as she reluctantly left Hank at the clinic and returned to the homestead with Michaela, Sully and the children. She couldn't imagine she would get a wink of sleep that night, thinking about Hank and the fact that the following morning she would be his wife.


	27. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

The morning of the wedding was warm and sunny, with bright blue skies and not a cloud in sight. Georgia had been awake since before five, her heart pounding with excitement and nervousness. She heard the children rise just after six to attend to the cow, horses and chickens and she got up herself and prepared to take a bath. Michaela gave her a cup of coffee and later made her eat some breakfast although she had to force down every bite.

By eight, Michaela and Colleen were helping Georgia to dress and pinning up her hair for her, coiling it loosely on top of her head and leaving long tendrils dangling around her ears. The dress was beautiful, made of ivory satin in Empire line style fitted snugly over the bust and flowing loosely from the adjustable high waist. Georgia had bought satin slippers with low heels and white silk stockings and Emily and Dorothy had made a short veil edged with lace to complete the outfit.

"You need something old," Michaela said then, handing Georgia a delicate lace hankerchief. "I carried this at my own wedding."

"And somethin' new," added Sully, holding out a small velvet jewellery box. "Hank gave me this for ya yesterday."

Georgia carefully opened the box to reveal a short string of small ivory pearls, just perfect to go with her dress. Tears filled her eyes as Colleen fastened the pearls around her neck.

"Don't start crying yet, you'll have me going too," Michaela said. "Something borrowed," she added, pinning satin rosebuds into Georgia's hair. "These were mine."

"Somethin' blue." Brian brought out a bouquet of blue and white flowers from one of the cupboards. "Ma had blue flowers too."

"Oh, thank you so much, everyone," Georgia said. "I can't believe this is really it. I'm gettin' married."

"Two hours," Sully said, glancing at the clock. He was already dressed in a smart suit and now headed for the door, taking Matthew's suit with him. "I'm gonna go into town and make sure Hank ain't bein' no trouble," he said. "I'll be back with the wagon by ten to fetch you all."

Minutes later the wagon could be heard setting off and Michaela and Colleen now turned their attention to their own outfits while Georgia sat still and tried not to fidget and crease her dress. Instead she fiddled with the flowers and her hankerchief and the pearls at her throat, nerves threatening to choke her. Sully returned as promised just after ten, looking surprisingly relaxed.

"Nothin' to worry about," he said. "Matthew was already pourin' coffee down Hank's neck when I got there. I woke Jake up and they're all gettin' dressed now."

"That's a relief," said Michaela. "They were in a fine state yesterday."

"Last night of freedom," Sully said, winking. "Guess Hank's entitled. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" chorused Georgia, Colleen and Brian. Michaela pinned on her hat and helped Georgia up. Then one by one, Sully helped everyone up into the wagon and they set off back into town.

Fifteen minutes later as they rolled into town, the wagon was met outside the clinic by a very anxious looking Horace.

"Dr Mike!" he exclaimed, hurrying towards them. Sully halted the horse.

"You alright, Horace?" asked Sully.

"Fine. Thought I better warn ya; Mrs Quinn just arrived on the ten o'clock. She ain't lookin' too happy. Myra's keepin' her at the post office. Said I'd come and find ya."

"Oh, dear!" Georgia's face paled and she gripped Michaela's hand.

"Don't worry, Georgia, it'll be fine. Let's go and speak to her. Sully, will you take Brian and Colleen on to the church?"

"Sure." Sully jumped down from the wagon and lifted Michaela and Georgia to the ground, then climbed back up and urged the horse on.

"Better that we see Mother now, rather than she turn up in the middle of the ceremony," Michaela said, taking Georgia's arm as they walked towards the post office. "Come on, you were strong enough to leave her and Boston and you'll be fine this time. Besides, Mother won't object to you marrying now." She glanced briefly at Georgia's stomach.

"I hope it doesn't give her another heart attack," worried Georgia.

They found Aunt Elizabeth seated in the post office, surprisingly cooing over Samantha. As soon as Horace opened the door for Michaela and Georgia, Myra gathered up Samantha and went to his side.

"We'll be gettin' on to the church," she said. "Get outta your way." She stepped outside and Horace closed the door, leaving the three women alone.

"Hello, Mother; what a lovely surprise," Michaela said, bending to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Hello, Aunt Elizabeth," added Georgia.

Aunt Elizabeth remained seated as she looked from one to the other, her mouth opening to reply and then freezing like that as her eyes came to rest on Georgia.

"Georgiana! You're….you're…." she stammered. "Oh, my! How did this happen? What on earth have you done, girl?"

"I'm gonna have a baby, Aunt," Georgia said, sounding much more relaxed and confident than she felt. "Of course, it'd be better if I were married first, but unfortunately it didn't happen that way. At least we'll be married when it's born."

Aunt Elizabeth stared at her in shock.

"You don't even seem ashamed!" she said. "Is this why you left Boston so quickly? Before it became obvious?"

"That was one of the reasons," admitted Georgia. "And no, I'm not ashamed. I always wanted to have a child and this one came out of love. I consider myself blessed. I'm gonna be married to its father in half an hour and I'd be glad if you'd be there to celebrate with us."

"Well!" Aunt Elizabeth rose to her feet. "Of all the…!" She stopped, clasping her hands together tightly. "You haven't told me who is to be your husband."

"Hank Lawson," Georgia said.

"Who? Have I seen him before?" her aunt frowned.

"He owns the saloon," said Georgia. "And a stud farm now too."

"The saloon? _That_ man? That awful coarse individual that you danced with more than once at Michaela's wedding?"

"Yes, that's Hank," said Michaela. "You might actually be pleasantly surprised by him, Mother, I certainly have been myself. I must admit that he did use to be a rather coarse individual as you said, but since meeting Georgia he's changed a lot."

"You approve of this marriage?" the older woman directed at Michaela.

"Yes, I do. They love each other and I think they'll have a good life together. Hank will take good care of Georgia."

"In a _saloon_?"

"We'll be living at the farm, Aunt," Georgia said. "Hank's raising horses too. He has a manager running the saloon now. The farmhouse is lovely; large and attractive and right by the creek."

"This…. Hank Lawson seems to have plenty of money," Aunt Elizabeth commented.

"You have no idea," muttered Michaela. "Neither did we."

"Well!" Aunt Elizabeth said again, sighing heavily. "You know, there is no way I would have allowed this marriage to proceed ordinarily. Widowed only a year ago, Georgiana, it's not done."

Georgia opened her mouth to argue, but was immediately silenced.

"I haven't finished!" her aunt exclaimed. "I was about to add that considering your condition, I cannot see there is anything to be done other that to marry, to save face if nothing else. I only hope this man will prove to be a decent husband, as you seem so determined to make a life with him. At least he seems to be taking responsibility for his actions, by offering to marry you."

"Really?" Georgia's worried expression faded and she smiled at her aunt. "We have your blessing?"

"I wouldn't go quite so far as to say that," Aunt Elizabeth sighed. "But as least since you have got yourself into this situation, you're not going to be left alone with a child." She sighed once again. "This isn't what I would have wanted for you, Georgiana, but I suppose as you said before you left Boston, you are a grown woman and you must make your own decisions."

"Oh, Aunt!" Georgia now gripped her aunt's hands and kissed her first on one cheek and then the other. "This means so much to me. Will you come to the ceremony then?"

"I suppose I shall have to, if I'm to meet my new nephew," Aunt Elizabeth replied, unsmiling although her eyes twinkled just a tiny bit. "You're happy, I can see that. That's all I really wanted for you; it just so happens that we have different ideas on how to go about it."

"Mother, thank you," Michaela put in then, squeezing her mother's arm. "For being so understanding. Now, we really must be getting to the church." She glanced at the clock on the post office wall which showed ten-fifty. "Hank will be starting to wonder if we're going to show up at all."

The three women walked slowly together towards the church, noticing that Hank had been right and most of the town had shown up to witness the wedding. Rows of benches had been set up in the meadow, forming an aisle down the centre towards a small platform where the Reverend was waiting. Every bench was full of people and some stood at the back.

Hank, Jake, Sully, Matthew and Colleen stood together a little way from the guests and Hank paced around, dragging his hands through his hair. Georgia giggled and squeezed Michaela's hand as they approached.

"He looks more nervous than I am," she said.

At that moment, Jake spotted the three of them and grabbed Hank by the shoulder, turning him around to face them. Then the pair turned again and hurried down the aisle to stand to the right hand side of the Reverend as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Loren now rose from his seat in the front row and came towards them.

"Why, Elizabeth; how lovely to see you again!" he exclaimed. "You must be so pleased to see your niece so happy, all set to marry. Come sit by me, there's a seat free at the front." He took Elizabeth's arm and whisked her away before she could protest.

Georgia heaved a sigh of relief. "I really thought she'd try to stop me getting married," she said.

"I did too at first," said Michaela. "Although I wouldn't have let her."

"Are ya ready, Georgia?" asked Colleen.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Your flowers." Colleen passed her the small bouquet she had taken before the others went to speak to Aunt Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Georgia took the flowers and Michaela and Colleen arranged her dress and her veil until everything was perfect. Georgia tucked her hand through Sully's arm and at exactly eleven o'clock, she began to walk up the aisle with him, Michaela and Colleen leading the way.

Everyone turned their heads to watch as Georgia passed them and she heard several whispers that she looked beautiful and that she must be an amazing woman if _Hank _was giving up his freedom to marry her. She smiled to herself at this and gazed ahead of her as they approached the Reverend.

Hank turned to look at her, smiling admiringly as she drew closer to him. He looked so smart, she thought, in another new suit with a crisp white shirt beneath and a blue silk necktie. He had even had a shave and she realised it was the first time she had ever seen him without his beard.

Sully gave her hand a squeeze now and stepped away from her as she halted beside Hank and Michaela and Colleen moved away to her left, Michaela holding out her hand to take the flowers. Georgia turned her head slightly to her right and continued looking up at Hank as the Reverend began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the health and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. Into this holy union Georgiana Richards and Hank Lawson now come to be joined. If any among you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

For one brief moment, Georgia wondered if her aunt would change her mind and speak up, but then she reasoned that even if this were the case, there was certainly no lawful reason for her not to marry Hank, so any protest would be ignored. However, a moment of silence followed and then the Reverend continued.

"Who comes to give this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

"I do," Sully said.

The Reverend glanced at him and nodded, then looked down at Hank and Georgia again. "Take right hands, please," he said.

Georgia lifted her hand at once and slid it into Hank's, squeezing his fingers hard. He lowered his head towards her slightly.

"Thought your aunt might've stopped ya," he whispered.

"Nothing could've stopped me," Georgia said quietly and then fell silent as the Reverend continued with the vows.

"Do you, Hank, take Georgia to be your wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hank said firmly and without hesitation. Georgia beamed and did her best to keep her eyes on the Reverend rather than look at Hank again.

"Do you, Georgia, take Hank to be your husband; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Georgia replied at once, her voice shaking just a tiny bit. She swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't cry.

"The ring, please," the Reverend prompted, turning towards Jake who stood the other side of Hank. Jake pulled a gold ring from his vest pocket and passed it to Hank before stepping back. Hank took Georgia's other hand and carefully slid the ring onto her third finger, then held both her hands tightly.

The Reverend continued with the final part of the ceremony, his words seeming to come from a distance now as Georgia looked up into Hank's eyes, feeling almost as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Bless, oh Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other. Now that Hank and Georgia have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder. Amen."

"Amen!" chorused the townsfolk.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Reverend invited Hank.

He bent towards her and as their lips met she closed her eyes, reminded of the first time he had kissed her by the creek. Little had she known then that in just a few months Hank would become her husband.


	28. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

After the ceremony everyone made their way to Grace's Café for the wedding breakfast. Several of the picnic tables had been moved together to make one long trestle and Grace served up roast beef, potatoes, vegetables and rich thick gravy, followed by blueberry crumble.

Jake made a toast to Hank and Georgia, mercifully while he was still sober and managed to refrain from embarrassing Hank too much in his short speech. After the meal several of the men began to play dancing music and everyone watched as Hank and Georgia had their first dance together as a married couple.

When the dance ended, Hank grasped Georgia's hand and began to head towards her aunt where she stood at the edge of the dancing area with Michaela and Colleen.

"Better introduce me to your aunt," he said.

"Yes, I suppose so." Georgia approached Aunt Elizabeth with some trepidation and introduced her to Hank. He took the lady's hand, bowed slightly and kissed her knuckles.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Quinn. As Georgia's guardian, perhaps you'd allow me the next dance?"

"Well." Aunt Elizabeth glanced from Hank to Georgia and back again. "I'd be delighted, Mr Lawson," she said eventually.

"Hank, please. I guess I'm your nephew now," he said.

Much to everyone's surprise, Aunt Elizabeth smiled as she took Hank's arm and walked away.

"Don't know how he does it," Sully said from behind Georgia.

"Does what?"

"Charms women." Sully snorted. "Gonna dance with me, Georgia?"

"Sure, Sully."

By the middle of the afternoon, Georgia was exhausted from dancing and her feet aching. Jake fetched Hank's wagon from the saloon, which had been decorated with ribbons and clusters of rattling cans tied to the back. Hank lifted Georgia up onto the seat and then sprang up beside her.

"Any of you folks who don't know, and that includes…my _wife_," Hank said, grinning broadly. "We'll be off on our honeymoon Monday mornin'."

"Honeymoon?" gasped Georgia. She noticed Michaela, Sully and the children were all smiling and didn't look in the least bit surprised.

"I'm takin' ya to San Francisco," Hank said.

"Oh, my!" Georgia's eyes widened. "How wonderful!"

"In the meantime," Hank went on, looking down at everyone else. "We're gonna be spendin' the rest of the weekend at the farm, so we ain't gonna be wantin' disturbin'!"

Most people laughed and cheered now and Georgia felt herself blushing. She gripped the side of the wagon seat with one hand and Hank's arm with the other as he urged the horse forward and turned it in the direction of the farm. As they trotted away, the townsfolk ran alongside the wagon, shouting good wishes and throwing rice and rose petals until the horse picked up speed and left them behind.

"I can't believe you arranged a honeymoon without me knowin' anything about it," Georgia said.

"Wanted to do everythin' proper," Hank said. "Horace wired an hotel in San Francisco and booked us a room. Michaela gave me the name of a doc there too, just in case, y'know with the baby an' all."

"You've thought of everything," Georgia said.

"I want ya to be happy."

"I am." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'm gonna love spendin' my life with you."

At the farm, Georgia waited on the porch while Hank unhitched the horse and turned it into a corral where Hurricane and Sirius were already installed. In the distance, in a newly fenced paddock, she could see Raven, the black stallion Hank had bought from Loren.

Hank left the corral and hurried towards her, scooping her up into his arms to carry her over the threshold. He didn't stop there, but continued up the new wooden stairs to the main bedroom, which was dominated by a large and beautiful bed covered with a bedspread made by the quilting circle and with matching curtains at the window. He lowered Georgia carefully onto the mattress and then crouched down to take her shoes off. She removed her veil and the satin buds from her hair as Hank kicked off his boots and threw his coat onto the chair in the corner. Then he joined her on the bed and drew her into his arms.

"How're ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Happy. Excited."

"Me too. I love ya, Mrs Lawson." Hank bent to kiss her and she slid her arms around his neck, finally allowing the long-restrained tears of happiness to roll down her cheeks as they began to make love.

Sunday at the farmhouse raced by as Hank and Georgia flew around organising things before they left for their honeymoon the following day. Hank collected the new mare from the saloon and introduced her to Raven, then leaving the horses in the care of the new manager whom he briefly introduced to Georgia as Stephen Clarence, a widowed man who had recently moved into Colorado Springs.

Georgia discovered that Michaela and Colleen had already packed a trunk with her clothes and personal items for the trip to San Francisco and Grace had placed meatloaf, fresh bread, cheese and a fruit pie in the pantry off the kitchen so that Georgia wouldn't need to worry about cooking for that one day.

Georgia spent some time rearranging things in the kitchen cupboards to her liking and daydreamed over the beautiful baby's crib in the second bedroom, which Sully had made. She wondered whether her baby would be a boy or a girl and what they would name it. She hoped for a boy and imagined he would look just like Hank, with blond hair and blue eyes; a cheeky little boy, getting into scrapes at every opportunity.

On Monday morning, Sully drove over in his wagon to take Hank and Georgia to the station to catch their train. He had left the rest of the family in town, including Aunt Elizabeth who had decided to stay for a week or two to spend time with her daughter. They all waited at the clinic to see the couple off on their trip.

Hank helped Georgia up the steps onto the train and they stood on the platform at the end of the carriage as it moved off, waving to the family and a crowd of the townsfolk who had turned out to see them off. As the train left the town behind, they entered the plush carriage and sat down to enjoy the journey.

They changed trains in Denver and the main part of the journey then took a further three days, it being not so far away as Boston. Georgia briefly remembered her last train journey when she left Boston, ill and afraid, unsure of what was going to happen to her, longing to see Hank despite her worry that he didn't care for her.

"What're ya thinkin'?" he asked suddenly, taking hold of her hand.

"I was just rememberin' the last time I was on a train." She smiled up at him. "When I left Boston. I thought the journey would never end."

"You scared the hell outta me, collapsin' on Horace," Hank said. "I was desperate to get to ya, but I was too damned drunk to make any sense. Jake dragged me back to the barber's shop and made me take a bath and drink about two pints of coffee."

Georgia giggled. "Mike said you weren't fit to be seen. I wanted to see you, but I was terrified you'd run away when I said I was pregnant."

"I wish I'd waited longer," Hank said. "In Boston. I'd've waited all day, but I kept tellin' myself if ya hadn't come in two hours, ya weren't gonna. It was harder to wait and be disappointed than to leave."

"I almost came to the railway station," Georgia admitted, squeezing his hand tighter. "It was twelve-forty-five. The Maitre D' told me you left at twelve so I knew there wasn't really time to get there. I talked myself out of it. Later I wished I'd run after you and just got on the next train if I missed it."

"Ah well, at least we got it together in the end," said Hank. "I'm never gonna let ya down, Georgia."

"I know." She kissed his cheek and then smiled. "I miss your beard."

"That's a relief," grinned Hank. "Least I won't have to let Jake near me again with that razor of his. The amount he drinks, it's a wonder he ain't cut no one's throat yet!"

The train arrived in San Francisco on Friday afternoon and Georgia gazed about her in delight as they rode in a carriage to the seafront hotel Hank had arranged for them to stay in. Their beautifully decorated room was on the third floor overlooking the ocean.

Most mornings they ordered breakfast to their room and sat looking out at the turquoise sea and the bright blue sky above as they ate. They spent the ten-day vacation taking carriage rides around the city and a couple of short sailing trips from the harbour, visiting the theatre and eating dinner in either the hotel or other fine restaurants.

Hank had never really spoken much about his family, the Lausenstroms, but on one occasion told Georgia about his early life in Denver with a rich father and two elder brothers, his mother having died when he was too young to remember her. He had grown up as Hans Lausenstrom, used to fancy restaurants and dancing and had hated every minute of it.

Georgia found it curious that if he came from such a family he was unable to read, but she didn't think it wise to ask. However, Hank went on to tell her he had resented his two elder brothers with their fine manners and good grades in school, sucking up to their father and taking all his attention away from Hans, so he had rebelled and caused trouble. He had been expelled from one school aged eight and a second a year later. He drew pictures rather than paid attention to the lessons and preferred to play pranks on his classmates and learn how to fight.

At twelve his father gave up trying to make him go to school and sent him to work on a ranch to save the family the embarrassment of the wayward child. The only one who took any interest in what he was doing was his father's mother, Ilse Lausenstrom, who lived in a village not far from Denver. She visited often and when Hank, who had changed his name at eighteen to distance himself further from the family, began working in a saloon, he did his best to avoid her rather than shame her with his behaviour.

Two years later he left Denver altogether for Colorado Springs, realising he could quite easily make money in a small frontier town if he set up a saloon there himself – something passing cowboys and other travellers would be looking for. It was also far enough from Denver to avoid having Ilse, whom he called 'Nana', dropping in and finding out exactly what her beloved grandson was doing for a living. Since then he'd had no contact with his father and brothers at all and his only regret about the past was that he had to ask someone to write to Nana on his behalf, since he wasn't able to do it himself.

"I could always do that if you wanted," Georgia offered.

"Trouble with that is, I told her some stuff that ain't true," Hank admitted, looking shame-faced. "I thought she'd rather I be the town taylor than a saloon keeper."

Georgia smiled. "Well, now you could tell her you married a lady from Boston and you run a stud farm," she said.

Hank grinned. "Yeah, now I got somethin' real for her to be proud of."

All too soon it was time to leave the hotel and return to Colorado. Georgia had loved every minute of the vacation and was blooming; there had been no need for the doctor that Michaela had recommended, only a need to shop for even larger skirts!

With five hours to wait in Denver for the connecting train home, Hank took Georgia to meet his son Zach at the art school where he lived. The boy was delighted to see his father and although shy of Georgia, he greeted her politely and gave her a picture he had drawn of Hank. It showed Hank standing outside the saloon, leaning on the railing and smoking a cigar, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Georgia. "Thank you, Zach. You're a wonderful artist."

The boy beamed at her. They stayed with him for a couple of hours before it was time to return to the railway station to catch the train back to Colorado Springs. Hank promised Zach that he would fetch him for the Christmas holidays to stay with them at the farm and the boy waved them off reluctantly as they left the school.

"He's a lovely boy," Georgia said. "And so talented."

Hank grinned. "Not sure where he gets that from; sure ain't from me or his Ma. I think I got an uncle in Norway who can draw; maybe it just skipped a generation."

"You said you used to draw in school," Georgia remembered.

"Not well!" snorted Hank. "I'd just rather do that than listen to the teacher. That fella spent so much time thrashin' me, I don't know how he had time to teach the other kids anythin'. Holier than thou, he was too, and a hypocrite. Imagine my pleasure when he turned up in the saloon I worked at years later, wantin' some time with one of the girls." He laughed wickedly. "I let half the town know what he was up to before I left Denver. Figured he deserved it for the times he tanned my hide."

Georgia couldn't help giggling. There was still so much she didn't know about Hank, but she was enjoying finding out.


	29. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Arriving back in Colorado Springs, Georgia and Hank discovered that Aunt Elizabeth was still there staying with Michaela, Sully and the children. She had taken the opportunity to spend time with her daughter and decided to wait until Georgia's return so she could see the younger woman once more before leaving for Boston.

The first day back home, Hank was busy checking up on both the farm and the saloon so Georgia spent most of the day with Aunt Elizabeth and Michaela. They enjoyed a leisurely lunch at Grace's and were interrupted frequently by various townsfolk wanting to welcome Georgia back from her honeymoon.

Aunt Elizabeth left the following morning on the ten o'clock train, surprisingly instructing Georgia to visit Boston with Hank the following summer as soon as the baby was able to travel. After she had left, Michaela talked to Georgia and revealed that much as her mother disapproved of Georgia getting herself into 'a situation' while unmarried and with a man of questionable morals, she had been pleasantly surprised by Hank's appearance and manners at the wedding and since he hadn't run away from his responsibilities, she was willing to acknowledge him as part of the family and only wished Georgia happiness.

Georgia and Hank quickly fell into a happy routine at the farm, with Hank splitting his time between growing the stud and overseeing the saloon. With managers looking after both, he still had plenty of time free to spend with Georgia.

Two days before Christmas, Hank took the train to Denver and returned with Zach to visit over the holidays. The boy stayed for almost two weeks and although he remained shy for the first few days, he quickly grew to like his young step-mother and did everything he could to help out with chores to allow her to rest more. Georgia was disappointed to see him go when Hank took him back to his school, but Hank promised the boy he could visit at Easter to meet his new brother or sister.

Throughout February, Georgia barely left the house as snow fell and biting winds whistled around the town. She was now so big and cumbersome that Hank wouldn't let her out for fear she would slip on the frozen ground and cause herself and the baby harm. Instead Michaela visited at least every other day, bringing Colleen and Brian on the weekends.

Myra, Dorothy and Grace all dropped in to visit too, Grace always bringing a meatloaf or some pies to save Georgia having to spend too much time on her feet in the kitchen.

Michaela reckoned that the baby should arrive in approximately the last week of February, give or take a few days, but by the first day of March there was still no sign of it and Georgia was ungainly and uncomfortable, her back aching and her feet swollen. It was a Wednesday and after Michaela and Colleen finished at the clinic, Sully drove them and Brian out to the farm with a basket of food from Grace. They found Georgia resting on the couch with her feet up and Hank's manager, Stephen, sitting on the porch smoking. He got up quickly and told them Hank was at the saloon and had told him not to leave until he returned, lest Georgia should need anything.

"You can go home now," Michaela told him. "We'll be staying for the evening."

"Aww, I'll hang around," the man smiled. "Hank ain't gonna be pleased if I take off before he comes back."

Sully grinned. "Want some supper?"

"Thanks, but I'll go to Grace's for some grub later."

The family left him outside and trooped into the house.

"How ya doin', Georgia?" Brian asked, sitting down on the stool beside the couch. "Ya look tired."

"I'm exhausted," she said. "I can't wait for this baby to arrive."

"It should be any day now," Michaela said. "Your manager said Hank's at the saloon."

"Yes, he won't be long. He had some business…" Georgia stopped suddenly and gasped, resting her hands on her stomach. "Mike, I think something's happening." She grimaced and bit her lip.

"Let me examine you. Sully, take Brian outside, please," Michaela said.

Georgia heaved herself up off the couch as the two left the house. "Should I undress?" Before Michaela had a chance to reply, she reached out and grasped her cousin's hand tightly. "Oh, my waters just broke!"

"Little Lawson is definitely on the way," Michaela smiled. "Sit down again for a minute. I'll get Sully to carry you upstairs."

"Will ya send for Hank?" Georgia asked.

"Of course." Michaela helped her lower herself carefully back onto the couch and then hurried to the door. Within minutes Sully was carrying Georgia up to their bedroom and Stephen was galloping away towards town to tell Hank to come home. Colleen helped Georgia change into a nightdress and Sully and Brian took some of the food from the basket and sat down on the porch to have their own picnic while they waited for Hank.

Hank arrived in twenty minutes, galloping Hurricane flat out and leaving him with reins trailing in front of the house as he flew inside and up the stairs, taking them three at a time, only to be halted at the bedroom door by Michaela.

"You'll have to stay downstairs," she said. "You can't be in here while she's in labour."

"Is she alright?" demanded Hank. "Georgia!"

"I'll be fine," Georgia called out.

"It'll be a long time yet, go and wait with Sully," Michaela said firmly.

Hank reluctantly went downstairs and paced around. Sully had already captured Hurricane and put him in the corral with Sirius. Brian cut another slice of Grace's cherry pie and put it onto a plate.

"Ya want some pie, Hank?" he offered.

"No, thanks," Hank grunted.

Shrugging, Brian picked up the plate and dug his own fork into it. He could always find room for extra pie. Hank went to one of the cupboards and removed a bottle of whiskey, pulling the cork out with his teeth.

"How long's this gonna take?" he asked.

"Could be all night," said Sully. "Remember how long Myra was in labour?"

"Hell," groaned Hank. "I should be up there with her."

"That ain't gonna help, Hank, you'll just upset her with your frettin'," Sully said.

Hank took his whiskey out onto the porch and lit up a cigar, for the first time in a lot of years praying silently, or at least as close as he was ever going to get to praying.

'God, let them both be alright.'

Georgia's labour was much less prolonged than Myra's. Her baby suddenly seemed very keen to make its appearance and emerged just before dawn on the second day of March 1871. Hearing its first cry, Hank bounded up the stairs again and thrust open the bedroom door.

Colleen held the child, wrapped in a clean towel, while Michaela attended to Georgia and made her comfortable.

"Is she alright?" Hank demanded.

"See for yourself." Michaela straightened the quilt over Georgia and stepped back.

Hank sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and took Georgia's hand.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Just real tired."

"The baby?"

"A boy." Colleen bent to lower the small bundle into Georgia's arms and she pulled her hand free of Hank's to hold him.

"A son?" Hank's face lit up as he looked at the small red face. Neither he nor Georgia noticed Michaela and Colleen quietly slip out of the room. Michaela returned fifteen minutes later to check on mother and baby and found Georgia and Hank cooing over the little one and discussing names. She remained by the door for a few moments.

"What're we gonna call him?" Hank asked Georgia. "What was your Pa's name?"

"Michael," said Georgia.

"I ain't namin' no kid of mine after the doc!" snorted Hank and then bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. "No offence, Michaela," he added sheepishly when she raised her eyebrows. "Maybe give him Michael for a middle name."

Michaela smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. What about your own father, Hank?"

"Ain't namin' him after none of my kin neither," Hank grunted.

"I think we should name him after you," Georgia said. "Y'know, Hank is a diminutive version of Henry."

"Yes, it is," agreed Michaela.

"A what?" frowned Hank.

"Shortened version," said Georgia with a smirk.

"Henry Michael Lawson?" Hank now began to look smug. "Yeah, that's a name for a kid that's gonna be somebody one day."

"Like you," Georgia said softly.

"Huh," Hank grunted. "No one was ever proud of nothin' I did, save for my Nana."

"And your wife," put in Georgia. "You have two businesses, a fine son and a new baby and ya turned over a new leaf to get the second one. I'd say that makes you somebody. You've plenty to be proud of."

After a moment's thoughtful silence Hank grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Henry Michael, I think that's a wonderful name," Michaela said. "Now, Hank, Georgia needs to sleep for a while. You should come back downstairs."

"I'm stayin'," Hank said. "I'll just sit here and be quiet."

Michaela took the baby from Georgia and lowered him into the crib beside the bed.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." She left the room again and returned to the others, finding Sully and Brian dozing on the couch and Colleen sitting watching them. Sully opened his eyes a moment later.

"It's a boy," Michaela told him.

Sully grinned. "That'll please Hank."

"Have they named him yet?" asked Colleen.

"Henry Michael," said Michaela.

"After you?"

"No, Georgia's father was called Michael," she smiled. "Sully, will you take the children home, please? I'll stay today and make sure everything's alright."

Colleen yawned widely. "I can't wait to go to sleep," she said.

"You and Brian stay home from school today if you want to," Michaela said. "I'll send word to the Reverend later."

"Thanks, Ma!" Brian exclaimed, suddenly wide awake.

The three left the farm and set off for home in the wagon. Michaela went back upstairs once more to check on the new family and discovered all three sleeping soundly, Hank stretched out on the bed beside Georgia, still with his boots on. Smiling, she crept out of the room again and returned to the couch downstairs with a blanket to catch a couple of hours rest before daybreak.


	30. Chapter 31

EPILOGUE

14 JUNE 1874 – LAWSON'S STUD FARM

"Happy birthday, Anna-Beth!" numerous voices chorused. The little girl in question responded with a gurgle and waved her arms, catching a lock of her mother's hair in one hand and tugging.

Anna-Beth, named for Georgia's mother and Aunt Elizabeth, had reached her first birthday and the group of family and friends had gathered at the farm to celebrate.

Michaela, Sully and Brian sat on the large couch in the parlour, watching as two-year-old Katie played with three-year-old Henry on the rug at their feet. Colleen was away at college, but had sent a gift for Anna-Beth which Horace had delivered earlier in the day. Georgia held the baby on her lap, seated in the huge armchair by the door while Hank perched on one of the wide arms, sharing a bottle of whiskey with Jake who sat on the foot of the stairs, eyed disapprovingly by Theresa, his wife, who had done her best to get him to stop drinking and so far failed miserably. Zach sat on the floor in one corner, a sketch pad on his lap, immortalising the happy gathering on paper. He had left the art school in Denver the previous year and now worked on the farm, caring for the horses under the tuition of Stephen.

Georgia got up, passing Anna-Beth to Hank while she went into the kitchen to fetch the birthday cake with its single pink candle protruding from the cluster of sugar roses. Hearing Raven whinnying in one of the paddocks, she peered out of the window. Stephen had gone home before lunch with it being a Sunday and she was curious to know what had alarmed the stallion.

"Hank!" she cried. "Someone's in the paddock! Looks like they're after stealin' Raven!"

Hank, Jake and Sully immediately appeared, Hank quickly passing the baby back to Georgia before he snatched up his shotgun and burst out of the door. Leaving Zach and Brian to keep an eye on the children, the others clustered into the kitchen to see what was going on. In the distance a man on a horse could be seen, holding a rope which he had used to lasso Raven and was attempting to ride out of the paddock through the open gate.

"Damned horse thieves!" muttered Georgia under her breath.

"Georgia, must you swear?" Michaela said, still not having got used to the way Hank's rough corners had rubbed off on her cousin.

"Sorry, Mike." Georgia grimaced and then smiled.

Suddenly a shot rang out and the thief tumbled from his horse. Hank and Jake immediately ran to the paddock, followed more slowly by Sully. Georgia passed Anna-Beth to a horrified Theresa and hurried after him, accompanied by Michaela.

When they reached the paddock it was to discover that Hank had merely clipped the man's shoulder with the bullet, knocking him from his horse. He was now on his feet, trying to proclaim his innocence.

"I was just borrowin' 'im."

"Sure. You're a lyin' _thief_!" roared Hank, taking a swing at the other man. His fist connected hard with a jaw and the thief fell to the ground again with a groan. Hank followed this up with a swift kick to the ribs.

"Hank! That'll do. You wanna kill him?" protested Sully, grabbing Hank by the arm before he could inflict any further injuries.

"Mightn't be a bad idea," Hank grunted.

"Oh dear," Michaela said under her breath. "Georgia, I really thought he'd changed."

"He has in the ways that matter," Georgia said with a smile. "He ain't gonna change completely and I wouldn't want him to. He's still the same Hank I fell in love with."

Hank turned around suddenly, grinning now and leaving Sully and Jake to take charge of the prisoner.

"Ain't had enough of me yet, then?" he said, sliding his arm around Georgia's shoulders.

"'Course not." Georgia reached up to kiss his cheek.

"We'll take this idiot into town and have Matthew deal with him," Jake said, hauling the thief to his feet. "Come on, Sully. We'll be back soon as he's locked up."

Jake and Sully propelled the unfortunate thief towards one of the wagons, leading his horse along with them. The others returned to the house to continue with Anna-Beth's party, Hank and Georgia dawdling behind Michaela, holding onto each other and pausing for a kiss every so often. Michaela glanced back once and smiled to herself, thinking that four years on the pair were still like newly-weds, much the same as she and Sully were.

"Think we're still gonna be like this when the kids are grown up?" Hank wondered as they reached the house.

"I hope so," Georgia said with a smile. "I love you, Hank."

"Love you too," he whispered.

"Ma! Can we have cake now?" shouted Henry, interrupting the moment as he ran up and tugged at Georgia's skirt.

"_May_ we have cake," Georgia said absently, thinking there wasn't a great deal of point to the correction. The little boy was going to turn out just like his father anyway and how happy she would be about that!


End file.
